La Mejor De Mis Bodas
by Pinky.LadyUchiha
Summary: Historia YAOI Naruto Uzumaki cambia su residencia para estar cerca de su prometido pero se dara cuenta que fue mala idea y por obra del destino y de su trabajo conoce al cantante de bodas Sasuke Uchiha y pronto se darán cuenta que no todo es lo que parece
1. La Presentación

**La mejor de mis bodas**

**Capitulo 1**

**La presentación.**

Todo comenzó una noche en la que la ciudad de la hoja se celebraba una bonita boda y era nada más la boda de los Hyuuga, Hinata y Neji Hyuuga por fin coronaban sus sueños.

Esa noche tocaba el grupo mas cotizado de la ciudad encabezado por Sasuke Uchiha mejor conocido como el cantante de bodas, después el grupo lo completaban en la batería Sai en la guitarra Shikamaru Nara en el teclado Rock Lee y en el bajo Aburame Shino.

En tanto todos se divertían pues Sasuke sabía como animar la fiesta, mientras tanto en el descanso Sasuke se acercó con su mejor amigo Kakashi Hatake que servía esa noche como el chofer de la limousine.

**- hola amigo ¿Qué tal va esto?**

**- si te dijera que bien te mentiría, aunque ya te diste cuenta del nuevo mesero** –voltean a ver a un lindo rubiecito que estaba al punto de los nervios-. **¿Lo has visto? Realmente es muy guapo y delicado, no sabe en el peligro que esta conmigo. Lo invitaré a salir. Aunque no sabrá que no se puede salir con los compañeros de trabajo** –se dibujaba una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

**- ¡Ah! y tú quieres ser el primero que se lo diga ¿no es verdad?** –reía mientras veía a aquel rubio de ojos azules mas bellos. **Dime y quien es él**

**- El es primo de Iruka Umino y estoy seguro de que puedo convencerlo de que salga conmigo.**

**- Eres incorregible Kakashi, pero bueno allá tú. **

El peliplateado reía mientras los dos miraban fijamente al rubio.

En tanto el pobre rubio recibía varias proposiciones de aquellos invitados a los que atendían además de uno que otro pellizco en el trasero. Cuando llegó a cambiar los platillos que servían a la cocina…

**- No puede**** ser que sean así los invitados **–hacía unos tiernos morritos que hacían que se notaran mas sus marquitas zorrunas.

**- acostúmbrate niño y es mejor que te devuelvas y acabes con esos platillos de pescado. Yo no sé porque la gente prefiere la carne.**

**- Hola Chouji dame más filetes –**llegaba muy sonriente Iruka con su charola vacía.

**- ya ves deberías a prender a tu primo él lo hace muy bien.**

**- ¿Qué tal tu primera fiesta? –**Iruka veía lo abatido que estaba Naruto pues no estaba nada contento

El rubio suspiraba muy profundamente con una mirada un poco perdida-. **La verdad no muy bien, a veces pienso que no debí de venir para acá solo para estar cerca de Gaara, veo el anillo y se que nunca fijará la fecha de nuestra boda, ya son dos años con esto.**

**- no digas tonterías, ya no te preocupes mas.**

**- Iruka como es que Chouji no se mete tanto contigo.**

**- bueno la navidad pasada lo dejé mirar mi torso completamente desnudo, no fueron los minutos mas agradables pero la convivencia ha ido mejor.**

**- ¿que me dices Naruto?** – Chouji lo miraba con ojos libidinosos indicándole que le mostrara él también.

**- No, definitivamente no.**

**- lo que deberías de hacer **–le decía Chouji-. **Es relajarte**

**- si Naruto mejor tomate un descanso yo me haré cargo de tus mesas**

**- gracias Iruka –**le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.

Naruto salió por la parte de atrás y se sentó en unos escalones mientras tomaba un refresco muy frío, en tanto Sasuke salía con uno de los jóvenes que había bebido demasiado y no quería que lo vieran en se estado la familia. En tanto el chico vomitaba en el contenedor de la basura que estaba a un lado de estos. Cuando terminó de vomitar Sasuke se dio cuenta de que aquel rubio lo miraba.

**- Hola ¿es amigo tuyo?**** –**lo veía muy interesado Naruto en como lo ayudaba desinteresadamente.

**- Hola. No, es familiar de Neji y no quería que lo vieran en este estado.**

**- vaya eres muy amable al ayudarlo** – el chico se separó un poco-. **Ahora creo que querrás esperar a tener edad para beber ¿no es verdad? –**le decía mientras el chico se componía un poco después de haber vuelto el estómago.

**- si lo haré…Gra…gracias**

**- muy bien ahora regresa o si no se preocuparan por ti y recuerda que beber significa vomitar y oler mal y nadie querrá acercarse a ti.**

**- Lo recordaré.**

El chico se fue y Sasuke se sentó a lado del rubio…

**- así que tu ****eres el cantante de bodas –**le decía muy sonriente el rubio mientras se acomodaba un mechón de rubio cabello detrás de su pequeña oreja.

**- si, así es me llam****o Sasuke Uchiha.**

**- hola mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki **– se estrechan las manos y se sonríen.

**- ****¿Y también estas tomando alcohol?**

**- no** – reía-. **No tomo alcohol tal vez si lo hiciera vomitaría mas que el chico.**

**- me alegro, el alcohol es un mal muy grande **– Sasuke observó el preciosos anillo que llevaba puesto en su dedo-. **Veo que te vas a casar.**

**- pues no estoy muy seguro –**surostro cambio mientras veía su anillo y mejor cambio el tema drásticamente**-. A propósito seré uno de tus meseros en tu recepción.**

**- ahhh, me alegro espero que te diviertas ****también.**

**- gracias. Si me caso algún día quisiera que cantaras en mi boda.**

**- con mucho gusto lo haré.** – se estrechan las manos y Sasuke regresa para continuar con su trabajo.

Al otro día Sasuke se encontraba como todos los jueves dando clases particulares de canto a Tsunade.

Mientras la acompañaba al piano y Tsunade cantaba, Sasuke la miraba muy complacido, pues había mejorado bastante.

**- Con que mañana es el gran día Sasuke **

**- así es Tsunade oba-chan**

**- ya te dije que no me digas oba-chan no soy tan vieja.**

**- ya, ya… estoy seguro que al viejo jiraiya le encantará tu canción.**

**- lo sé, ese viejo estúpido no se i****magina lo que le tengo preparado para celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas.**

**- Ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto lo amas **– reía.

**- ¡Baka! Pero dime ¿estás nervioso por lo de mañana?**

**- No, en realidad estoy algo ansioso la verdad ya quiero estar casado con Sakura.**

**- en realidad no me refería a la boda si no a la noche de bodas.**

**- creo que no quiero hablar de eso, Tsunade **–pone cara de asco y desagrado.

**- solo te ****diré que no te pongas nervioso cuando estés con ella.**

**- ¡¡¡kiaagghhh!!! No digas eso Tsunade ya deja de decirlo. Mejor me voy tengo que arreglar unos detalles.**

**- gracias Uchiha, tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de ti. Y estoy seguro que te estarán viendo desde el cielo.**

**- lo se oba-chan **– se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta-. **Recuerda estar puntual.**

**- así lo haré no me perdería tu boda por ninguna circunstancia.**

Así pues Sasuke se va dejando a una Tsunade muy contenta. Mientras tanto éste verifica su listado mental para que no se le vaya olvidar nada.

**Continuara…**


	2. La Ceremonia

**Capitulo 2**

**La ceremonia**

Por fin para Sasuke llegaba su gran día, el día que por mucho tiempo había estado esperando y en casa, todo parecía estar de cabeza.

**- Itachi ¿puedes traerme de una vez por todas, mi corbata y mi saco?** –caminaba por todo el cuarto mientras le gritaba a su hermano.

**- ¡Calma! Aun tenemos tiempo, además Dei-chan aún no acaba de arreglar a los niños **–le entregaba ya por fin su saco y su corbata-. **Dime nii-chan ¿estás seguro de que te quieres casar?**

**- ¡¡¡Ehhh!!! Porque me preguntas eso nii-san, tú sabes que desde la secundaria Sakura ha sido el amor de mi vida y sabes que siempre he querido casarme con ella.**

**- bueno, no te exaltes Sasu-chan solo quería estar seguro de que esto es lo que realmente quieres** –palmea el hombro de su hermano y va al encuentro con Deidara para terminar de arreglar a los niños.

Sasuke solo exhala con profundidad, pero él esta cien por ciento convencido de que quiere casarse con Sakura Haruno.

Un poco mas tarde el novio y demás invitados ya esperan a la novia, en tanto Naruto llegaba en compañía de su madre a donde se llevaría acabo la recepción.

**- Mira esa fotografía **–le decía Kuchina a su hijo-. **Tu eres mucho mas guapo que esa mujer y ya se va a casar, no sé porque no obligas a Gaara a que de una vez por todas se casen.**

**- Porque yo no le voy a decir esas cosas mamá, no voy a presionarlo** –suspiraba pues su madre no entendía que a un hombre como Gaara no se le puede obligar a nada.

**- Mira, hay muchas formas de hacer que se case de una vez por todas, porque no te inventas que estas embarazado y ****así yo estoy segura que Gaara no podrá ya negarse.**

**- ¿Queee? Mira mamá, creo que ya te estas pasando, mejor me voy a trabajar, que ya se me hizo tarde **–se acerca a ella y le besa la mejilla-. **Te quiero mamá, pero ya deja de pensar esas cosas.**

**- Yo creo que eso es lo que deberías de hacer Naruto ya son cinco años de estar juntos.**

**- Adiós mamá **–Naruto se aleja del auto y entra al área de empleados y se cambia con el uniforme.

En tanto en el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia entre Sasuke y Sakura, el primero ya espera ansioso la llegada de la susodicha.

Sasuke parecía ya un poco nervioso pues realmente se había retrasado su "prometida" y su padrino que estaba a lado de él solo lo miraba un poco serio, hasta que el sacerdote los saco de sus pensamientos.

**- Hijo ¿No crees que es mejor hablar para ver si ha pasado algo? Mira que ya es tarde.**

**- No, bueno solo esperaré un poco más** –voltea a verlo un poco serio-. **A lo mejor hubo algún problema con el vestido o con el maquillaje, no sé, usted sabe como son estas cosas…No mas bien no sabe, perdón padre.**

**- No te preocupes hijo, comprendo **–el sacerdote palmea su hombro como si realmente lo comprendiera.

**- Sasuke, yo creo que ya no tarda **–su mejor amigo Kakashi le decía esto, pues ya lo veía realmente ansioso.

**- Lo sé amigo, gracias y ya se que no tarda.**

En tanto aquello pasaba desde lo lejos Naruto miraba sonriente y se fijaba en lo guapo y atractivo que se veía Sasuke sin embargo jamás pensaba que el ver a alguien atractivo fuera malo, mientras lo miraba se dio cuenta de que un joven también muy parecido a él se acercaba con una sonrisa mas que fingida y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que aquel hombre se paró junto a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo miró un poco confundido por su mirada…

**- ¿Pasó algo con Sakura?**

**- No, no te preocupes ella esta bien, pero dejó una carta.**

**- ¿Una carta? Y ¿Qué era lo que decía? **-Itachi lo miraba con tristeza mientras tomaba su mano y lo miraba fijamente-. **¿Qué pasa Itachi?**

**- Nii-chan, ella no va a venir, ella dejo escrito que lo sentía pero que esto no era lo que ella quería. Lo siento tanto nii-chan ¿quieres que les de el aviso a los invitados?** –en ese momento Sasuke quedó petrificado pero sin perder aquella pose.

**- No, ya lo haré yo, solo déjame tomar un poco de aire ¿quieres? **–Sasuke se retira hasta la carpa acondicionada especialmente para los novios y se mira fijamente en el espejo que ahí colgaba mientras se decía así mismo-. **"Así que, no vendrá"**

En tanto Naruto sigue parado ahí en un rinconcito esperando a ver que pasa, de pronto todos voltean hacia la carpa pues se oyó un terrible estruendo de vidrios rompiéndose en mil pedazos, pero no era más que Sasuke volcando toda su furia y frustración contra los espejos de la carpa y de todo lo que se encontraba alrededor de ésta.

Itachi y Kakashi al oír el estruendo corrieron hacia la carpa y se encontraron con un Sasuke sentado en un rincón con la cabeza entre las piernas.

**- Sasuke… vamos nii-chan, es mejor que nos vayamos** –se acerca a él acuclillándose mientras acaricia con suavidad su cabello, Sasuke levanta la vista y observa a su hermano y a su amigo.

**- Vámonos **–se levanta y sale por detrás de aquel enorme jardín, mientras Naruto lo observa alejarse imaginándose lo que hubo de haber pasado.

El moreno salio caminando a toda prisa mientras Kakashi se regresaba para anunciar que la boda se había cancelado.

Todos sus amigos estaban tristes porque realmente Sasuke quería casarse con esa mujer, lo peor de todo es que la mayoría sabía que la Haruno no era nada buena para el Uchiha.

Mas tarde Itachi y Kakashi estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina con Sasuke que daba vueltas sin parar.

**- ****Tranquilízate un momento por favor Sasuke, vas a abrir un hoyo en medio de la cocina** –le decía su hermano mientras seguía con la mirada las traviesas intensiones de sus hijos.

**- No puedo tranquilizarme ****Itachi, no puedo comprenderlo.**

**- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que debió de tener una buena excusa para hacer lo que hizo.**

**- No la defiendas** – frunció el ceño, realmente cabreado en eso sus dos sobrinos se acercaron a él y le entregaron uno de los retratos de Sakura donde los dos niños mostraban sus dotes de pintores-. **¡OH! Muy bonito pero creo que se vería mejor sin cuernos y sin barba** –sonreía a pesar de todo-. **Anden mejor regresen a la caldera.**

Los niños sonríen con sus mascaras puestas y se van corriendo a seguir jugando.

**- Sasuke, amigo porque no te relajas un poco** –le decía Kakashi mientras el otro simplemente callaba.

**- No puedo Kakashi. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?** –salió de la casa y los otros dos solo lo vieron ya no quisieron insistir.

**- ¡Maldita perra! Eso es lo que es la Haruno** –no pudo reprimirse mas Kakashi.

**- Lo sé, sabía que esa no le traería mas que penas a mi hermano.**

**- Mira, el pastel, le falta la novia.**

**- Espero que lo asimile pronto, desde que estaba en primaria siempre quiso casarse.**

**- Lo sé, siempre quiso su propia familia.**

En tanto en el jardín, Sasuke miraba la muñequita novia del pastel, estaba un poco absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que unos pasos lo sacaron de su concentración.

**- Llegas tarde** –levanta la vista para mirar fijamente a Sakura.

**- Lo siento Sasuke, pero hoy me levanté pensando que me casaría con ****un simple cantante de bodas y que jamás podría salir de este asqueroso lugar.**

**- Porque te quieres ir, aquí crecimos, aquí esta toda nuestra familia y amigos.**

**- Yo no quiero vivir aquí y mucho menos pasar el resto de mi vida viviendo en el sótano de la casa de mi hermano.**

**- Esa información me hubiera servido ayer.**

**- Lo entiendo pero no quería arruinar mi vida siendo la esposa de un simple cantante de bodas, eso no es lo que busco y estuve hablando con mis amigas de esto.**

**- Tus amigas** –Sasuke sonrió irónicamente de lado porque ya se imagina que clase de plática "inteligente" habría tenido con sus amigas.

**- Si mis amigas y creo que tienen la razón esto no es lo que busco Sasuke, yo creo que simplemente estaba confundida yo estaba enamorada del Sasuke que me hacía delirar, de aquel que lamía el micrófono como lo hacía David Lee Roth sobre el escenario,**** con esas camisas de seda donde enseñabas todo tu pecho desnudo y aquellos pantalones de látex negro que ceñían tus piernas** –recordaba aquellos tiempos pero de pronto volvió la mirada a él

**- Si quieres me pongo esa camisas que te gustan y esos pantalones de látex negros** –tomó su mano y la acarició levemente.

**- No, no lo creo no quiero levantarme otra vez y pensar que soy la esposa de un mísero cantante de bodas, yo no quiero eso** –la cara de la Haruno no cambiaba era de rechazo total y desprecio.

**- Como te lo dije, eso me habría servido ayer** –le gritó ahora si enfadado.

Sakura ni siquiera se inmutó y solo lo vio de reojo arreglándose el cabello rosa en eso llegó el pequeño Raku poniéndose en medio de los dos

**- Oye Sakura, eres una perra** –el niño sonreía con esa cálida sonrisa que había heredado de su padre/madre Deidara, mientras que Sakura estaba enojadísima.

**- ¿Qué dijiste?**

**- Bien gracias Raku has ayudado mucho ahora vete a seguir jugando** – Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír y el niño volvió a sus juegos.

**- Bueno creo que esto es la despedida** –decía Sakura**-. Que todo vaya bien contigo y lo siento** –Sakura se dio media vuelta y salió del jardín de la casa.

Sasuke quedó como en shock jamás se imaginó la sangre fría que la Haruno podía tener, sin más se levantó de las escalinatas donde estaba sentado y tiró con furia la muñequita novia del pastel.

**Continuará…**


	3. La caída de un Cantante

**Capitulo 3**

**La caída de un cantante**

Una de esas tardes, Gaara va a ver a Naruto como siempre llevándole un ramo de flores.

Entra a la casa sin hacer ruido pues ve que Naruto esta muy concentrado cantando con unos audífonos puestos y como era de esperar se para detrás de él y lo asusta, Naru ante esto salta y tira sus audífonos, para después darse cuenta de que era Gaara.

**- ¡Dios! Gaara, me asustaste** –sonreía de tan solo verlo y tomando el ramo de flores y de inmediato colocándolo en el jarrón de la mesita de centro-

**- Quería darte una sorpresa** –se sienta en el sillón y de su chaqueta sacando un par de boletos de avión.

Estira la mano entregándoselos a Naruto y éste los toma un poco nervioso para después agrandar sus ojos de la sorpresa.

**- ¿Las vegas?** –pregunto curioso el rubio, de inmediato Gaara comenzó a tararear el tonito de la boda y Naru de inmediato supo a lo que se refería-. **¡Oh dios Gaara!** –se lanzó a sus brazos casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

**- ¿Estás contento?** –toma con sus dos manos el rostro del chico para mirar sus ojos-. **Creo que ya es tiempo de que demos ese paso Naruto.**

**- Si Gaara y si estoy contento pero ¿las vegas?**

**- Claro, todo será mas sencillo, no tendrás que estar corriendo y viendo cuantos invitados serán y luego no tendremos que aguantar a todos los invitados que solo van por la comida y la bebida gratis, te aseguro que ni a la mitad de los invitados conoceremos** –Gaara vio como el rostro del kitzune cambiaba.

**- Ok, las vegas será** –no muy convencido pero queriendo comprender las ideas de su prometido.

**- Naruto** –lo miraba fijamente-. **¿Vas a actuar como todos y decirme que esta bien como lo he dicho?** –sonreía de medio lado.

**- No, claro que no. Se que será maravilloso.**

**- Bien, haremos una cosa****, haremos la boda como a ti te gustaría, con toda la familia, la recepción y los invitados que solo van por lo gratis** –de inmediato el rostro de Naru cambio y lo abrazo.

**- Gracias Gaara, verás que será una hermosa boda y hasta tú te divertirás.**

**- Todo lo hago porque seas feliz Naru.**

**- Gracias Gaara** –besa sus labios suavemente y después se abrazan.

Habían pasado cinco días desde lo sucedido a Sasuke y nadie sabía nada de él, así que Kakashi se dirigió a donde sabía perfectamente que estaba, llegó a casa de su hermano y se encontró a Itachi regando el jardín.

**- Hola Itachi ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?**

**- Sigue en el sótano, sigue deprimido y todo por culpa de esa pelos de chicle** –Itachi enfurecía cada vez que pensaba que por culpa de esa mujer su hermanito estaba sufriendo.

**- Iré a verlo, es tiempo de que levante cabeza, tiene que dejarlo atrás.**

**- Me parece bien, creo que es ahora cuando necesita de sus amigos.**

Kakashi siguió su camino hasta donde estaba la puerta contigua que pertenecía a Sasuke y como no le abría sacó la llave de donde sabía la tenía escondida y así entró.

**- ¡Vaya Uchiha! Te ves realmente terrible.**

**- ¡Déjame en paz Kakashi!** –se voltea y se tapa hasta la cabeza con la sábana pues ni siquiera se había levantado.

**- Vamos Sasuke, no debes permitirle a esa mujer que acabe contigo, no le des ese gusto. Además muchas hacen fila por salir contigo.**

**- Soy un asco Kakashi.**

**- No, no lo eres, la que es un asco es ella, ahora te vas a levantar e irás a trabajar como todos los fines de semana, anda levántate.**

**- Esta bien, ya voy, no me jales idiota** –Kakashi estaba satisfecho por haber logrado sacarlo por lo menos de la cama.

Un poco mas tarde, Sasuke se presenta con su grupo en una boda mas, sin embargo ni siquiera la voz le salía bien, estaba demasiado dolido y resentido, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escucharlo cantar.

Iruka se acercó a Kakashi y sorprendido por Sasuke le pregunto:

**- ¿Por qué habrá venido a trabajar? Acaba de pasar por una decepción grande ****¿A quien se le habrá ocurrido aconsejarle venir a trabajar?** –Iruka veía que sufría el chico.

**- La verdad, no sé quien pudo ser el idiota** –Kakashi comprendió que había sido una idea bastante estúpida pues veía como Sasuke se desquitaba con los invitados y hasta con los novios.

Sasuke ya no pensaba solo dejaba salir su frustración atacando de manera inconciente a todos los presentes de pronto el papá de la novia que no soporto un minuto mas, se levantó y se puso delante de Sasuke metiéndole tremendo puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que el cantante se fuera de espaldas y cayera al suelo, en tanto el padre de la novia seguía propinándole senda golpiza y los ahí presentes solo se acercaron para detenerlos.

Unas horas mas tarde que todo se hubo mas o menos calmado Naruto salio hacia donde estaban los contenedores y lo vio ahí escondido dentro de uno de ellos.

**- ¿Me preguntaba donde estarías?** –le sonrió tiernamente mientras que Sasuke lo miraba

**- ¿Aún me buscan?** –le pregunto ya mas calmado, levantándose y saliendo del contenedor de basura.

**- Creo que ya no, aunque aún quedan dos o tres policías interrogando a los invitados.**

**- Bueno, creo que mejor me voy –**caminó un poco y antes de que se fuera Naruto le dijo un poco mas sonriente.

**- Ya fijamos la fecha de mi boda** –trataba de animarlo como podía pero realmente le causaba algo en su pecho verlo en ese estado pero que ni el mismo sabía lo que sucedía.

**- Me alegro por ti, serás muy feliz.**

**- Gracias. El viernes habrá una reunión en casa de mi prometido, me gustaría que fueras.**

**- La verdad, no estoy para reuniones ni nada, ya viste eché a perder mi trabajo y me llevé por delante a mis amigos.**

**- No te preocupes Sasuke, solo estas pasando por una situación y ya verás que pronto te sentirás mejor** –Naruto se acerca a él y toma sus manos entre las suyas.

**- Gracias Naruto, eres una gran persona** –le sonríe y Naruto se alegra de por lo menos verlo sonreír-. **Bueno mejor me voy no quiero mas problemas.**

**- Cuídate Sasuke** –le dice mientras lo observa como se aleja y solo el chico levantó la mano para despedirse.

Naruto se quedó unos momentos mas sentado en una de las escaleras, pensando en como se debía de sentir Sasuke, realmente se veía abatido, no podía creer como es que la persona que creías que te amaba podía simplemente dejar todo así como así, sin tan siquiera dar una buena explicación.

Esto enojaba se sobremanera a Naruto porque a pesar de todo Sasuke le parecía una persona un poco solitaria y que le hayan hecho esto tal vez lo alejaría mas de las personas, así que se propuso volver a levantarle el ánimo.

**- Naruto, es hora de irnos ¿Ya estás listo?** –le decía Iruka desde la puerta.

**- ¡Oh! Si ya estoy listo Iruka solo tomaba un poco de aire** –sonreía mientras se levantaba y caminaba junto a su primo para volver a casa.

**Continuará…**


	4. La Fiesta de Compromiso Naruto y Gaara

**Capitulo 4**

**La Fiesta de Compromiso "****Naruto y Gaara"**

Solo unos días habían pasado desde que Naruto había invitado a Sasuke a su fiesta de compromiso, la verdad no tenía ni las más remotas ganas de asistir a ninguna fiesta y mucho menos si se trataba de una de compromiso.

Esa noche su hermano le había pedido de favor que cuidara de los niños ya que él y Deidara saldrían a una reunión.

**- ¡Vaya! Por fin llegas** –fue lo primero que le dijo al abrir la puerta para después gritarle a Deidara-. **¡Vamos Deidara! Se nos hace tarde** –solo se escucho otro grito de la parte de arriba de la casa.

**- ¡¡¡Ya voy, no seas impaciente, vamos a buena hora!!!**

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a esos gritos de la pareja y sin embargo veía día a día como se amaban.

**- Bueno los niños ya están en pijama, si quieren algo de cenar ahí hay cenas para microondas y si no solo dales palomitas** –de pronto lo mira un poco preocupado-. **Sasuke ¿ya te has decidido ir mañana a la fiesta?** –le pregunta mientras observa un breve brillo en sus ojos.

**- Si, ****Kakashi y yo iremos, Naruto se ha portado bien conmigo y no es justo que le pague de esa manera.**

**- Entiendo, tómatelo con calma ¿quieres?** –Sonreía Itachi mientras volvía a darle de gritos a Deidara-. **¡¡¡Deidara!!! Ya estoy en el auto y si no mueves ese trasero ahora mismo te dejo. Me voy ototo** –Itachi se va hasta su auto y lo enciende.

En tanto Sasuke entra por fin a la casa y se encuentra con sus dos adorables sobrinos.

**- Hola ¿Hay alguien aquí?** –pregunto mientras los dos niños van a su encuentro y lo abrazan, ya que a pesar de todo y el carácter de Sasuke los niños adoraban a su tío.

**- Por fin llegaste tío, oye ¿es cierto que te internarán en un hospital psiquiátrico?** –le dijo el mayor de sus sobrinos con cara de preocupación.

**- No** –Sasuke los mira un poco extrañado por la pregunta.

**- Dicen que tienes un colapso nervioso y que est****ás loco de remate** –le dice el más pequeño.

**- No ¿Quién dijo eso?**

**- Todo el mundo lo dice tío.**

**- Como que todo el mundo, apenas tienes ocho años y solo conoces a tus padres.**

**- ¿Es cierto que irás al manicomio?**

**- Si manicomio, manicomio** –decía mas bien el pequeño repitiendo lo que decía su hermano menor.

**- Nooo, claro que no** –Sasuke se veía ya un poco fastidiado hasta que de pronto bajo Deidara tranquilizando a sus hijos.

**- Oigan niños tranquilos, no bombardeen a ****Sasuke con ese tipo de preguntas, anden vayan a seguir viendo la televisión y pórtense bien.**

Los pequeños asintieron ante lo que les dijo su padre y volvieron a lo suyo mientras Deidara se quedaba con Sasuke.

**- ****¿tienes un minuto Sasuke?** –el pelinegro asintió y se alejaron un poco de los oídos listos de los niños.

**- Bueno se que esto es difícil y todo lleva un proceso y créeme que estamos siempre para ti, si necesitas de nuestra ayuda ¿lo sabes verdad?** –le decía muy serio Deidara a Sasuke.

**- Si, gracias lo sé.**

**- Te diré algo, a pesar de que nos ves a ****Itachi y a mi siempre juntos, riendo y metiéndonos mano, pues no es lo mismo ¿sabes?**

**- ¿Ehh?** –Sasuke se había perdido en la conversación y ya no sabía porque le contaba eso.

**- Bueno antes tu hermano y yo era mas salvajes y mas aventureros, pero pues llegaron los niños y nuestros ímpetus disminuyeron, aunque hay veces en las que nos comportamos como bestias, a veces le hago el baile de los siete velos a tu hermano y nos entregamos a una desenfrenada noche pasional y…**

**- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡¡¡Giaakkk!!! Que asco Deidara no quiero saber sobre su vida sexual mejor anda váyanse ya que yo cuidaré de los niños.**

Sasuke se dio media vuelta con cara de asco y volvió con sus sobrinos para después Deidara meditar lo que había dicho.

**- **_**"Vaya no sé lo que dije pero parece que sirvió"**_–eso fue lo que pensó Deidara mientras salía y se reunía con su marido.

Al otro día ya por la noche, en una residencia realmente impresionante se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de compromiso de Gaara y Naruto, los coches ultimo modelo llegaban, gente realmente importante por parte de Gaara llegaban con regalos excéntricos y se veía a leguas que eran mucho muy caros.

Dentro de la casa la adornaba una escalera enorme en forma oval, candiles enormes que colgaban del techo de aquella residencia hechos de cristal cortado, los invitados traían en sus manos copas de cristal finamente marcadas con las iniciales de Naruto y Gaara, era un festín en grande, a lado derecho de la casa estaba el bufete donde tenia toda clase de alimentos para la cena a demás de la barra de postres y sin faltar una barra de bebidas.

Las amistades de Naruto estaban a su alrededor felicitándolo por tan espectacular fiesta, el estaba radiante su cabello rubio brillaba por si solo y su sonrisa parecía como si iluminara todo el salón.

En tanto Gaara estaba platicando con Sasori su amigo de hacía años ya mientras Naruto le sonreía muy contento y le saludaba desde lejos.

**- Bueno ya esta hecho ****Sa-Chan, le debo eso aunque sea** –le decía mientras le devolvía el saludo a su prometido-. **Es hora de dar ese paso, casarme y la verdad no es gran problema** –en eso venía Naruto a lado de su madre acercándose a ellos-. **Y he aquí al hombre con el cual me casaré.**

**- Eso es cierto** –Naruto se acercaba a Gaara y le picaba las costillas jugando mientras le sonreía-. **Si recuerda el 25 de agosto será y te divertirás planeando la boda conmigo.**

**- Eh…sobre eso** –el rostro de Gaara cambio y se puso serio-. **Yo creo que es mejor que tu te hagas cargo de eso ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?** –lo miraba a los ojos mientras tomaba sus manos.

**- Pero, yo quiero que lo hagamos juntos Gaara** –le decía Naruto con un puchero en su rostro.

**- Lo sé pero tu sabes que yo soy malísimo en esas cosas Naru-chan y además imagínate que a mi me gusten unas flores que a ti te desagradan se que jamás me lo perdonarás.**

**- Bueno para que las flores si de todos modos ni te darás cuenta de que las hay para esas horas estarás realmente ebrio Gaara** –le decía Sasori mientras Gaara reía por la cara que había puesto el kitzune.

**- Tienes razón ****Sasori, ni siquiera me daré cuenta, vamos dame cinco** –Sasori y Gaara chocan sus manos mientras seguían riendo en tanto Iruka llegaba hasta ellos y saludaba.

**- Hola Gaara ****veo que te diviertes con eso de casarte, aunque me estaba preguntando si con todo esto no te perderás tu programa favorito, ya sabes** –Iruka era un hombre que no le caía del todo bien Gaara se le hacía un hombre realmente seco y nada parecía que ver con Naruto.

**- Como crees, es verano ya todos los programas serán repetidos** –le decía mientras sus ojos color esmeralda lo miraban fijamente y le sonreía con un poco de prepotencia.

**- Ohh, Gaara realmente eres fantástico** –le decía todo eso Iruka en un tono mas que burlesco.

En tanto en la entrada principal llegaba Sasuke acompañado de Kakashi, mirando a todos lados.

**- Oye si que ese hombre tiene dinero, no escatimo en nada.**

**- Si ya veo.**

**- Apropósito ¿me queda bien esta vestimenta?** –le decía Kakashi acomodándose la camisa negra que llevaba, en realidad se veía realmente impresionante con esos pantalones negros en pinzas.

**- Si te ves bien, mira solo nos quedaremos unos minutos, saludamos y nos vamos** –le decía Sasuke ya que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar a parte no tenia ánimos para nada-. **Mira ahí esta Naruto** –lo miraba fijamente pues realmente esa noche estaba radiante.

**- Bueno, vamos a saludarlo** –decía Kakashi mientras veía como Sasuke fijaba su mirada en el rubio.

Los dos caminan hasta Naruto y cuando estuvieron cerca el rubio se alegró en demasía dejando con la palabra en la boca a Sasori que en esos momentos platicaba con él.

**- Hola chicos, me alegro**** mucho de que hayan venido, mira Sasori, ellos son Sasuke y Kakashi son amigos del trabajo** –los presentaba con una alegre sonrisa mientras los otros se daban un apretón de manos mientras Naruto se acercaba a Gaara y pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de su novio-. **Y el es Gaara mi novio y prometido** –decía muy contento.

**- Mucho gusto ****Sasuke Uchiha** –Sasuke saludaba de mano al pelirrojo y sonreía complacido por la alegría que despedía el rubio, en tanto Sasori de pronto interrumpió.

**- ¿****Sasuke Uchiha?** – Sasuke volteó hacia donde lo llamaba Sasori-. **¿Eres el Sasuke Uchiha al que dejaron plantado en plena ceremonia? Oí lo que pasó, pero que fría esa mujer debiste sentirte como una mierda.**

En ese instante el rostro del Uchiha cambio molestándose por el comentario fuera de lugar.

**- No, en realidad me sentí muy bien, pero gracias por recordármelo, mis padres murieron cuando tenía diez años ¿quieres hablar al respecto?** –le dijo realmente molesto y haciendo de todo una ironía.

**- ****No ¿Por qué quisiera oír al respecto de eso?** –Sasori lo miraba extrañado por ese comentario y no entendía por que lo hacía.

**- Tampoco lo sé** –decía ya un poco alterado el Uchiha y de pronto intervino Gaara.

**- ¡Hey! Creo que alguien necesita un trago** –dijo esto refiriéndose a Sasuke, de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba y se tranquilizó un poco contestándole cortésmente a Gaara.

**- No, creo yo no. No soy un buen bebedor.**

**- Bueno, tu no tomas pero nosotros si** –dirigió su mirada a Sasori-. **¿Que te parece si vamos a la barra por unos tragos? **

**- Buena idea**

**- Pero yo te veo en la barra antes voy al baño** –Gaara se fue directo al baño mientras Sasuke con su mirada prepotente le devolvía a Sasori.

**- Oye, después de esos tragos es mejor que no manejes a tu casa.**

**- Si como digas** –le contestó el otro sin saber porque ahora le decía aquello, definitivamente pensaba Sasori que estaba mal de la cabeza y mejor dirigió sus pasos a la barra.

En cuanto se fue Sasori, Naruto se alegró y dirigió su sonrisa a sus ahora amigos.

**- Me alegra mucho de que hayan venido, no hablamos mucho en el trabajo porque no nos da tiempo.**

**- Tienes razón, estas ocasiones nos sirven para conocernos mejor** –le decía Kakashi mientras Sasuke ponía cara de _"y a este que le pico"_

_**-**_** Creo que eso no es lo que decías antes Kakashi o ya no te acuerdas lo que me decías en los banquetes mientras veías a Naruto servir** –echaba de cabeza por completo al peliplata mientras éste enrojecía.

**- No se de que hablas.**

**- Si ****acuérdate que decías que decías que lo invitarías a salir y que se lo harías sin que se diera cuenta.**

**- No es cierto y no se de que hablas.**

**- ¿Qué? Es cierto, decías que se lo harías sin que se diera cuenta.**

**- Y ¿Qué era exactamente lo que me harías?**

**- Si Kakashi dinos que es lo que querías darle y hacerle a Naruto** –el Uchiha se burlaba cada vez más del rostro de su amigo.

**- Sabias que eres un idiota Uchiha** –mejor decidió emprender la huída antas de que hiciera quedar mas mal.

**- ¿Qué a donde vas?** –Reía entre dientes Sasuke y Naruto se divertía viendo su sonrisa-. **¿Ahora te da pena decirlo porque sabes que esta comprometido?** –los dos siguen con la mirada a Kakashi que ya les da la espalda caminando hacia el otra ala de la residencia.

**- ****Kakashi, ¿solo por que estoy comprometido no me lo harás dattebayo?** –reían los dos a costa del peliplata que solo volteó con cara de cansancio.

**- Si, muy graciosos los dos.**

**- Anda ve a comer algo y no asustes a los invitados** –Kakashi ya no volteó y solo le enseñó su dedo de en medio.

En tanto Naruto y Sasuke sonreían por las maldades que le hacían al pobre de su amigo.

**- ¿Cómo te encuentras ****Sasuke?** –le preguntó Naruto mas serio, sabía que aún le lastimaba aquello.

**- Lo voy pasando, no te preocupes por eso, mejor háblame de cómo van los preparativos para la boda** –lo miraba fijamente y se sentía un poco nervioso pues sus orbes azules le transmitían algo que no podía descifrar.

**- Oh, bueno, sabes a Gaara no le gusta mucho estas cosas, el ahora mismo esta muy ocupado como para hacerse cargo de esto también, ya sabes el trabaja en la bolsa en el área de bonos ****y realmente no tiene tiempo de nada.**

**- Oh, trabaja en la bolsa, si, supongo que ha de ser muy estresante.**

**- Lo es, a veces no duerme por eso, pero yo lo estoy llevando todo, fui a Marshal´s a ver lo de las flores y...** –en ese instante Sasuke lo interrumpió.

**- Deberías ir a la florería Konoha, de la familia Yamanaka tienen un gran surtido y tienen precios muy accesibles.**

**- Florería Yamanaka, hey, gracias por la sugerencia, me pasaré por ahí mañana** –le dijo con una sonrisa mas que tierna, a Sasuke le pareció muy sensual y sexy.

**- Dime ¿regresarás a la música con tu banda?**

**- Lo haré aunque creo que por lógica tengo que cambiar de dirección, de hecho, nos contrataron para un Bar Mitz Vah.**

**- Que genial ****Sasuke, entonces nos seguiremos viendo más** –Naruto se sonrojó un poco y Sasuke no pasó desapercibido el gesto.

**- Lo será ****Naruto** –le sonrió un tanto ladino.

La fiesta siguió un por un tiempo más y Sasuke se quedó a lado de Naruto platicando ya que Gaara estaba en sus asuntos con sus amigos y parecía no importarle realmente lo que sucedía con su prometido o su reunión.

**Continuará…**


	5. Nueva Oportunidad

**Capitulo 5**

**Nueva oportunidad**

Sasuke y su grupo se encontraban amenizando la fiesta de Bar Mitz Vah, todos se divertían en esa fiesta y se dio cuenta de que el festejado era el único que no se divertía, al término de la canción Sasuke dejó en el micrófono a su amigo Rock Lee, sin embargo pensaba seriamente Sasuke en pedirle que se aprendiera otra canción porque siempre era la misma, de hecho no se sabía otra.

Sasuke caminaba hasta el festejado, era un niño regordete y simpático pero tenía el rostro triste.

**- Hola amigo ¿Por qué no te estás divirtiendo y bailando con tus amigos? ¿Estás triste?**

**- En realidad no me siento con muchos ánimos, esa niña que está ahí rodeada de mis amigos, le pregunté que si quería bailar conmigo y me contestó que ella no bailaba con perdedores como yo.**

**- Oye eso duele** –le dijo Sasuke al tiempo que se sentaba-. **Te diré una cosa amigo, se que se siente muy mal cuando alguien te rechaza cuando le pides que baile contigo, pero se que encontrarás a alguien un día que quiera bailar contigo, eso te lo prometo amigo ya verás** –Sasuke mira de soslayo a Naruto que esta sirviendo la cena en las mesas de los invitados y éste le sonríe mientras que el Uchiha corresponde su sonrisa.

La fiesta sigue y Sasuke habla a los invitados por el micrófono…

**- Bueno, veo que todos se divierten y me alegro, pero antes de seguir con la siguiente canción quisiera presentarles a un muy buen amigo se llama ****Naruto** –el chico voltea al oír que lo llaman-. **Hola Naruto** –Sasuke saluda con la mano al rubio-. **¿Puedes venir un momento a la pista?** –el rubio asintió sonriente dejando la jarra del café en una de las mesas que en ese momento estaba sirviendo y dirigiéndose muy sonriente hasta Sasuke, llega a la pista y saluda a los jovencitos que estaban en la pista-. **Ahora chicos saluden a mi amigo Naruto.**

Se oyeron muchos piropos para el rubio que simplemente no dejaba de sonreír y sus mejillas se tintaban en un rojo carmesí-. **¡Hola chicos, chicas, buenas noches y gracias por los piropos!** –Naruto tenía mucha vergüenza en ese instante.

**- Bueno quisiera saber a quien le gustaría bailar con este guapo y lindo kitzune** -las propuestas no se hicieron esperar, tanto de chicas como de chicos, en ese instante todos querían bailar con Naruto y este enrojecía y no entendía porque Sasuke estaba haciendo todo eso-. **¡Wow! Cuantas proposiciones Naru-chan, pero ahora yo te voy a pedir que escojas entre todos estos jóvenes y chicas con quien quieres bailar, piénsatelo bien escoge al que tu creas que es el menos perdedor de toda esta fiesta. **

Naruto en ese instante entendió lo que sucedía y recordó que había estado hablando con aquel jovencito regordete, así que mientras Naruto recorría con su vista a todos los presentes hasta que se encontró con el chico que estaba sentado casi en un rincón, fue hasta él y le tendió la mano muy sonriente.

**- ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo esta pieza?** –le preguntó tiernamente el rubio al jovencito aquel.

El chico levantó la vista y se sorprendió de que lo escogiera precisamente a él, tomo su mano y fueron directo al centro de la pista, en tanto Sasuke se alegró de que hubiera entendido aquello Naruto.

**- Bien amigo diviértete** –le dijo mientras empezó a tocar la banda y Sasuke comenzó a cantar algo más bien romántico.

Naruto se dejaba llevar por el chico mientras oía la melodiosa voz de Sasuke, se movían al compás de la canción, todos sus amigos ahora si lo animaban y de pronto aquel jovencito comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta colocarlas en el bien formado trasero del rubio, este al sentir las manos del chico se descontroló un poco y volvió su rostro sorprendido a Sasuke, éste solo se sonrió y con solo una mirada le pidió que tuviera un poco de calma, Naruto no podía dejar de sorprenderse aquel chico estaba apretando sus glúteos con firmeza, sin más Naruto ya no le tomó importancia y siguió bailando alegremente con el chico.

Sasuke miraba fijamente al rubio, no podía ni siquiera dirigir su mirada a otro lado, era hermoso realmente, sus facciones delicadas pero aquellas marquitas zorrunas lo desarmaban por completo. El pelinegro no se había dado cuenta de que Naruto estaba ayudando a su corazón a sanar.

Pronto las parejas empezaron a llenar la pista siguiendo el ejemplo del jovencito bailando con sus parejas y tomándose de sus glúteos, Sasuke bajó del escenario e invitó a una de las jóvenes a bailar y él mismo puso las manos de la chica sobre sus glúteos, todos bailaban de la misma manera hasta Kakashi y Choujii bailaban.

Sasuke volvió al escenario dejando a la chica con otro chico y mientras cantaba la última estrofa, Naruto seguía sonriéndole y mirándolo fijamente, en cuanto acabó la canción Naruto se separó del chico y le besó una mejilla

**- Eres un gran bailarín, gracias por bailar conmigo.**

**- Para el nuevo conquistador** –dijo Sasuke en tanto Naruto dirigió su mirada al Uchiha y le hizo una reverencia mientras sonreía alegremente y Sasuke le guiñaba un ojo en contestación.

La fiesta siguió un poco más pero por fin terminaba y Naruto y sus demás compañeros ya recogían el lugar y Naruto se dirigió hasta Sasuke y su grupo que también hacían lo mismo con sus instrumentos y demás cosas.

**- Oye dobe, gracias por lo que hiciste con el chico.**

**- ¿Dobe? ¿A quien le dices dobe, teme?** –Naruto no se explicaba aquello, pero se dio cuenta de que aquello le causaba gracia a Sasuke.

**- No te enojes ****Naruto, no lo digo como insulto, solo me salió.**

**- Oh, ya veo. ¿Te digo una cosa? Las manos del chico eran realmente fuertes no parecían las manos de un joven de trece años** –sonreía.

**- Eso lo he visto, oye le dirás a Gaara que alguien estuvo tocándote el trasero** –Sasuke sonreía de medio lado mientras amarraba unos cables.

**- Creo que lo mantendré en secreto** –Naruto reía complacido y el solo mirar al pelinegro le hacía olvidarse de todo-. **¡Oh! Apropósito gracias por decirme lo de la florería, fui y me gasté menos de lo que pensaba, además su catálogo es muy amplio.**

**- No fue nada** –Sasuke seguía guardando sus cosas-. **Simplemente sabía que en ese lugar no te cobrarían de más por unas flores.**

**- Pero el recién llegado necesita toda la ayuda posible** –lo miraba con ojitos casi suplicantes, pero Sasuke se hacía el que no entendía.

-** Pero tienes a Iruka o a tu mamá que te pueden ayudar ¿no?** –lo miraba de soslayo mientras guardaba mas cosas.

**- Mi mamá vive una hora de aquí e ****Iruka en realidad no le interesa nada de esto, así que solo queda una persona** –lo seguía mirando suplicante.

**- ¿Quién? Lee** –Naruto voltea a ver a lee y enseguida riéndose de éste ya que parecía mas entretenido mirándose al espejo estudiando poses según él muy "sexys"

**- No, no claro que no** –le decía entre risas, en tanto Sasuke sabía perfectamente que se refería a él.

**- Lo haría de veras, solo que ahora no puedo** –trataba de no mirarlo mucho pues sabía que al final lograría convencerlo.

**- Lo comprendo no creas que no, solo es que no sé como hacerlo** –sus ojos denotaban tristeza-. **La verdad temo pagar $5000 yenes por un pastel a medio comer.**

**- Tengo que conseguir mas eventos donde poder tocar, después de lo que hice tal vez tenga suerte y me caigan algunos trabajos** –Sasuke miraba a Naruto fijamente y el rubio le imploraba ayuda con esa carita tan tierna.

**- Por favor** –le pedía susurrándole, ante este rostro Sasuke no pudo negarse y simplemente cedió.

**- Está bien, lo haré y te acompañaré hacer tus cosas** –simplemente aquel rubio empezaba a ejercer algo mas sobre él.

**- Si, gracias** –el rubio se levantó de donde estaba y lo abrazó súbitamente mientras lo apretaba inconscientemente, el moreno sintió algo mientras sentía en su cuello la respiración del rubio que reía.

Algo comenzaba a suceder pero era muy pronto para saber que era lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

**Continuará…**


	6. Comienzan los Preparativos

**Capitulo 6**

**Comienzan los preparativos**

Al día siguiente, Sasuke pasó a casa de Iruka por Naruto para ir a ver lo de la fotografía de la boda.

**- Vamos dobe, es hora de irnos y ya sabes que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer** –le decía mientras Naruto inflaba sus mejillas porque eso de llamarle dobe no le gustaba nada, aunque al parecer solo Sasuke podía llamarlo así.

**- Ya voy, ya voy, que desesperación teme, parece que hoy te levantaste con muchos ánimos** –llegaba hasta él e Iruka que estaba en la cocina los miraba.

**- ¡Oigan! ¿No quieren desayunar algo?**

**- Desayunamos Sasuke, anda si no moriré por el camino.**

**- Esta bien Naruto, no quiero cargar en mi conciencia si algo te sucede.**

Naruto se alegraba como era su costumbre y tomaba la mano de Sasuke para que lo acompañara a la mesa, en tanto Iruka no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba.

**- Así que irán a ver lo de la fotografía ¿verdad?** –decía Iruka sirviéndoles un plato a cada quien.

**- Si, iruka, Sasuke decidió ayudarme a preparar las cosas ¿no es así teme?** –lo miraba muy alegre, sin embargo Sasuke ocultaba que aquello en realidad le comenzaba a molestar un poco.

**- Si dobe, anda come, no debemos de perder tiempo.**

Los tres comienzan a desayunar platicando de trivialidades y haciendo un poco más manejable el tema para Sasuke, iruka sabía que aún no estaba del todo bien, sin embargo Naruto influía un poco en ese aspecto.

Un poco mas tarde Naruto y Sasuke salen de la casa y el rubito se despide alegremente de su primo.

**- Gracias iruka por el desayuno** –decía Sasuke ya en la puerta y esperando que saliera primero Naruto.

Mientras caminaban hacia el estudio fotográfico Naruto miraba de soslayo a Sasuke pues parecía que su mente en realidad estaba en otra parte.

**- Oye teme, entiendo que casi te obligue a ayudarme en esto, pero quiero que sepas que si tu no te sientes a gusto, mejor no lo hagas, la verdad no me gusta verte así.**

**- no digas tonterías dobe, si me ofrecí fue porque realmente quiero ayudarte, así que olvida eso ¿quieres?** –lo mira y toma su mano llevándolo mas de prisa hacia el estudio de Maito Guy.

Ya estando en el estudio de Guy, Sasuke esta intentando que le diga que realmente ha ofrecido mejores precios que el que les esta dando por la sesión de fotografías.

**- Guy, sé que para la boda de Hinata Hyuuga le diste ese precio** –le decía un Sasuke insistente y sin quitarle la vista de encima.

**- Eso no es cierto** –replicó Guy mientras que él mismo se delataba al quitar la vista del uchiha.

**- Guy, mírame a los ojos, estoy justo delante de ti, anda Guy ¿le diste ese precio o no?** –Guy no quería dar su brazo a torcer y se escapaba de mirar directamente a Sasuke pues sabía que lo había descubierto.

**- E… está bien, esta bien, me has descubierto, pero que conste que solo por esta vez haré la excepción** –los miraba ahora sí casi rojo de la pena porque lo habían atrapado en la mentirilla.

Sasuke y Naruto sonrieron complacidos y victoriosos, sobre todo Sasuke que sabía que no podía fallar ante su mirada penetrante e intimidante, sin embargo Guy siguió con su plática hacia ellos-. **¿Les puedo decir una cosa? Yo en verdad trato con mucha gente y ¿saben lo que veo?** -Naruto y Sasuke se voltean a ver sonrientes negando con su cabeza y volviendo su mirada a aquel hombre de ceja poblada-. **Ustedes se ven verdaderamente felices, les irá muy bien en su matrimonio, de veras lo van a lograr** –les decía muy convencido Guy mientras les sonreía.

**- ¿Cómo puede saber eso?** –preguntaba Naruto muy sonriente, pero curioso de saber porque pensaba que ellos eran una pareja.

**- Si Guy ¿Cómo lo puedes saber?** –sonreía de medio lado el uchiha y en vez de la expresión de Naruto, el tenía esa mirada de escepticismo.

**- Bueno yo trato con toda clase de gente y todo este tiempo de experiencia pues me es fácil ver cuando una pareja será feliz y lo logrará.**

Naruto sonreía pues todo lo que decía aquel hombre le parecía extraño pero de algún modo muy real.

**- Pero, nosotros no nos vamos a casar **–zanjó de repente Sasuke sonriendo por las mentiras que decía Guy.

**- Eso es cierto** –lo siguió Naruto-. **De hecho somos hermanos** –Naruto golpeo no muy fuerte el brazo del uchiha.

**- ¡Ah! Era eso entonces, es que noté cierta intimidad en ustedes** –los miraba un tanto reído por su confusión pero era cierto que guy muy pocas veces cometía ese tipo de errores.

**- Si de hecho cuando éramos pequeños no nos llevábamos nada bien **- Naruto observaba con detenimiento a Sasuke mientras inventaba aquella historia, en realidad sus ojos quería decir otra cosa-. **Porque yo solía estirarle los cabellos **–Sasuke bruscamente tomó del cabello a Naruto jalándoselo y zarandeándolo, eso hizo que el rubito pegara un grito sin embargo siguiendo con el juego Naruto mordió con ganas el fuerte brazo de "su hermano", Sasuke al sentir los dientes del rubio sobre su piel ahogó su grito saliendo como una especie de gruñido, pero después riéndose como si nada hubiera pasado.

Guy no comprendía el comportamiento de esos "hermanos" simplemente le parecían unos salvajes, en tanto Sasuke se levantaba tendiéndole una mano a Naruto para que se fueran de ahí.

**- Mejor nos vamos Guy, anda hermanita vamos a casa **–le decía Sasuke mientras Guy no dejaba de verlos sorprendido.

**- Eres hombre muerto, cuando lleguemos a la casa te acusaré con mamá **–decía Naruto un tanto reído ya que Sasuke lo llevaba abrazado del cuello.

Un poco mas tarde mientras caminaban por el parque Naruto sonreía como hacía mucho tiempo.

**- Oye teme ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa idea?** –reía tras recordar.

**- No sé solo se me ocurrió, es que ese Guy, de veras es mentiroso** –se reía de medio lado mientras veía de soslayo al rubio que caminaba con la vista en el suelo-. **Dobe, no deberías de caminar mirando hacia abajo.**

**- Teme, solo estoy contando mis pasos **–lo miraba con una sonrisa muy cristalina y aquellos rubios cabellos brillaban tras que el sol le daba luz.

**- Bueno ¿Dónde quieres ir ahora? **–le preguntaba mientras Naruto buscaba en la bolsa de su pantalón sacando una nota donde había escrito su recorrido.

**- Bueno, tenemos que ir a ver la música, me dijeron que podía pasar como a las doce y media. Sasuke ¿estás seguro de que no quieres cantar en mi boda? **–le preguntaba un tanto ansioso.

**- Creo que no sería bueno Naruto, además no podré divertirme** **totalmente si solo voy a trabajar.**

**- Tienes razón. Bueno vamos a ver a ese grupo.**

Así pues Sasuke y Naruto se dirigen al lugar donde ensaya el grupo de Oroshimaru y su sonido.

Naruto y Sasuke entraron y de inmediato Oroshimaru les pidió que tomaran asiento para deleitarles con una canción. Así lo hicieron esperaron a que empezaran con la demostración.

La música empezó y un Oroshimaru enfundado en un saco de lentejuelas rojas salio al escenario y todo su grupo combinaba con lo que llevaba puesto, sobre todo en el color rojo.

Oroshimaru se empezó a mover al compás de la música con unos movimientos por demás bochornosos, haciendo que Naruto se le tiñeran sus mejillas por la vergüenza ajena que le provocaba aquel hombre.

**- Oye, nunca lo había visto desde esta perspectiva ¿es así como me veo? **–le decía Sasuke mientras veía las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio.

**- No, no, tu eres mucho mejor, él es…ridículo** –le hablaba al oído mientras Oroshimaru seguía con su espectáculo.

El hombre hacía esos movimientos obscenos, tocando de vez en cuando sus genitales y Naruto ante eso solo volteaba su rostro mirando a Sasuke, como implorando que se acabara la demostración, en tanto Sasuke veía incómodo al rubio.

Cuando termino aquella grotesca demostración, Sasuke se acercó a Oroshimaru, como un gesto de solidaridad.

**- Oye, Oroshimaru, eso estuvo muy bien, gracias **–le tendió la mano para que la estrechara y en un gesto de cinismo y casi para lastimar al pelinegro le contestó una idiotez.

**- No, gracias a ti.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Por retirarte **–miró con un gesto descortés al rubito que lo hizo voltear a otro lado, pero el hombre siguió con su discurso-. **Oye, tal vez deba agradecérselo a Sakura, ahora tengo el triple de trabajo **–palmeó su rostro sin ninguna consideración.

Naruto al oír y ver aquello se puso de pie y encaró al tipo, sus ojos denotaban furia y solo atinó a contestarle.

**- Bueno, acabas de inspirarme a contratar un discjockey, así que gracias.**

**- Oh, bueno. Pues suerte, ojala que encuentres un discjockey que sepa moverse y agitarse como lo hago yo** –aquel hombre parecía que tenía cara de reptil y al enojarse solo lo hizo notarse mas.

Sasuke y Naruto esperaron a que se fuera y el rubio se sentó una vez mas mientras el pelinegro sonreía por como lo había enfrentado el dobe.

**- Dime Sasuke ¿Cómo te hiciste cantante de bodas?** –le preguntaba Naruto sonriente y mirándolo directamente a aquellos ojos negros.

**- Lo hice para ganar dinero primeramente, hasta tener éxito en mi carrera musical**

**- Quieres ser una estrella de rock ¿verdad?**

**- En realidad, lo que quiero ser es un compositor, lo más difícil es componer una canción, me gustan los retos, pero lo que mas me gustaría es que cuando escriba una canción y que sea un éxito la gente al escucharla diga "se lo que estaba sintiendo** **realmente ese tipo", no sé si me entiendes.**

**- Claro, lo entiendo. ¿Has compuesto alguna canción recientemente? **–lo miraba un poco cohibido, sin embargo sosteniéndole la mirada.

**- Si, supongo que compuse algo** –lo miró y por un momento se perdió en el azul de los ojos del rubio.

**- ¿Me la quisieras cantar?** –le preguntaba Naruto un tanto rojo, realmente le intimidaba la mirada penetrante del uchiha.

**- No, no es buena ¿para que quieres oír algo que la verdad no vale la pena?**

**- Seguro es muy buena, anda cántala ¿quieres?**

**- No, yo creo que… bueno compuse la mitad cuando estaba con Sakura y la otra después de haber terminado con ella, así que no tiene mucha congruencia.**

**- No me importa, me gustaría escucharla.**

**- Bueno, está bien** –Sasuke con mucho desgano se puso de pie mientras Naruto le aplaudía para animarlo un poco más.

Sasuke tomó una guitarra del escenario y la conectó al amplificador.

**- Debo advertirte que esta canción tiene mucha influencia de un grupo de hace varias décadas, así que probablemente suene un poco extraña.**

**- Esta bien** –Naruto sonreía.

**- Muy bien aquí va…**

_**No sé**_

_**Cuanto te necesito**_

_**Si estás cerca**_

_**No me siento triste**_

_**Y cuando me besas**_

_**Siento que tú también me necesitas**_

_**No puedo creer que encontré**_

_**Un amor tan puro y verdadero**_

_**Pero eran puras mentiras**_

_**Fue una maldita broma**_

_**Y cuando pienso en ti **_

_**Espero que te atragantes y mueras**_

_**Espero que lo que me hiciste**_

_**Te haya causado mucha alegría**_

_**Yo me acuesto en la cama todo el día**_

_**Muerto de melancolía**_

_**Me dejaste ahí completamente solo**_

_**Llorando sin cesar**_

_**Que alguien me mate por favor**_

_**Que alguien me mate por favor**_

_**Estoy de rodillas pidiéndolo**_

_**Por favor, por favor**_

_**Mátenme **_

_**Quiero morir**_

_**Péguenme un tiro en la cabeza**_

Fue así como terminó la canción de Sasuke mientras Naruto le regalaba una hermosa y cálida sonrisa, en tanto Sasuke por más que trató dejó salir su llanto.

**- Me gustó mucho Sasuke** –el rubito le dijo aquello lo más tiernamente posible.

En tanto Naruto salía de allí con Sasuke tomado de la mano, invitándolo un helado, sabía que lo necesitaba.

**- Gracias por el helado, esto siempre me hace sentir bien** –le decía el moreno mientras comía su banana split.

**- En para mi un placer invitarte teme.**

**- Es raro estar aquí, solía venir con Sakura y tomábamos batidos de chocolate.**

**- ¿Puedo preguntarte que pasó con Sakura?**

**- No era la mujer indicada, supongo.**

**- ¿Sospechabas eso cuando estaban juntos? **

**- Debería haberlo sospechado.**

**- te contaré algo, una vez fuimos al gran cañón, íbamos en avión y Sakura ya había estado ahí y yo no, ¿creerías que me dejaría sentarme en la ventanilla para poder verlo? Pero sabes que no lo hizo, no son cosas tan importantes pero hubo mas cosas así. Ya se que suena estúpido.**

**- No, no es así. Los detalles cuentan,**

**- ¿Cómo supiste que Gaara era el indicado?**

**- El hombre indicado. Bueno siempre me imagine al hombre indicado a aquel que envejeciera conmigo. Y bueno Gaara sería un viejito muy bien parecido.**

**- Bueno, no creo que sea bien parecido, pero supongo que no cuenta.**

**- No, no cuenta** –reían por el comentario.

Naruto y Sasuke reían y sin embargo aquel día fue el mejor que pudieron haber tenido.

El corazón de Sasuke iba sanando poco a poco sin que él lo notara al menos y Naruto, Naruto simplemente se sentía feliz de haber conocido a Sasuke.

**Continuará…**


	7. Comienzan los Preparativos 2a Parte

**Capitulo 7**

**Comienzan los preparativos 2ª. Parte**

Al otro día Sasuke y Kakashi pasan temprano por naruto para seguir con los preparativos, esa mañana iruka acompañaría al rubiecito ya que no tenía nada más que hacer y realmente parecía ser divertido ya que naruto le platicaba como había estado su día a lado de sasuke y eso realmente le intrigaba.

En fin, Sasuke y Kakashi llegaban y el moreno se bajaba del auto para tocar el timbre de la casa, Naruto abrió muy contento como siempre y observando que ahora venía acompañado por Kakashi.

**- Ohayo teme, puntual como siempre** –Naruto saluda a kakashi desde la puerta y el peliplata le devuelve el saludo-. **Sasuke, mi madre vino para acompañarnos hoy ¿no te molesta?**

**- Por supuesto que no dobe, es tu madre y por supuesto que esto le gustaría hacerlo contigo** –sonreía de lado por aquella tonta sugerencia.

**- Perfecto teme, espera, les aviso y nos vamos ya** –Sasuke solo asintió y regresó al auto con Kakashi, subiéndose de inmediato.

**- ¿Y bien?** –Preguntó el peliplata-. **¿Vendrá o no?**

**- Claro que vendrá, no seas idiota Kakashi, solo es que vino su madre y ella también vendrá.**

**- Bueno, no te alteres, a propósito, también viene Iruka** –sonrió de medio lado-. **De verdad es muy atractivo.**

**- ¿Quién? **

**- Iruka, tonto** –Kakashi sonreía mientras los dos jóvenes y la madre subían en la parte de atrás del auto.

**- Ohayo, Kakashi-san, muchas gracias por llevarnos** –le decía muy educadamente Naruto.

**- No tienes porque agradecer Naruto, ahora ¿Dónde vamos?** –Kakashi encendió el auto mientras Naruto le decía que tenían que ir a escoger el pastel, en tanto Sasuke le señalaba por donde ir.

Un poco mas tarde llegaban a la pastelería elegida y los cinco miraban por el escaparate los bonitos pasteles que ahí exhibían.

**- Mira teme, ese pastel se ve delicioso ¿no crees? **

**- Si, si se ve delicioso, pero es pastel para una fiesta de niño Naruto, así vamos por acá** –Sasuke tomaba la mano del rubio y tiraba de él hasta llegar con los otros tres que parecía que habían venido de excursión.

Así que por fin entraron a la pastelería probando el pastel que por unanimidad les había gustado.

El propietario era el señor Akimichi que sin mas les entregó un pequeño platito con pedacitos de pastel para que lo probaran uno por uno.

Kushina, le daba de probar el pastel en la boca a Naruto, mientras éste tomaba el platito y le daba en la boca otro pedazo a Iruka que a su vez le daba a probar a Kakashi y este al querer darle en la boca a Sasuke, éste lo detuvo y le quitó el plato.

**- Ey, ni se te ocurra, yo mismo lo pruebo** –el pelinegro se metió en la boca el pedacito de pastel y de pronto sintió que alguien le hablaba por la espalda y al voltear Sasuke, una señora le pedía que le diera de probar de ese pastel.

Sasuke la miró y por no ser mal educado le metió el trozo completo dentro de la boca de aquella desconocida, todos reían y después Sasuke se volvió hacia ellos…

**- Un momento y ¿Esta quien es?** –miró a su amigo.

**- No lo sé, mejor vámonos. Me da miedo esa mirada.**

Naruto optó por ese pastel y lo apartó de inmediato, después todos salieron riendo del local pues realmente fue divertido el rostro que puso Sasuke después de meditar a quien diablos le había dado ese trozo de pastel.

Siguieron caminando por aquellas calles comerciales y decidieron ir a escoger el atuendo de novio, ya que Gaara tampoco había querido complacerlo con eso, además quedaba de paso.

Entraron al local y una señorita muy amable les ofreció entrar a la parte de atrás donde podía medirse los tuxedos que quisiera. Todos se ofrecieron a medírselos para que Naruto pudiera escoger el que mejor le pareciera.

Iruka fue el primero en entrar al probador y salir con un tuxedo en color blanco con unos bordados medio extraños en encaje, definitivamente a ninguno les gustó ya que por la espalda era medio transparente.

Naruto estaba sentado en medio de Sasuke y de Kakashi mientras su madre estaba tras él.

Después fue el turno de pasar de Kakashi, que definitivamente era demasiado revelador aquel tuxedo y Sasuke de inmediato dijo "**No**", Naruto lo miró y sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

Naruto ya se había probado cuanto traje le habían traído pero ninguno le convencía, de pronto volteó hacia el ventanal y vio que pasaba Rock Lee, Sasuke le tocó por la ventana y Lee entró saludando a todos con esa alegría que lo caracterizaba.

**- Lee, ayúdanos, Naruto no ha podido encontrar su traje de bodas, a ver si tú puedes escoger uno que realmente le vaya al dobe**.

**- Bien, lo haré, escogeré el tuxedo mas bonito que hayas visto Naruto** –Lee se dirigió a donde estaban todo el mundo de tuxedos y comenzó a revisar.

En tanto Naruto se dejaba caer en la silla agotado de ponerse y quitarse la ropa, mientras que Kakashi e iruka veían más trajes.

**- ¿Estas cansado?** –le preguntó Sasuke que estaba casi acostado sobre la silla y con los ojos cerrados.

**- Un poco, no pensé que esto de escoger un traje de boda sería tan estresante, me estoy desesperando teme.**

Sasuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo soltó una carcajada, contagiando a Naruto que al escucharlo simplemente lo miró como alucinado, sin embargo comenzó a reír junto con él.

De pronto la señorita que acompañaba a Lee llegó hasta ellos muy contenta.

**- Parece que su amigo ha encontrado el tuxedo perfecto.**

**- ¿De veras?** –se emocionó Naruto y se sentó expectante y Sasuke lo miraba fijamente-. **¿Qué es lo que tanto me miras teme?** –lo miró de reojo Naruto y Sasuke al darse cuenta de lo que hacía retiró su mirada rápidamente.

**- Nada dobe, pensé que tenías merengue en la mejilla, pero no.**

En eso salio Lee luciendo un hermoso tuxedo, sencillo y con un corte muy elegante y Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces dijo si.

**- Lee es hermoso ese tuxedo, este es el que usaré definitivamente en mi boda** –Naruto miró a Sasuke unos segundos y el pelinegro le sonrió complacido.

Todos estaban encantados con ese tuxedo, de hecho le habían agregado un pequeño velo que cubriría un poco su rostro, esto hizo que todos lo escogieran.

Los días seguían y entre preparativos y apartados Naruto se convirtió en inseparable de Sasuke que hasta lo acompañaba a las clases de canto y de piano que le daba a Tsunade.

Los jueves definitivamente eran de ir a casa de Tsunade y mientras Sasuke impartía su clase a la oba-chan, Naruto se comía tranquilamente el pago de Sasuke, que consistía en bolas de carne bañadas en salsa de tomate.

Así era Sasuke de desinteresado.

Naruto escuchaba atentamente como el pelinegro ayudaba a mejor a Tsunade pues sabía que aquello le ayudaba mucho en su estado de ánimo, el rubio cada vez que terminaban de cantar les aplaudía y festejaba con ellos, de hecho hasta acompañaban a Tsunade al gimnasio para que ejercitara esos músculos y estar resplandeciente para su pervertido marido.

El viernes por la mañana, Naruto y Sasuke contratarían al chofer de limusina, sin embargo el uchiha se quiso divertir antes y mientras según ellos le hacían la prueba a Kakashi, su amigo se burlaba.

**- Claro que lo contrataré, es tu mejor amigo** –le decía Naruto mientras Sasuke miraba el cronómetro y reía alucinado-. **Además es el único chofer de limusinas por aquí.**

**- Lo sé, lo sé dobe, pero me gusta divertirme con él.**

**- Bueno si es así, pues nos divertiremos.**

En tanto Kakashi simplemente actuaba como loco manejando a toda velocidad la limosina.

**- Date prisa amigo, no lo vas a lograr.**

Kakashi aceleró en el último momento y frenó frente a ellos, Sasuke detuvo el cronómetro y puso cara de que "no lo lograste" y enseguida se lo enseñó a Naruto que también le siguió el juego al uchiha.

Kakashi al ver los rostros de los chicos, simplemente volteó al otro lado enojado consigo mismo, porque a él realmente le pareció que había fallado.

**- Derribaste dos conos, pudieron haber sido invitados de la boda** –le decía Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Naruto que seguía muy serio siguiéndole el juego a éste.

**- Eran conos** –Kakashi les decía muy preocupado.

En tanto Sasuke se lleva por la cintura al kitzune que reía divertidísimo por las caras que había puesto Kakashi, mientras Sasuke se aguantaba lo más que podía para no reírse en su cara.

Kakashi solo los observó alejarse de ahí y sin saber por fin si lo contratarían o no.

Ya mas noche, Kakashi y Sasuke pasaron a dejar a Naruto a su casa, había sido un día largo y muy divertido por parte de Sasuke, en tanto Kakashi, aun no se le quitaba un poco lo serio, así que sin más fue a dejar a su casa a Sasuke, deteniéndose en la acera de la casa.

**- ¿Fue divertido hoy verdad?** –le decía Sasuke mientras Kakashi lo miraba fijamente.

**- ¿Tengo el trabajo verdad?** –le soltó de pronto porque ya no aguantaba la incertidumbre.

**- Si, si lo tienes. Recuerda, es dentro de una semana, el veinticinco de agosto, no lo vayas a olvidar Kakashi** –Sasuke le advertía.

**- No, no lo haré** –de pronto volvió su mirada al asiento trasero y se dio cuenta de que había una chaqueta color azul-. **Oye, alguien dejó una chaqueta atrás** –dijo el peliplata a su compañero, Sasuke de inmediato miró hacia atrás tomándola en sus manos.

**- Es de Naruto ¿Te acuerdas? Se la quitó y dijo que el clima no estaba para traer chaquetas** –Kakashi al ver como recordaba cada detalle de eso simplemente sonrió y lo miró fijamente.

**- ¡Oh, Oh! **

**- ¿Qué?** –preguntó perdido el uchiha, por esa sonrisa tonta de su amigo.

**- Te gusta** –le dijo sin más el peliplata.

**- No, no me gusta** –Sasuke ante eso no supo como reaccionar.

**- Claro que si** –Kakashi le refuto la contestación, incitándolo a que lo aceptara, pero conociéndolo jamás lo aceptaría-. **Es agradable y además tiene muy buen trasero.**

**- Vuelves a hablar de su trasero y te rompo toda la cara** –le dijo muy serio después sin mas se bajo del auto-. **Además** –regresó apoyándose en la ventanilla-. **Me dijo que tú le gustabas.**

**- ¿Es eso cierto?** –Le contestó con esa voz seductora que ponía cuando trataba de conquistar a alguien-. **¿Dijo eso el?**

**- No** – tiró la puerta del auto casi sellándola para después ir y meterse en su cama.

Naruto en tanto por alguna extraña razón no podía conciliar el sueño y su mirada quedaba fija en el techo pensando en la única persona que lo había estado ayudando en todo y sin ningún compromiso.

Por otro lado Sasuke se recostaba en su cama mirando de igual manera al techo pensado en la transparencia de aquel chico que lo hacía sentirse tan bien cuando estaba a su lado.

**Continuará…**


	8. El Beso

**Capitulo 8**

**El Beso**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto e Iruka desayunaban tranquilamente, hablando sobre el primer beso de casados que se darían Gaara y el rubiecito.

**- Piénsalo, será su primer beso de casados** –decía Iruka que no entendía lo que quería Naruto-. **Es totalmente aceptable que abras la boca** –el moreno se entretenía con un cubo rubik

**- Yo no haría eso en una iglesia, frente a Dios y toda nuestra familia** –le daba la vuelta a la página de una revista de moda-. **Les daría asco verme acariciando la lengua de Gaara y él haciendo lo mismo con la mía.**

Iruka y Naruto reían por ese comentario e imaginándose a la familia viendo aquello.

**- Tienes razón. ¡Ay, no! Nadie podrá jamás resolver esto** –Iruka le da una vuelta más al cubo y después lo avienta por algún lado de la casa, tomando su taza de café dándole un sorbo, en tanto Naruto reía por la desesperación de su primo.

Mientras tomaban café, se escuchó que alguien tocó a la puerta de su casa y al voltear a ver que era Sasuke de quien se trataba, Naruto de inmediato se levanto y fue hasta la puerta para abrirla de inmediato.

**- Hola** –le dice Naruto sonriente como era su costumbre.

**- Hola, buenos días ¿no interrumpo?** –Sasuke entra en la casa-. **Mira, lo olvidaste ayer en la limosina.**

**- Gracias por traérmela, eres muy amable** –le decía Naruto mientras la toma en sus manos.

**- Si que lo es** –decía Iruka en un modo muy sugestivo.

**- Bueno, yo me voy, nos vemos luego dobe, que se diviertan** –Sasuke quería salir de ahí cuanto antes y no sabía exactamente la razón y maldecía internamente a Kakashi por haberle tan siquiera sugerirle lo de que le gustaba Naruto-. "_**estúpido Kakashi**_" –pensaba.

**- Oye, espera un momento por favor** –Iruka se levantó de donde estaba casi tomándolo del brazo para que no se fuera-. **Tal vez tu puedas ayudarnos, tu eres el experto aquí, bueno, discutíamos sobre el beso de la ceremonia** –Naruto no quitaba los ojos de Sasuke, siempre lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de brillo-. **Yo digo, que esta bien que sea con la boca abierta.**

**- y yo digo que como se trata de una ocasión especial, insisto que no es apropiado** –Naruto veía seriamente a su primo, porque no sabía exactamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer, detallando aquello con Sasuke ahí.

**- Entiendo** –dijo el uchiha mirándolo a su vez, mientras Iruka trataba de que lo entendieran.

**- Pero, entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? Besarlo con la boca cerrada y ¿ya esta? ¿Eso sería todo?** –Iruka no podía entenderlo.

**- No, lo que yo pienso es que mi boca estaría parcialmente abierta, sin lengua y se acabó **–las mejillas del kitzune se sonrojaban por hablar de eso delante de Sasuke, sin embargo el Uchiha seguía la conversación solo escuchando lo que discutían los primos.

**- ¡Ay, por favor Naruto! Debe de haber aunque sea algo de lengua.**

**- Bueno tal vez un poco, pero no lengua pornográfica, sería algo como lengua de iglesia –**miraba a Sasuke y él lo miraba fijamente.

**- Lengua de iglesia, me gusta** –le contestó el Uchiha mientras con su mirada le decía que lo había entendido.

**- ¿Lengua de iglesia?** –Iruka se rió a más no poder-. **¿Qué es eso de lengua de iglesia? Por favor** –miraba a Naruto.

**- Pues no sé como explicarlo** –el rubio le decía con aquella voz suave pero que no sabía como realmente explicarle aquello.

**- Bueno, pues muéstrame** –le sugirió Iruka mientras se cruzaba de brazos, en espera de la gran explicación de la lengua de iglesia.

Naruto no le entendió aquello y frunció su seño, entonces pensó que lo que quería Iruka era que él le mostrara como era lo de la lengua de iglesia así que estiro un poco sus labios acercándose a él aunque no totalmente seguro de aquello.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces? No, a mi no me beses Naru **–reía Iruka al ver las intenciones de su rubio primo y éste se reía por lo mal que lo había entendido-. **Oye ¿Que te parece él?** –Iruka volteó viendo a Sasuke y Naruto de inmediato borro aquella sonrisa poniéndose nervioso por primera vez-. **¿No te importa verdad Sasuke? **–el moreno le decía al Uchiha que parecía que la sangre se le había ido a los pies, en tanto Iruka lo jalaba para que quedara exactamente frente al rubio.

Sasuke no sabía que decir, aquello lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

**- Este… yo creo que no... **–Sasuke no sabía que decir ante aquello e Iruka solo lo apresaba por el brazo para que ni se le ocurriera huir.

**- Espera, no te muevas. Anda Naruto, muéstrame** –le decía pacientemente el moreno y Naruto simplemente se quedó sin palabras y solo pudo atinar a negar con la cabeza tímidamente, sin querer lastimar al pelinegro, mirando después a su primo casi implorándole que no le hiciera a hacer eso, sin embargo al ver aquella apenas notable sonrisa del Uchiha, Naruto sonrió, sonrojándose a mas no poder, Iruka ante el sonrojo de los dos chicos se rió, porque no podía entender porque tanto sonrojo-. **¡Vamos! Todos somos adultos aquí **–Sasuke miró a Iruka y después vio como realmente Naruto estaba nervioso, sin embargo el rubio le sonreía, dándose confianza él mismo-. **Chicos, tengo que verlo para poder decidir, si no, nunca sabré a lo que se refieren.**

Naruto cuando oyó la palabra decisión de la voz de su primo volteó hacia él totalmente seguro ahora.

**- Bueno, si se trata de un propósito totalmente educativo e informativo, entonces yo creo que no habrá problema **–sin embargo Naruto bajo la cabeza escondiendo su sonrojo que era totalmente apreciable sobre todo por esas marquitas zorrunas que se le formaban.

**- Bien, muy bien **–aplaudía el moreno totalmente emocionado por ver aquello-. **¿Están listos? **–Se colocaba en medio de los dos chicos-. **Los declaro compañeros de vida, puedes besar al novio **–Iruka palmea la espalda del Uchiha haciendo que se acerque mas a Naruto y el rubiecito da un paso mas hacia el quedando frente a frente.

Sasuke mira fijamente a Naruto y se acerca hasta posar sus labios en los del kitzune que sin mas cierra los ojos y en un momento los dos se dejan llevar sintiendo sus corazones latir como nunca, Iruka en ese instante se da cuenta de la sensibilidad y ternura que ese beso le transmite, en tanto Naruto corresponde del mismo modo aquel sutil pero tiernísimo beso, sus labios poco a poco se separan y los dos se miran por un momento perdidos en cada uno.

Azul contra negro, día contra noche, sus corazones simplemente se habían unido en un mismo latir.

Naruto sonreía como nunca, se sentía como volar, realmente parecía que no hubiera mas nadie ahí solo Sasuke y él.

En tanto Sasuke lo miraba perdido en sus ojos, no pensaba nada, sus sentidos se habían bloqueado por completo sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica que estremecía todo su ser.

**- ¡Wow!** –los miró Iruka sin darse cuenta lo que acaba de provocar con su demostración educativa e informativa-. **Eso fue realmente increíble y hermoso** –no podía hilar muy bien las palabras pues Iruka sintió aquella calidez del beso-. **Naruto, haz eso en la boda** –le estiró el brazo como haciéndolo reaccionar.

Sasuke simplemente no podía coordinar sus pensamientos y solo se le ocurrió decir una tontería…

**- Yo, solo vine a traerle su chaqueta **–miró a Iruka un tanto shokeado por la emoción que no lo dejaba pensar bien.

Iruka y Naruto solo voltearon a verse sonriendo como tontos, pero en ese instante, Gaara llegó entrando hasta donde estaban los tres y saludando sin sospechar nada de lo que había ocurrido ahí.

**- Hola Naru, hola Iruka, ¡Ah! Y Sasuke **–abrazó a su prometido y después saludó muy cordialmente al Uchiha y este sin pensar en lo que decía atinó a decirle…

**- Oye, Gaara, lo besé pero no significó nada, de verdad, solo le traje la chaqueta **–al terminar de decir aquello sonrió de medio lado y salio de la casa casi huyendo, los rostros de Naruto e Iruka casi quedaron sin color al escuchar lo que Sasuke dijo.

Gaara no entendió nada de lo que le dijo el Uchiha y lo miró como se marchaba sin ver hacia atrás, a él le pareció como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo.

**- ¿A quien besó? **–preguntó Gaara ahora si intrigado, Naruto casi quería enterrar la cabeza, pero Iruka lo salvó.

**- ¡Ah! A mí **–le dijo sin más el moreno, como si no tuviera importancia, Gaara se le quedó mirando, sin embargo no le extrañó.

**- ¿Quién no lo ha hecho?** –le dijo sin más en su pose de "simplemente no me interesa", a Iruka eso le irritaba del prometido de su primo y le hizo un gesto demasiado infantil, sacándole la lengua. Después Gaara volvió su mirada a Naruto y le sonrió-. **Te traje un regalo naru-chan, mira es lo más nuevo en aparatos de Discos Compactos, me costó un dineral pero su sonido simplemente vale la pena.**

**- Y ¿Quieres tocar un disco ahora?** –Naruto no quería verlo directamente a la cara pues pensaba que se le notaría lo que había echo con Sasuke.

**- Si, pero primero déjame instalar el aparato Naruto, estaré arriba por si me necesitan. **

En cuanto Gaara subió a instalar el aparato Iruka y Naruto se tomaron de las manos y emocionados se sentaron en el sillón.

**- ¡Oh, Dios! Naruto **

**- Lo sé Iruka** –sonreía a mas no poder el rubio.

**- ¡Cielos! Sasuke es realmente encantador** –en tanto Naruto no salía de su ensoñamiento, realmente había movido fibras mucho muy sensibles en él-. **Debería salir con él** –Iruka de pronto le soltó aquello que hizo que la realidad de Naruto cayera como plomo, sin embargo el rostro del rubio había cambiado y se tornó en un poco más serio.

**- Si, ¿por que no? **–Naruto no se atrevía a mirar a su primo-. **Eres soltero y él también, tiene sentido **–por fin lo miró para que no se fijara en que de veras no le importaba aquello, sin embargo Iruka conocía perfectamente a Naruto.

**- Oye, si no quieres que salga con él, entonces no lo haré** –Naruto trató de que no notara aquella incomodidad que de pronto lo aquejaba.

**- ¿Por qué no habría de querer?** –le dijo de pronto pero aún muy serio.

**- Bien, entonces saldré con él** –le dijo un muy emocionado y Naruto simplemente se enserió profundamente pero sin quitar esa sonrisa amarga de sus labios.

**- ¿con quien vas a salir?** –preguntó Gaara que ya bajaba y se sentaba a lado del rubio.

**- Con Sasuke** –contestó con voz cantarina el moreno, mientras el pelirrojo leí el manual del aparato de reproducción de CD.

**- ¡Oh! Que bien, porque ese chico necesita follar con alguien** –le soltó de pronto Gaara y Naruto se puso muy serio, sabía que si su primo se proponía dormir con el Uchiha, seguro lo conseguiría y eso no le estaba gustando nada.

**- Disculpa, el que salgamos juntos no significa que me acostaré con él **–el Umino se sintió insultado por el solo hecho de que Gaara le dijera aquello, sin embargo, tanto Naruto como Gaara sabían de lo que era capaz el moreno cuando se trataba de alguien que realmente le interesaba, y voltearon a verlo los dos después de aquel ataque de decencia e Iruka al ver que lo miraban algo dudosos sonrió de medio lado-. **Miren no sé que pasará y no descarto que probablemente me acueste con él ¿Crees que saldría conmigo? **–se dirigió a Naruto y éste movió la cabeza negando e iba a contestar pero Gaara lo interrumpió…

**- Naruto es su amigo, así que él lo arreglará ¿verdad?** –Naruto no pudo ocultar que se había molestado por eso e iba a contestar una vez más pero ahora Iruka interrumpiendo y llamando su atención para que se la prestara.

**- ¿Saben que sería divertido? Salir juntos en una cita doble **–Iruka les decía aquello además sería divertido-. **¿Qué te parece naru? **–el moreno esperaba la respuesta de su primo.

**- Está bien **–la mirada de Naruto entristeció y parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Fue lo único que contestó el rubiecito, no sabía como actuar ni como mirarlos, el caso era que se sentía terrible de preguntarle a Sasuke si quería salir con su primo.

Esa tarde Naruto se quedó descansando en su habitación y miraba el techo, por fin decidiéndose a marcar el número telefónico de Sasuke.

Lo marcó y esperó a que el Uchiha le contestara…

3 timbrazos después…

_**¿Hola?**__ –Sasuke contestó._

_**¿Sasuke, eres tú?**__ –preguntó el rubio._

_**Si ¿eres tú dobe?**__ –Su voz se tornó más alegre-. __**¿Qué pasa? ¿te sucede algo?**__ –le preguntó de pronto preocupado._

_**No, nada de eso ¿Qué pasa teme? ¿Estas preocupado por mí?**__ –le dijo mientras reía y Sasuke oía la risa del rubio por el auricular._

_**No seas dobe, solo me pareció que te sucedía algo, tu voz sonaba algo extraña**__ –se recargó en su cabecera mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa._

_**Ya teme, no te enojes, bueno quiero hablarte de algo, mira mi primo Iruka me pidió que te preguntara si querías salir con él, Gaara e Iruka propusieron una cita doble, aunque lo de cita, no le hagas mucho caso.**_

_**¿Celoso, dobe?**__ –ahora Sasuke se reía._

_**Por supuesto que no ¿Qué te crees teme?**__ –le gritó por el otro lado del teléfono y Sasuke de inmediato retiró el aparato de su oído._

_**¡Cálmate dobe! Me dejas sordo**__ –reía-. __**Bueno tú quieres que salga con tu primo y hacer una doble cita ¿no es así?**_

_**Si, así es Sasuke, pero no te sientas obligado.**_

_**Bueno Naruto, creo que estará bien reanudar mi vida social y lo mejor es empezar contigo, bueno con tu primo**__ –se desdijo de inmediato._

_**¿Estas seguro Sasuke?**_

_**Si ¿Por qué dudas?**_

_**No me hagas caso, entonces te esperamos mañana aquí en la casa ¿está bien?**_

_**Perfecto, mañana los veré ahí**__ –de pronto hubo unos segundos de silencio y Sasuke soltó-. __**Descansa dobe, que pases muy buena noche.**_

_**Igual a ti teme, tú también sueña muy bonito **__–Naruto suspiró y Sasuke lo escuchó-. __**Hasta mañana teme.**_

_**Hasta mañana, dobe –**__Sasuke sonrió al oír aquel suspiro del kitzune mientras colgaba y volvía a acostarse._

Los dos por fin colgaron y se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo que había anochecido y ni siquiera lo habían notado.

Aquella llamada hizo que aquellos dos chicos se sintieran algo confundidos, sin embargo a Sasuke le estaba quedando muy claro lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos, sin embargo sabía que tenían en medio de ellos un gran, gran problema.

**Continuará…**


	9. Doble Cita

**Capitulo 9**

**Doble Cita**

La noche por fin caía y Naruto e Iruka se preparaban para la gran noche, estaba nervioso el kitzune y no precisamente por que Sasuke fuera, si no por lo que tal vez sucediera con su primo y él.

Como a eso de las diez de la noche por fin llegó Sasuke y entro en la casa quedándose con Naruto en la sala, mientras Iruka terminaba de arreglarse.

La sala parecía sola, ya que ni Naruto ni Sasuke decían nada, pero el rubio decidió romper ese odioso silencio.

**- Oye teme, ¿De veras no te molesta ir con Iruka?** –lo miraba de reojo mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

**- Ya te dije que no dobe, no sé porque te doy esa impresión, además Iruka es muy guapo, cualquiera querría salir con él.**

**- ¡Oh!** –Naruto sintió algo raro en su pecho-. **Si, lo sé, se que Iruka es muy guapo, toda la vida lo han dicho, en cambio yo, nunca he podido ponerme a su altura.**

**- ¿De que hablas dobe?** –Naruto volteó hacia él y tomó su mano entre las de él-. **Tú eres especialmente guapo Naruto, eres muy atractivo, Gaara tiene mucha suerte y mira que él es que debe sentirse afortunado de que tú le hayas echo caso, porque la verdad aquí entre nos, Gaara es realmente extraño y mira esa ojeras de mapache simplemente no le ayudan**.

Naruto reía sin poder creer que Sasuke se hubiera fijado en él de esa forma, pero más le gustó que le dijera que Gaara es el que tenía suerte y no él.

**- ¿De que ríen?** –les preguntó Iruka bajando los escalones de la casa y sonriendo sentándose en el sillón de enfrente, mientras miraba las manos de aquellos dos una encima de la otra.

**- Iruka, Sasuke me contaba un chiste, este teme es realmente ocurrente, que bueno que no lo escuchaste** –Naruto soltó las manos del Uchiha mientras Sasuke miraba a Iruka.

**- Estás muy guapo hoy Iruka** –le decía Sasuke mientras el Umino sonreía y se colocaba a lado del moreno, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto bajó el rostro y en eso Gaara entraba entregándole un ramo de rosas rojas a su prometido, Naruto se puso de pie y fue hasta él mientras el pelirrojo besaba su frente.

**- Bueno, vámonos que la noche apenas comienza ¡hey! Sasuke, me alegra de que te hayas animado a venir con nosotros** –se acercaba al Uchiha mientras estrechaba su mano-. **Vamos pues.**

Los cuatro salieron de la casa y llegaron por fin a la discoteca más popular de la ciudad.

Gaara era muy conocido en ese lugar, así que no hubo problema con lo de la mesa ni nada de eso, simplemente les dieron el mejor lugar.

Cuando ya estaban sentados los cuatro en la mesa Naruto e Iruka no dejaban de platicar pues parecía que sus parejas les habían cortado la lengua esa noche, Sasuke estaba sentado en medio de Naruto e Iruka así que ya lo tenían un poco mareado, el que no se aburría para nada era Gaara que estaba viendo a las chicas que atendían el lugar y simplemente se le iban los ojos, en tanto Naruto ni siquiera se daba por entendido.

**- Sasuke te ves increíblemente atractivo esta noche **–le dijo Iruka mientras jugaba con el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke, en tanto Naruto solamente se recargaba en el sillón sin prestarle mas atención.

**- Gracias **–sonreía por lo que se le ocurría a Iruka-. **También creo que te queda perfecto ese atuendo que llevas, me recuerda a alguien pero no estoy seguro a quien exactamente.**

**- Bueno, esa era la idea de que te gustara especialmente a ti **–Iruka se acercaba seductoramente a Sasuke y éste no retrocedía al contrario, nunca se imaginó que Iruka se comportara así después de un par de bebidas.

En tanto Naruto simplemente se tomaba de un jalón sus bebidas no quería ver a Iruka coquetear de esa manera tan descarada con Sasuke, sabía que no tenía derecho a estar molesto pero no podía ocultar aquello.

Mientras Gaara seguía admirando las formas redondas de los glúteos de cuanta mujer se le ponía de frente y Naruto seguía bebiendo.

**- ¿Cómo va tu negocio Sasuke? **–pregunto Iruka una vez mas, de algún modo para hacer a los otros dos partícipes de la conversación.

**- Actualmente estoy ideando un plan.**

**- Deberías de considerar el mercado de bonos, ahí es donde esta el dinero y podrías hacer mucho mas **–le decía Gaara ahora sí poniendo atención a los demás.

**- Gaara trafica con bonos inflados **–dijo Naruto ya un poco pasado de copas y sonriendo como tonto, en tanto el pelirrojo se atacó de la risa por la tontería que acababa de decir su prometido.

**- Naruto, son bonos de alto rendimiento **–Naruto lo miraba mientras reía igual-. **¿A caso yo digo que tú eres un mesero inflado?** –Para Gaara el sentido del humor no era su fuerte, así que casi nunca se daba cuenta cuando estaba siendo un poco rudo.

En tanto Sasuke interrumpió porque parecía que Naruto le iba a contestar otra cosa y no quería verlo enfadado.

**- Mi abuela me regaló un bono de ahorro cuando era un niño, creo que me darán 250,000 yenes en diez años, así que creo que será bueno.**

Iruka quería que le prestara atención a él y no a los asuntos de Naruto y Gaara, sin embargo el pelirrojo lo miró sonriendo.

**- Uyy… eso si es para morirse Uchiha **–aquello no le pareció para nada gracioso e Iruka se dio cuenta de esto e hizo un comentario realmente fuera de lugar.

**- ¿No creen que Sasuke y yo hacemos una bonita pareja?** –El Uchiha lo miró un tanto incrédulo que pensara aquello-. **¿No creen, que nos vemos muy bien juntos? **–Iruka se le encimaba mas y aprovechaba a tocarle el pecho, claro todo sobre la ropa y Sasuke realmente se sentía incómodo o como no quiere la cosa le se separaba del moreno, sin que se notara mucho.

Naruto cansado de que Iruka se estuviera comportando así con él de ese modo iba a decirle algo, hasta que Sasuke se separó de él y mencionó a uno de los cantantes mas afamados de hacía ya algunas épocas.

**- Oh, ya escucharon ¿Recuerdan a David Bowie? Era el mejor **–Naruto de inmediato le cambio el rostro y le emociono que también le gustara a Sasuke-. **Oí que vendrá en septiembre para hacer un concierto del recuerdo.**

**- Me encanta David Bowie **–Naruto saltó de repente haciendo que el Uchiha volteara hacia él de inmediato.

Sasuke empezó a sonreír cuando Naruto e Iruka se pusieron a cantar aquella canción que sonaba en la discoteca, Gaara empezó a voltear a todos lados no quería que vieran a su prometido haciendo ese espantoso ridículo, en tanto Sasuke seguía riendo y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Naruto.

Gaara rió un poco pero después le dijo-. **Cierra la boca. ¡Que bien! Ya nos sabemos la letra de la canción **–le dijo eso porque así acababa precisamente la canción aquella, sin embargo llevaba doble intención lo que había dicho.

**- Adoro a David Bowie, sigue siendo sexy** –Iruka decía esto mientras Gaara atraía a Naruto hacia él para que ya no hiciera mas espectáculo.

**- Vamos Iruka, hasta el que vende las donas te parece sexy** –le dijo el pelirrojo para que de una vez por todas dejara de alentar a Naruto a otro espectáculo mas.

**- Eso si fue gracioso Gaara, pero de verdad el tipo de las donas si es gracioso** –Sasuke reía por fin e Iruka solo se quedó en su lugar bebiendo de su vaso, sin embargo Iruka contraatacó.

**- ¿Saben quien mas me parece sexy?** –El moreno tomó una de las frituras que tenían en la mesa-. **Sasuke Uchiha** –dijo sin más y llevando entre sus dedos aquella fritura hasta dársela a Sasuke en la boca y dejando intencionalmente su dedo dentro de la boca del pelinegro mientras la cerraba.

**- Que rica, muchas gracias** –solo dijo el Uchiha mientras tomaba la mano del Umino y la retiraba de él.

Naruto al ver aquello simplemente se le revolvió el estómago y se le vino una arcada queriendo vomitar ahora sí todo.

**- tengo que ir al baño** –Naruto se paró como pudo, subiendo por la mesa y tirando todo lo que había sobre ella para saltar al otro lado, realmente estaba un poco ebrio, Iruka al verlo simplemente se paró y lo tomo del brazo ayudándolo.

**- Discúlpenos, ahora volvemos** –Iruka lo tomó del brazo con cuidado y lo llevó directo al baño, antes de que vomitara a todo el que se cruzaba por su camino.

Mientras Gaara y Sasuke veían como Iruka se llevaba a Naruto el primero volteó a ver al Uchiha, iniciando una conversación.

**- Se sentirá mejor si vomita** –lo miraba muy fijamente Gaara.

**- Espero que si** –atinó a decir solo eso Sasuke, pues no perdía de vista la mirada que le echaba el pelirrojo, aunque en realidad solo estaba muy preocupado por Naruto.

El silencio entre los dos se hizo incómodo y Sasuke sintiéndose así, trató de llevar una conversación civilizada.

**- Así que el sábado es el gran día ¿no?** –Gaara asentía con la cabeza desviando su mirada muy disimuladamente-. **Ni siquiera sé tu apellido** –lo miraba fijamente Sasuke y sabía hacia donde dirigía esas miradas furtivas, el pelirrojo volteó por un segundo contestándolo.

**- Es Sabaku-No** –Sasuke se rió por el apellido mientras Gaara dirigía su mirada hacia donde él creía que era mas interesante ver.

**- Así que el apellido de Naruto será Sabaku-No** –el Uchiha se rió sin poder contenerse-. **Sabaku-No Naruto, realmente se oye muy gracioso** –Gaara volvió su mirada a Sasuke muy serio pues no entendía lo gracioso.

**- ¿Por qué crees que se oye gracioso?** –el pelirrojo realmente tenía el sentido del humor bastante averiado y Sasuke ya no supo mas que decir.

**- No lo sé solo me lo pareció** –Sasuke se estaba desesperando**-. ¿Estás emocionado?** –Gaara suspiró y sin mucho entusiasmo, mas bien cero entusiasmo y le contestó a Sasuke que mas bien ya veía esto como interrogatorio.

**- Naruto se lo merece, lleva cuatro años conmigo, le debo el matrimonio.**

**- ¿Cuatro años? Pensé que solo eran dos.**

**- Cuatro Uchiha, pero supongo que Naruto te dijo dos refiriéndose a los años que lleva portando el anillo de compromiso que le di** –Gaara volvió a fijarse en una de las camareras y Sasuke lo miró ahora si muy serio.

**- Y ¿supongo que quieres casarte, verdad?**

**- No quiero terminar con él. Me quiso cuando no tenía dinero, puedo confiar plenamente en él.**

Gaara viró su vista al ver pasar a una de las camareras que a propósito se inclinó sobre la mesa de enfrente dejándoles ver un poco de sus glúteos ya que el uniforme que llevaban solo era una faldita muy cortita que solo cubría hasta debajo de los glúteos.

La chica volteó a ver a Gaara sonriéndole e indicándole al Uchiha que ellos dos se conocían y muy bien.

**- Que nalgas mas deliciosas ¿no te parece? ¡Cielos! Mmm…Mmm** –el pelirrojo volteó hacia él y con una sonrisa cínica lo miró.

**- Esa es carne de primera calidad** – Gaara sonrió lujuriosamente y Sasuke comenzó a seguirle la corriente.

**- Me gustaría darle un muy buen mordisco** –Sasuke ponía cara como de lobo queriendo arrancar un pedazo de su presa-. **Y masticarlo** –reía y Gaara junto con él-. **Pero sabes una cosa, creo que nosotros ya no atraemos a chicas así, supongo que nos ven demasiado viejos.**

**- Habla por ti mismo, yo aún las consigo** –le contestó seriamente ya que el termino "viejo" no le había causado nada de gracia.

**- No tan sexy ¿o si? **–Sasuke trataba de sacarle toda la información que podía.

**- Y mejores.**

**- Hace diez años ¿no es así?**

**- ¿Qué tal hace diez días?**

**- En serio ¿así de sexy?**

**- Más sexy y más joven**

**- ¿Cómo le haces para que no se de cuenta?**

**- Naruto, esta ocupado con lo de la boda. No tiene ni la mas remota idea de lo que está pasando.**

**- Oh, cielos** –quería golpear a ese tipo hasta matarlo-. **¿Sabes que es lo malo? Cuando te casas, se acabó la fiesta ¿no?** –Gaara negó con la cabeza.

**- Trabajo en la ciudad amigo. Y trabajo hasta muy tarde** –su sonrisa cínica volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

**- Así que así es esto** –Sasuke quería matarlo, no soportaba que alguien así jugara con los sentimientos de Naruto.

En eso llegó Iruka muy preocupado y se dirigió primero a Gaara.

**- Oigan, amigos, Naruto no se siente bien **

**- Te dije que iba a vomitar**

**- Si, si lo dijiste.**

**- Ve por tu auto, los vemos enfrente** –Iruka le sonrió coquetamente al Uchiha, mientras volvía junto a su primo.

Sasuke ayudaba a Iruka con Naruto y al salir el moreno se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su bolso.

**- ¡Oh, Dios! Olvidé mi bolso dentro, hazme un favor** –le decía Iruka a Sasuke-. **Ponlo en el auto con Gaara.**

**- Si, esta bien, no hay problema** –Naruto se dejó caer contra el cuerpo del Uchiha, en tanto el rubito lo miraba tiernamente, sin embargo si estaba totalmente ebrio.

**- Sasu…vomité** –el kitzune lo miraba fijamente.

**- Está bien, no te preocupes** –Sasuke lo tomaba de las manos y lo miraba muy tiernamente, de la misma forma en que el rubio lo miraba.

**- Vomité sobre mi cabello** –le dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

**- Está bien** –Sasuke le sonreía-. **No llores Naru, nada pasa –**Sasuke limpió los ojos del rubio mientras Naruto asentía con la cabeza.

**- ¿Huele mal mi cabello?** –lo seguía mirando fijamente el rubio con esos ojitos azules que mas bien le decían otra cosa, Sasuke se acercó a él pegando su rostro a la del rubio y oliendo su cabello.

**- No, de hecho huele muy bien** –el Uchiha le decía aquello muy serio pero sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras naru sonreía-. **Siéntete mejor ¿está bien?** –le dijo el pelinegro mientras Gaara se estacionaba para recoger al rubio, en tanto Sasuke lo ayudaba a que entrara al auto pues ni eso hacía el pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto Naruto entraba y se acomodaba en el asiento sin dejar de ver a Sasuke y Gaara solo atinó a decirle una de sus tonterías.

**- No vayas a vomitar en el auto ¿eh? Si no apestará durante semanas** –Gaara le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y cuando estaba listo.

**- Adiós Sasuke.**

**- Adiós Naruto, cuídate.**

Sasuke vio como Naruto se alejaba en el auto con ese desgraciado que pretendía casarse con él tan solo porque se lo debía.

Un poco después Sasuke llevaba hasta su casa a Iruka y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

**- Dime una cosa Iruka ¿Qué te parece Gaara? ¿Crees que es digno de confianza?** –preguntó sin aguantarse mas Sasuke, mientras Iruka sacaba las llaves de la casa.

**- Mas vale que lo sea** –Iruka sonrió por la forma en la que preguntaba Sasuke-. **Pero ¿A quien le importa Gaara?** –Iruka volvió al ataque y tomó las manos del Uchiha acercándose a él-. **¿Sabes en que pienso mucho?** –el moreno se acercó mas a él.

**- ¿en que?** –Sasuke simplemente no dejaba de estar cabreado por todo lo que le había dicho Gaara.

**- En el suave beso del otro día** –Iruka simplemente quería que lo besara-. Parecía liadísimo.

**- ¿Ah, si?** –Sasuke se comenzó a poner nervioso y el se hacía para atrás, se estaba conteniendo mucho, porque no quería tampoco lastimar a Iruka, que hacía lo posible por agradarle.

**- ¿Te gustó?** –le preguntó el moreno sobre el beso que se habían dado Naruto y él.

**- No lo sé, no me acuerdo muy bien**

**- ¿Podría refrescarte la memoria?** –Iruka se acercó a él y lo besó sin darle tiempo a decir nada y sin embargo Sasuke correspondiendo el beso, pero no era nada comparado con el beso que se habían dado Naruto y él, después de terminar con el beso el moreno no le hizo esperar-. **Naruto dormirá en casa de Gaara esta noche.**

**- ¡Oh**! –se puso serio de nuevo.

**- Mira Sasuke, se que eres tímido y que te lastimaron, así que te lo haré muy fácil, si subes, me acostaré contigo** –le soltó así de pronto Iruka que también estaba un poco pasadito de copas.

**- Nadie me había dicho eso antes y menos de esta manera. Estoy muy confundido actualmente** –fue lo que dijo para no decirle un "no" rotundo y sin embargo volvió a preguntar-. **Naruto se quedará en casa de Gaara esta noche ¿verdad?**

**- Si** –Iruka no comprendía aún lo que pasaba con el Uchiha.

**- ¿se queda mucho allá?** –comenzó a tratar de conseguir mas información

**- Si** –el moreno solo contestaba con el mismo monosílabo.

**- ¿En serio?** –Sasuke por fin mostró ese rostro de verdad.

**- ¡Oh, Dios!** –Iruka por fin se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad significaban esa serie de preguntas.

**- ¿Qué?** –Sasuke se daba por aludido.

**- No puedo creer que no lo haya notado antes** –el moreno se sonreía consigo mismo.

**- ¿Qué?** –volvía a preguntar Sasuke, por que no quería comprender lo que ahí estaba sucediendo.

**- Te gusta Naruto** –le soltó el Umino sin más, era inútil tratar de ocultarlo más.

**- No, no es cierto, es un chico muy agradable pero se casará con ese imbécil.**

**- Sabes ¿Por qué se va a casar con él, no?** –Iruka lo miró por primera vez muy serio.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza dudando en decirle lo que realmente pensaba pero diciéndole aún así.

**- ¿Por dinero? Por seguridad, una hermosa casa, supongo que eso es muy importante para algunas personas** –lo miró un poco molesto.

**- No, no es importante para algunas personas, es importante para todos** –trató de explicarle aquello que a él le parecía no muy importante.

**- ¿De verdad? Entonces estoy en serias dificultades.**

Sasuke simplemente se dio media vuelta y se fue, en tanto Iruka lo miró un poco decepcionado, aunque preocupado porque realmente Sasuke se había enamorado de Naruto y ahí si él no podía interferir.

En tanto Sasuke ya en su casa y en su cama daba vueltas como loco, no podía dormir imaginando a Naruto dormir a lado de aquel miserable que no se merecía para nada ni lo más mínimo de parte de Naruto, sin embargo haciéndose una sola pregunta…

_**- Naruto ¿me gusta?**_

Fue lo que se preguntó el Uchiha mientras veía una y otra vez en su mente aquella mirada del dobe que le regalaba esa misma noche.

**Continuará…**


	10. Recuerdos A Una Noche De Bar

**Capitulo 10**

**Recuerdos = A U****na Noche De Bar…**

Daban las diez de la mañana e Iruka se levantaba estirando su cuerpo como si de un neko se tratara y sin embargo lo primero que hizo al voltear a su mesita de noche fue ver aquella foto donde cierto peliplata salía muy sonriente abrazado a él.

Iruka tomó la fotografía entre sus manos para luego sonreír pero con un dejo de tristeza uno de sus finos dedos se deslizo suavemente por la figura de Kakashi, Iruka se sentía muy sensible ese día y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse apoyó el portarretrato contra su pecho fuertemente y suspiro profundamente mientras su mente recordaba aquello que quería olvidar.

_**Flash back**_

La tarde corría e Iruka como todos los días iba hacia su primer trabajo, era su primer día en aquella escuela, impartiría clases a pequeños de seis y siete años, estaba muy emocionado y fue cuando lo vio.

Parecía como si el tiempo se detuviera, sus piernas no le respondían y su mente se nubló, sintiendo un estremecimiento, sin embargo ya no supo que pasó.

Lo único que recuerda es que despertó recostado en un sillón de la sala de dirección de la escuela.

_**- ¿Qué paso?**_ –se irguió y lo vio ahí parado junto al escritorio revisando unos papeles.

_**- ¡Oh! Vaya por fin despertaste, ya me estaba preocupando **_–sonrió y se acercó a él, Iruka no sabia que decir y simplemente sonrió,

_**- Perdona, pero ¿Qué me sucedió?**_

_**- Vaya Iruka sensei, si que eres despistado, te desmayaste casi a la entrada de la escuela **_–el peliplata reía ahora si.

**_- ¡Dios! Que vergüenza, pero ya veo que sabes mi nombre._**

**_- Pues si, yo también doy clases en esta escuela y tus papeles los tengo precisamente enfrente de mi, perdona me llamo Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake _**–estiró su mano hasta el moreno estrechándola e Iruka correspondiéndole con una calida sonrisa.

_**- Pues mucho gusto Kakashi sensei**_.

Desde ese día fueron inseparables, hasta en los días que no daban clases y los niños estaban de vacaciones ellos aceptaron un trabajo por las noches como meseros, sin embargo Kakashi sabía que no era lo suyo y decidió poner a los servicios aquella limosina negra que había heredado de su abuelo.

Todo iba perfecto para Iruka y Kakashi, el primero se había enamorado ciegamente del peliplata y éste no le era nada indiferente Iruka, una noche después de haber bebido un poco, Kakashi llevó hasta su casa al moreno y cuando éste iba a entrar simplemente tiró de él aferrándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos besándolo profundamente, Iruka correspondiendo del mismo modo aquel pasional beso, sus lenguas parecían querer cada una ganar la batalla y sin embargo Kakashi doblegó y derrumbó los vestigios de un muro que había impuesto el moreno.

Fue la primera vez que Iruka se entregaba a un hombre, jamás en la vida había sentido todas sus emociones juntas.

Kakashi acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo y arrastraba sus manos por el pecho que se agitaba con rapidez, Iruka respiraba con dificultad mientras sentía como el peliplata deslizaba su lengua por sus abdominales finamente trabajados para después llegar hasta su sexo que empezaba a despertar y meterlo por completo dentro de su boca degustándolo por completo y recorriéndolo con su lengua.

Iruka gemía y jadeaba mientras Kakashi seguía con su trabajo, el moreno arqueaba su espalda por los estremecimientos que le provocaba Kakashi, realmente sabía donde tocar para hacer vibrar su cuerpo por completo.

Sabía el primero que el moreno estaba por llegar y paró por completo volviendo a sus labios devorándolos con fervor, pero solo aquello fue un simple interludio para poder abrirse paso entre sus piernas, embistiéndolo de improviso, Iruka profirió un quejido y el peliplata se asustó y lo miraba mientras acariciaba sus rostro que dejó ver unas cuantas lágrimas que rodaban por todo aquel rostro arrebolado.

**_- Te lastime ¿verdad?_**

_**- Tran…quilo ya pasa **–trató de calmarlo a él pues realmente lo asustó, mientras intentaba que esos labios dibujaran una sonrisa._

**_- Lo siento _**_**Iru-chan, es tu primera vez ¿verdad? **–el moreno asintió-. **Debiste decírmelo, hubiera trabajado mas en ese asunto** –sonrió de medio lado mientras su cabello se pegaba dejándole ver solo uno de sus ojos._

_-** No te preocupes ya pasó, solo es extraño **_

**_- Entonces continuaré con lo que estaba _**_-iruka asintió mientras se dibujaba un tierna sonrisa en su rostro._

Kakashi comenzó a moverse ahora si delicadamente dentro del cuerpo del chico, haciendo que gimiera bastante alto y hacía que el peliplata se excitara más.

Las embestidas comenzaron más fuertes y más rápidas, los cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente mientras se perlaban por el esfuerzo y el gran éxtasis que sentían.

Pronto aquello estaba por culminar y Kakashi con una de sus manos tomo el sexo de Iruka masajeándolo al compás de sus embestidas haciendo que el moreno llegara al orgasmo, su liquido blanquecino salpicando el pecho del otro mientras el peliplata lo exprimía totalmente, mientras se estremecía el moreno y sus paredes se contraían haciendo que Kakashi se desbordara por completo dentro del moreno.

Fue el orgasmo mas intenso que Kakashi jamás hubiera sentido, Iruka estaba feliz se sentía completo porque por fin sentía que ese hombre al que acababa de entregarse le pertenecía.

Pero no todo fue lindo como al principio, cuando las clases se reanudaron Iruka noto terriblemente cambiado a Kakashi y no sabía cual había sido el problema simplemente una noche pelearon y al siguiente éste no volvió a dirigirse a él.

Eso era lo que mas le dolía a Iruka que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle cual había sido el problema.

**_FIN del Flash back_**

Iruka se levantó por fin limpiando su rostro de aquellas lagrimas que solo él entendía, todos hablaban como si de verdad conocieran algo de él, sin embargo él fue quien le presentó a Naruto a Gaara y sabia perfectamente como habían empezado aquellas habladurías de él, jamás había vuelto a acercarse ni a dormir con nadie mas, por eso Sasori al ser rechazado por el moreno éste le contó a Gaara un sin fin de cosas que según él había hecho con Iruka y sin embargo el moreno no dejó que lo tocara de ninguna manera, tal vez algún beso si hubo pero nada mas, lo demás que solo fueron chismes fueron intensificados no había duda por esos dos.

Cuando salio de bañarse, Iruka pasó por la recamara de Naruto que estaba abierta y el rubio dormía placidamente sobre su cama pero vestido e Iruka se acercó a él.

**- Naru, son las once levántate ya y por favor date una ducha apestas **–el umino salió de la habitación mientras escuchaba a Naruto rezongar.

**- Iruka, no molestes, tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza **–Naruto tomo su almohada y se la puso sobre la cara, la verdad se cargaba una resaca del tamaño del mundo, pero aún así se levantó ya.

En tanto Iruka en la cocina ya preparaba el desayuno, estaba haciendo huevos revueltos con jamón mientras tostaba pan y esperaba a que el café estuviera listo, pero cualquiera que lo conociera se daría cuenta de que estaba triste.

Naruto al poco rato bajó y entró en la cocina mientras se desperezaba y recargaba su cabeza en la mesa e Iruka lo vio y se rió llevándole un vaso con zumo de naranja y un par de analgésicos e Iruka lo miraba de reojo.

- **Buenos Días Naru-chan, pensé que te quedabas con Gaara.**

**- No, me dijo que tendría cosas que hacer muy temprano y mejor me trajo a casa. Iruka me duele la cabeza.**

**- Claro, semejante borrachera que te pillaste ayer por la noche, creo que hasta Sasuke se sorprendió **–sonreía-. **¿Te preparo algo de desayunar? **–Iruka vio como Naruto hacía cara de volver el estómago y aprovechándose de eso el moreno continuó-. **¿Qué tal estuvo tu botella de sake de anoche?**

En eso Naruto se activó recordando y un poco temeroso le preguntó…

**- ¿No vomité encima de ti verdad? **–Iruka sonrió tiernamente.

**- Un poco en el zapato pero, afortunadamente traía puestos tus zapatos **–el Umino se sentó a la mesa llevando su propio desayuno.

**- Menos mal **–Naruto seguía medio dormido pero con una resaca como nunca, no sabía como preguntarle si había pasado algo con Sasuke y mientras se tomaba el jugo con los analgésicos se atrevió pero sin mirarlo de frente-. **Eto... Pa... ¿Pasó algo anoche con Sasuke?** –Iruka lo miró de reojo, no le iba a mentir no en eso.

**- No, nada, solo un beso **–sonrió un tanto despreocupado.

**- ¿Lo besaste tú a él o él a ti? **–de pronto aquello parecía interesarle mas a Naruto.

**- Yo lo besé –**Iruka comenzaba a comprender aquello y sonrió.

**- Y luego **–el dobe simplemente no podía quedarse con esa duda.

**- Nada **–suspiró el mayor mientras Naruto parecía respirar con tranquilidad-. **¿Sabes una cosa? Sasuke no tiene una buena opinión sobre Gaara** –Naruto frunció el ceño un tanto extrañado, pero sin embargo su rostro tomó otro brillo.

**- ¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?** –le preguntó ahora si interesado.

**- En pocas palabras, que Gaara es un imbécil **–Iruka seguía en su desayuno mientras sonreía de lado y oyó como Naruto se aguantaba esa risa tan característica de él, Iruka ahora estaba seguro sobre aquellos sentimientos que probablemente en ese momento el rubio comenzaba a sentir.

**- ¿Por qué diría eso?** –parecía mas contento e Iruka quería que lo dijera él también.

**- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez estaba celoso. Pero no te preocupes le dije porque te casabas con Gaara.**

**- ¿Qué razón le diste?** –Naruto lo miró serio.

**- Pues porque lo amas **–Naruto respiró pero Iruka siguió-. **Y tú sabes, porque con Gaara tendrás seguridad.**

**- Pero no me caso por eso **–el rubio sabía perfecto eso e Iruka lo miró fijamente viendo sus gestos.

**- ¿Entonces porque te casas con él? **–el moreno simplemente esperaba la contestación de Naruto pero ésta nunca llegó, sabía que estaba confundido mas que nunca y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, en tanto Iruka acariciaba su cabello con ternura, sabía lo que estaba pasando el rubio, porque él también lo sintió y lo sigue sintiendo.

Ya más tarde después de que Naruto se despejó y se dio una ducha larga, se arregló y fue directamente a casa de Tsunade y tocó muy contento a la puerta.

**- ¡Hola, Tsunade! ¿Cómo está?**

**- Bien Naruto.**

**- ¿Está Sasuke aquí? Vine a darle algo **–le decía Naruto muy sonriente a la rubia exuberante.

**- No, Naruto. Me temo que no está aquí** –le decía algo seria la rubia, mientras dejaba ver un dejo de desilusión.

**- Pero es jueves, hoy es tu clase de canto ¿no es verdad Tsunade oba-chan?** –estaba un poco escéptico ante esto, Sasuke nunca faltaba a darle sus clases.

**- Ya no, se fue a la ciudad a buscar un empleo de verdad. Ya no tiene tiempo para darme clases de ningún tipo.**

Naruto estaba en realidad muy sorprendido, por esa situación y no entendía porque había hecho eso.

En tanto en el centro de la ciudad, Sasuke entraba a una entrevista en el Banco Central de Konoha.

- **¿Por qué debería este banco contratarlo?** –le preguntaba el gerente general de aquel prestigioso lugar.

- **Estoy dispuesto a trabajar duro y cuando lo decido trabajo de verdad duro y a conciencia** –Sasuke quería que lo vieran lo más preparado que fuera-. **En serio que trabajaré muy duro para usted, no se decepcionará **–el gerente simplemente revisaba papeles.

- **¿Tiene algún tipo de experiencia?** –lo miró fijamente.

- **No, no tengo experiencia, pero soy fanático del dinero. Me gusta, lo uso, tengo un poco ahorrado, lo tengo en un tarro pero quiero poner un poco más en él, es ahí donde entra usted.**

**- Bien, gracias por su tiempo señor** –el gerente quería deshacerse de Sasuke a como diera lugar, estaba claro que no era lo que ellos buscaban.

**- Señor… de hecho necesito el empleo para poder impresionar a una chica.**

**- ¿Quiere irse de una vez?**

**- No tiene que contratarme, si solo me diera unas tarjetas con mi nombre creo que con eso bastará.**

**- Le daré diez clases de canto por una tarjeta, por favor.**

**- Fuera **–le señaló la puerta.

**- Gracias** –Sasuke se dio por vencido pues sabía que no lograría nada con ese prepotente gerente.

En ese mismo instante Naruto seguía hablando con Tsunade que le contaba lo que le había dicho el pelinegro.

**- Quiere ganar dinero ¿sabes? Vivir en una casa linda, con ventanas amplias y lámparas. No puede vivir siempre con su hermano y el retorcimiento de pezones que tiene lugar ahí.**

**- Voy a ir buscarlo **–le sonrió un tanto decaído, pues entendía perfectamente porque estaba haciendo aquello el teme, sabía que era por lo que le había sugerido Iruka.

**- Dile que le pagaré más, tres albóndigas por clase.**

Naruto le sonrío y se despidió de ella en tanto se dirigía a casa de Sasuke a esperarlo, estaba intranquilo, sabía que Sasuke se sentía un poco relegado.

En eso vio como llegaba Sasuke en su coche y de inmediato su rostro se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron más que antes, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ahí lo esperaba el rubio y se acercó hasta él.

**- Hola dobe ¿Qué haces aquí? **–Naruto se acercó llevando con él un pequeño obsequio para el pelinegro.

**- Fui a casa de Tsunade a buscarte **–lo miraba fijamente mientras apretaba aquel presente contra su pecho.

**- Ya no voy a dar clases de nada **–el Uchiha parecía decidido.

**- Lo sé, me lo dijo. Creí que dar clases era importante para ti **–lo miró serio mientras Sasuke miraba hacia abajo.

**- Lo era, ahora estoy haciendo algo para mejorar mi situación económica **–Naruto no creía que ese que hablaba de esa manera fuera Sasuke.

**- Suena un poco egoísta ¿no crees?** –Definitivamente ese no era el teme que había conocido.

**- No lo es, hay mucho dinero por ahí y quiero un poco **–sus facciones se endurecieron.

**- No quieres ser otra burgués idiota ¿verdad? De esos como los que andan por ahí ¿recuerdas? **–Naruto le decía un tanto sarcástico pero mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

**- Bueno ¿Qué tiene de malo? No quiero seguir viviendo en el sótano de mi hermano. Quiero una casa grande, seguridad. Eso no se obtiene haciendo favores, ni cobrando albóndigas **–se empezaba a alterar el Uchiha que no sabía como podía estarle diciendo aquello mientras que el propio rubio simplemente lo hacía.

**- Tú estás por encima de la basura materialista **–trató de que no se alterara, pues sabía que aquellos gestos era porque estaba enfadado.

**- No sé, vivimos en un mundo materialista y soy realmente un hombre al que le gustan las cosas materiales** –ahora sí soltó con toda la ironía del mundo.

**- No, no es cierto **–lo trataba de convencer de lo contrario.

**- A ti te gusta la basura materialista **–le soltó de pronto.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? **–ahora si Naruto no sabía de lo que iba Sasuke con aquello.

**- ¿Qué que quiero decir? Te casas con Gaara por dinero **–Naruto no podía creer lo que le decía Sasuke, es que acaso no lo conocía, sus ojos se cristalizaron y el moreno simplemente lo miro con fijeza.

**- ¡Eres un imbécil y un desgraciado! **–Naruto aventó el obsequio que traía para dárselo a Sasuke y se fue ahora sin siquiera mirarlo.

Sasuke observó como se marchaba y se agachó a recoger todas aquellas hojas que había aventado Naruto por su enojo, sin embargo el Uchiha al fijarse de lo que era, casi se da de golpes contra el pavimento.

**- ¡Demonios! Me hizo un regalo **–hojeaba cada hoja y cada una decía _"letra y música por Uchiha Sasuke_"-. **Soy un completo ¡Imbécil!** –se recriminó él mismo, en eso sintió que alguien estaba a su lado y era su sobrino mayor que lo veía un tanto extrañado por hablar solo.

**- De veras irás al manicomio tío **–sonreía un tanto divertido por la expresión del Uchiha.

**- ¡Lárgate! **–le gritó Sasuke mientras el niño corría hacia dentro de su casa reído por completo.

La noche caía y en el bar Ichiraku, Kakashi había estado sentado bebiendo desde hacía horas pensando y recordando, más bien Iruka era todo lo que había en su mente.

Ya no sabía ni que pensar, todas aquellas cosas que había estado escuchando por años decir de Iruka y nunca fue para volver a estar frente a él y aclarar las cosas, sabía que era una tontería por el cual se alejó de él pero se sentía cada vez más tonto y estúpido.

Mientras tomaba un poco mas de sake se repetía en su mente-. **_"Iruka, aún te sigo amando" _**–cuando terminó de dar el trago a su vaso se fijó que en la barra estaba sentado Sasuke y de igual manera que él ahogando las penas.

Cuando Sasuke de un solo trago se tomó todo aquel alcohol le habló al cantinero y medio con la mirada perdida…

**- ¿lo mismo?** –volteó hacia él aquel hombre.

**- lo mismo por favor **–en eso Kakashi se acercó a él y palmeó su espalda, viendo que estaba un poco pasado de copas.

**- ¿Estás bien? –**le preguntó Kakashi mientras se sentaba a su lado.

**- ¡Oh, Kakashi! ¿sabes una cosa? Siempre has tenido la razón.**

**- Sobre que cosas.**

**- Sobre las relaciones. Solo te diviertes un rato, cuando te involucras emocionalmente ¿Qué te hacen?**

**- Te arrancan el corazón por el culo **–contestaba sin mas Sai que estaba en un rincón de la barra.

**- Así es **–la mirada de Sasuke va hacia él-. **Oye ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Lo mismo que tú, ahogar mis penas, esta ciudad se ha convertido en un asco, solo quiero salir de aquí.**

**- Bien, copia barata, haz lo que quieras, pero antes tomemos un poco mas **–decía Sasuke ya más perdido en la bebida, sin embargo Kakashi sabía que algo había pasado con cierto rubio que se le había metido hasta por los poros a su amigo.

**- ¿Pasó algo con Naruto?**

**- Salimos en una cita doble y el imbécil con el que se casará me dijo que lo engaña, pero ¿puedo decírselo? No. ¿Quién soy yo para impedir su matrimonio? **–Sasuke fijó su mirada en el vaso que tenía en las manos, sin embargo Kakashi sabía que había salido con Iruka, no quería decirle nada de aquello, sabía que si se lo decía, Sasuke se sentiría culpable, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sai.

**- Yo creo que sin ofender a nadie lo que necesitamos es buscarnos unas prostitutas y desahogar nuestras frustraciones.**

**- Aghhh… ¡cállate Sai! **–los dos se le quedaron viendo-. **Deja de decir idioteces y déjame terminar de hablar.**

**- ya esta bien me callo.**

**- De todas maneras, estoy confundido**

**- Bueno, es lógico, él te gusta mucho.**

**- No me gusta mucho **–lo mira directamente a los ojos-. **Creo que estoy totalmente enamorado de él.**

**- Oh** –Kakashi hizo un gesto de _"fue lo peor que pudiste hacer"._

**- Pero, estoy conciente de que debo sacarme esto de la cabeza** –sintió que al decir eso solo se hacia mas daño, pero luego retomó lo que había decidido-. **De ahora en adelante seré como tu, cada noche con alguien diferente y cuando me canse los mandaré a volar, sea mujer o sea hombre eso da lo mismo.**

**- Bueno, parece que ya sabes que hacer.**

**- Solo les daré dinero para el taxi, porque si no me sentiría mal, pero después adiós y hasta nunca **–el Uchiha parecía más convencido de su nueva vida y quería creérselo así que se dio nuevamente ánimos-. **Eso es, desde este momento, nosotros seremos felices por el resto de nuestras vidas **–Kakashi se tomó de un jalón aquella bebida que tenía y volvió su mirada a Sasuke.

**- Yo no soy feliz. Soy muy desdichado Sasuke.**

**- ¿Qué? **–el Uchiha lo miró una vez mas pues no sabía a que se refería con esa confesión.

**- Mira, crecí idolatrando a tipos muy importantes como a Jiraiya, porque tenía todas las chicas y chicos que quisiera, pero ¿sabes que pasó con todos aquellos a los que admiré de esa manera?**

**- Creo que leí que algunos se dedicaron a ser directores, otros se retiraron, jiraiya sigue con lo suyo como escritor ¿no es verdad?**

**- Sabes, a la mitad de ellos les cancelaron sus contratos, porque nadie quiere saber de tipos de cincuenta o sesenta años seduciendo chicas, solo mira a Jiraiya, hasta él lo entendió, se casó y vive su vida feliz, él es uno de los pocos que entendió lo que debía de hacer.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso?**

**- Que todo lo que realmente quiero es que cierta persona me vuelva a abrazar y me diga que todo va a estar bien, eso es lo único que quiero Sasuke ¿comprendes lo que te digo?** –Sai que ya estaba ebrio simplemente se acercó a Kakashi y lo abrazó diciéndole lo que hacía unos momentos le comentaba a Sasuke-. **Lo sé Sai, gracias **–Kakashi volvió a mirar a Sasuke y sonriéndole siguió diciéndole-. **Si encontraste a alguien a quien amar, no lo dejes marchar.**

**- Tienes razón, gracias Kakashi **–Sasuke se levantó como resorte de su banquillo y fue a toda prisa a buscar al rubio, sin embargo al llegar a la puerta Kakashi le advirtió.

**- No le digas a nadie lo que te acabo de decir **–Sasuke voltea hacia él y le sonríe de lado.

**- No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Iruka de esto.**

Kakashi lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo Sasuke sabía perfectamente lo que él siempre había sentido por el moreno.

En ese preciso momento Iruka se recostaba en el sillón tomando entre sus brazos un cojincillo y lo apretaba a su pecho, recordando las veces que Kakashi iba a buscarlo a casa para unas veces hablar y otras simplemente dar rienda suelta a su amor.

**Continuará…**


	11. Confusiones

**Capitulo 11**

**Confusiones**

Eran las diez de la noche y Naruto estaba vestido con su traje de novio sentado sobre su cama con su madre a lado, pero en su rostro se veía realmente que estaba muy triste y se notaba que había estado llorando mucho.

**- Mamá ¿De veras te gusta Gaara para mí?** –su voz sonaba quebradiza y su semblante no lo negaba estaba confundido y triste.

**- Claro ¿Por qué no ha de gustarme?** –Lo mira fijamente mientras peina con sus dedos el cabello rubio del chico-. **Es rico, encantador, lindo y ahora lo tiene todo porque te tiene a ti **–Kushina besa la frente de su hijo mientras naru vuelve a derramar mas lágrimas-. **¿Qué pasa cariño? **–lo mira un tanto preocupada y Naruto levanta el rostro.

**- Es que ya no se si estoy enamorado de Gaara**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?** –Kushina hizo un gesto algo así alarmada, porque sabía que Naruto no era en absoluto así, tenía dudas y era muy raro en él, el rubio contenía lo mas que podía su llanto bajando su mirada triste y de pronto volviéndola hacia su madre.

**- No sé si es el hombre indicado. He estado pasando mucho tiempo con otro hombre… Sasuke Uchiha **–su madre se tragó la risa que le daba aquello.

**- ¿Quién? ¿El cantante de bodas? ¿Piensas en dejar a Gaara por el cantante de bodas? **–la voz de kushina era calmada y en un solo tono de voz, siempre dulce y comprensiva con su hijo, Naruto estaba llorando ya en silencio.

**- No sé que estoy pensando, me siento confundido **–las enorme lágrimas de rubio rodaban por su hermoso rostro.

**- Entiendo cariño **–su madre lo abrazaba contra su pecho-. **Estás nervioso, te entró miedo, todo el mundo siente eso cuando se va a casar, hasta yo lo sentí, debí salir corriendo y no casarme con tu padre, pero Gaara es diferente** –sonreía y tratando de que Naruto se sintiera un poco más tranquilo-. **Es un buen hombre, te casarás con Gaara el sábado, lo amarás y todo será maravilloso** –kushina besa su frente tiernamente mientras Naruto cierra sus ojos sintiendo el amor de su madre, en tanto ella acariciaba su cabello-. **¿Dónde esta tu velo? ¡Ah! Cierto, esta abajo, iré por él** –Kushina se levanta mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hijo-. **Eres muy hermoso Naruto, no lo dudes y serás completamente feliz, ya lo verás hijo **–su madre le sonríe y se da media vuelta para ir a buscar el velo del rubio.

En cuanto se va su madre Naruto limpia su rostro de aquellas lágrimas y mira el espejo que está cerca de la ventana, se pone de pie y va hasta él, se mira fijamente y se acomoda sus mechones rubios tras la oreja, pero es obvio que ve la tristeza que él mismo refleja, sin embargo respira profundo y empieza un dialogo con él mismo mirándose siempre al espejo.

**- Hola, mucho gusto soy el esposo de Sabaku No Gaara **–Naruto hizo una cara de que no le gustó mucho como sonaba aquello y trató otra vez-. **Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Sabaku No Naruto** –la voz del rubio se quebraba y se repetía-. **Sabaku No Naruto.**

En tanto por la calle donde vive el rubiecito, Sasuke venía ensayando lo que iba a decirle a Naruto en cuanto lo tuviera en frente…

**- Cuando me despierto, eres la primera persona que se me viene a la mente, pienso mucho en ti –**sonreía mientras decía aquello imaginando el precioso rostro del rubio.

En tanto Naruto seguía repitiendo aquello…

**- Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Sabaku No Naruto, esposo de Gaara **–aquello era inútil Naruto se sentía cada vez peor y su rostro estaba rojo de lo mucho que le estaba costando aquello y trataba de sonreír pero definitivamente su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo y sin embargo su llanto se hizo presente, cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos y lloraba desconsolado, se controló un poco y respiró profundamente volviendo a poner sus ojos en el espejo y dibujándose un poco una sonrisa en sus labios-. **Hola, mucho gusto, soy el esposo de Uchiha Sasuke **–cuando pronuncio aquel nombre todo su rostro se iluminó-. **Estamos felices de que hayan venido a nuestra boda **–los ojos azules de Naruto volvían a brillar con esa intensidad, su rostro se llenaba de vida el tan solo hablar de él como esposo del Uchiha, estaba muy contento al imaginar que aquel hombre podría en verdad ser su marido, sin embargo mientras Naruto seguía con su monologo frente al espejo Sasuke se detuvo exactamente en medio de la calle cuando vio a naruto vestido con aquel tuxedo blanco que había escogido para su boda, lo miró desde ahí fijándose en lo feliz que se veía.

El Uchiha pensó que realmente él estaba feliz por su boda, lo miró una vez mas sintiendo que ahora si lo había perdido, simplemente su rostro entristeció de sobremanera, dio media vuelta y se fue sin hablar con el rubio, triste y cabizbajo.

En tanto en el mismo bar Kakashi y Sai trataban de pasar un buen rato, pero más bien Kakashi lo hacía para no pensar mas en Iruka, no quería deprimirse otra vez, así que volcó todo aquello en enseñarle a Sai unos cuantos pasos de baile que solo el Rey del Pop hacía, en eso Sasuke entró al lugar y Sai le preguntó mientras el otro lo veía un poco desilusionado.

**- ¿Qué paso? **–preguntó curioso Sai.

**- Se veía demasiado contento, no pude hacerlo **–lo decía mientras en una de sus manos detenía una botella mas de vino.

**- Lo siento amigo **–le decía Kakashi mientras éste volteaba hacia la barra-. **Oye Ibizu-san, tráele a Sasuke uno doble.**

-** No te preocupes, yo traje mi bebida **–le enseñó la botella envuelta en una bolsa de papel.

**- Sasuke ya sabes que no puedes tomar eso aquí **–le decía Ibizu muy seriamente.

**- Esta bien, no te preocupes, me la acabaré acá afuera ¿vienen? **–les decía a Kakashi y a Sai, Sasuke salió del bar mientras era seguido de sus dos amigos.

En cuanto salieron de aquel bar los tres chicos se toparon de frente con Gaara y Sasori, acompañados de bellas chicas y otros chicos que al parecer eran sus amigos.

**- ¡Oigan! Si es el cantante de bodas **–decía Gaara como anunciándolo además de que ya traía muchas copas de más.

-** Hola Gaara ¿Qué tal?** –Sasuke se detuvo delante de él, observando como abrazaba a la chica que iba a su lado, sintiendo un enojo terriblemente grande, de pronto Sasori abrió la boca solo para decir una estupidez de las que acostumbraba.

**- ¡Oye Uchiha! Oí que no anotaste con Iruka **–Gaara y Sasori soltaron una carcajada.

**- ¿Cómo es posible? No eres… impotente ¿verdad?** –le dijo con sorna Gaara, Sasuke se contuvo lo mas que pudo-. **Además se de sobra que te van las dos cosas ¿No es así?** –lo miró mientras bebía directamente de la botella que traía en una de sus manos.

**- Ya veo que no tanto como a ti **–ahora solo lo miraba con total furia, Kakashi quería romperle la cara a ese Sasori.

**- Mira, Uchiha, tendré una fiesta antes de la despedida de soltero ¿quieres ir a tomar unas cervezas con nosotros?**

**- Eres ridículo Sabaku No Gaara **–lo miró fijamente queriendo golpearlo a mas no poder, en tanto el pelirrojo simplemente se le borró instantáneamente aquella risa irónica-. **Deja de engañarlo, imbécil. Es un gran chico.**

**- Oye, pedazo de mierda. No vayas de soplón con Naruto. Se que él te gusta pero reconócelo de una vez, él prefiere acostarse con un hombre de verdad, no con un pobre cantante huérfano.**

Aquellas por demás hirientes palabras de Gaara hicieron que Sasuke perdiera los estribos y sin más lo encaró.

**- Muy bien imbécil, no he tenido una pelea desde el quinto grado, pero lo destrocé a él y ahora te destrozaré a ti** –sin embargo Sai que era demasiado impulsivo se adelantó y casi le estampó un puñetazo en la cara, pero Gaara era mas rápido y esquivó el golpe, Sasuke solamente se quedó mirándolo-. **¿Qué haces Sai?** –se acercó a su amigo.

**- Lo siento, creo que bebí demasiado Sasuke.**

En ese instante cuando Sasuke tenía la guardia baja, Gaara aprovechó y le estampó un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que el Uchiha se cayera, Kakashi no se esperó más y encaró a los demás sobre todo a Sasori en tanto Gaara se burlaba de él sintiéndose muy valiente respaldado por todos sus amigos.

**- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no escribes una canción sobre esto? Puedes llamarla… "Me golpearon la nariz, por meterme en lo que no me importa"** –todo el grupo de amigos de Gaara y Sasori reían como enajenados, en tanto Sasori pasó a lado de Kakashi sin aguantarse a decir la única idiotez que sabía decir.

**- Uchiha realmente eres un idiota mira que no tirarte a Iruka, cualquier imbécil podría hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados **–de pronto Sasori salió despedido hacia la pared y Kakashi se le acercó realmente cabreado por lo que dijo levantándolo por el cuello de aquella camisa de seda.

**- En tu vida vuelvas a decir una cosa así de Iruka ¿entiendes? **–los otros hombres amigos de Sasori se acercaron, empujando a Kakashi para que dejara en paz de una vez a su amigo.

**- Si, como digas, pero nadie puede cambiar lo que Iruka realmente es.**

**- Estás advertido Sasori **–le apunta con el dedo mientras los demás se llevan al chico de ahí antes de que se le ocurra abrir la boca otra vez.

Sin embargo aquellos tres nunca se dieron cuenta de que Iruka estaba en una esquina escondido, escuchando como Kakashi lo defendía de aquel imbécil y no pudo mas que sonreír, en tanto mejor dio media vuelta y regresó a su casa, tampoco quería encontrárselo aún.

Kakashi y Sai se acercaron a Sasuke y lo ayudaron a levantarse para irse a terminar aquella botella que el Uchiha aún traía consigo.

**- ¿te encuentras bien amigo? **–le decía el peliplata mientras caminaban.

-** si estoy bien, no te preocupes y tu.**

**- Yo también estoy bien, mejor vamos a terminar con esa botella.**

Y así fue los tres siguieron bebiendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada y cuando se hubo acabado el vino, cada quien se fue para su casa, pero cuando Sasuke llegaba a su casa, cual fue su sorpresa que en una de las sillas del jardín lo esperaba en un ajustado y diminuto vestido negro Sakura que en cuanto lo vio cruzó la pierna muy seductoramente, mirándolo casi como si se tratase de una presa.

**- Hola Sasuke **–al oír aquella voz chillona el Uchiha se detuvo casi de forma automática.

**- Me parta un rayo **–dejó caer aquella botella que sin duda no traía nada de su contenido ya.

La Haruno se levantó y caminó hasta Sasuke muy sensualmente, siempre mirándolo a los ojos.

**- Veo que estás ebrio **–llegó hasta el pelinegro-. **Y está bien, de todas formas voy a decírtelo, te extraño mucho y quiero volver –**lo veía casi con cara de arrepentimiento pero cualquiera que la conociera se hubiera dado cuenta que eso no era lo que sentía en realidad.

**- Ya no quiero estar solo **–contestó Sasuke, pero en el estado en que se encontraba el Uchiha, difícilmente se daba cuenta hasta de lo que decía.

**- No, ya no estás solo **–sakura simplemente quería que le creyera-. **Quiero que volvamos **–abrió sus brazos para que Sasuke fuera hacia ellos y abrazarlo entre sus sucias garras, pero en ese instante el Uchiha cayó desmayado o mas bien perdido por todo el alcohol que había tomado, entonces sakura al ver aquello simplemente suspiro y se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse y meterse de una vez por todas a la casa.

A la mañana siguiente casi al punto del medio día Naruto llegaba a casa de Sasuke, decidido a decirle que se había enamorado completamente de él.

Nervioso se bajó del auto y fue hasta la puerta de entrada de donde habitaba el pelinegro, no podía ocultar la felicidad que lo llenaba por completo, sonreía como nunca y todo gracias a que se había dado cuenta de que realmente estaba enamorado de Sasuke.

Tocó el timbre y espero pacientemente y con una gran sonrisa a que le abriera el Uchiha, sin embargo la que abrió la puerta fue la Haruno vistiendo solamente una playera negra.

El rubito la miró algo decepcionado y sorprendido, de pronto la pelirosa abrió su boca.

**- ¿Se te ofrece algo?** –lo miraba como fastidiada.

**- ¿Esta Sasuke aquí?**

**- Me temo que en estos momentos está indispuesto **–sakura volvió su cabeza hacia dentro de la casa y casi de inmediato volvió su mirada a él y le susurró-. **Esta en la ducha -**le dijo aquello insinuandole que habian dormido juntos y no precisamente "dormido".

Sakura sabía quien era Naruto, sabía que Sasuke había estado saliendo con él desde que terminaron, por eso no podía dejar de regar aún más el veneno contra el rubio.

Naruto al oír aquello, bajó su rostro un poco sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, sintiéndose aún mas peor, sin embargo se forzó a sonreír.

**- Tú debes de ser Sakura ¿verdad? **–preguntó el rubio mientras se tragaba la amarga realidad.

**- Si, soy yo. La prometida de Sasuke ¿Tu quien eres?** –le preguntó ahora mas alegre de saber que había apuñalado aquella ilusión.

**- Soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki **–la pelirosa hizo una cara de que no sabía quien rayos era y no le importaba en realidad-. ¿Podrías decirle que vine a verlo?

**- Oh, sí. Claro Yamato, le diré que viniste a verlo.**

**- Es Naruto **–pero no le dio tiempo a decir más ya que sakura casi le estampó la puerta en la cara.

El rubio supo en ese instante que había perdido para siempre a Sasuke, él había vuelto con su prometida y parecía que estaba todo bien entre ellos, sin embargo aquello le dolía, dolía como los mil demonios.

Mientras Naruto se iba, Sasuke seguía durmiendo como un tronco, en tanto sakura se acercaba a él y se sentaba acariciándolo por completo.

**- Despierta dormilón, es el primer día de nuestra nueva vida juntos **–susurraba en el oído del Uchiha.

De pronto comenzó a cantarle una especie de canción mientras esperaba que se despertara el Uchiha.

_Despiértame antes de irte_

_No me dejes aquí sola_

En eso Sasuke por fin reaccionó y abriendo los ojos rápidamente vio a la pelirosa sentada a lado de él.

**- ¿Sakura? **–Ni siquiera se acordaba lo que había pasado, en tanto la chica sonreía hipócritamente-. **¿Qué haces aquí?**

- perdiste el conocimiento y te ayudé –le decía aquello mientras se peinaba a si misma con sus dedos su propio cabello.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?** –Sasuke se medio levantó mirándola incrédulo de tenerla en su cama.

**- Te lo dije anoche **–sakura frunció el ceño enojada-. **Mira Sasuke ahora sé que estaba equivocada y quiero cuidarte, aprenderé a aceptar que eres solo un cantante de bodas y no una estrella de rock** –en eso Sasuke la interrumpió.

**- ¿Puedes aprender a aceptarlo? No quiero que aprendas a aceptarlo, así no funciona **–Sasuke harto de aquello, aventó las cobijas y se levantó de la cama-. **¡Demonios!**

-** Sasuke ¿Quieres hablar cuando te sientas mejor?** –le dijo con una voz casi angelical e inocente.

**- ¡Oye! Psicótica, no me sentiré mejor sobre esto. Se acabó. Quítate mi camiseta, antes de que le eches el mal de ojo** –Sasuke la miraba con real furia.

**- Oh, ya entiendo **–sakura lo miró un tanto enfadada-. **Aun sigues enojado por lo de la boda ¿no es verdad?**

En ese instante, Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la metió al baño exigiéndole que se quitara su camiseta y aventándole su ropa para que se cambiara y se largara de una vez por todas.

Sakura así lo hizo y cuando salió del baño, Sasuke la tomo del brazo una vez más y casi empujándola la sacó de su casa cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

En tanto Naruto llegaba a casa de Gaara y subiendo por las escaleras llegó hasta su habitación, entrando en ella y mirándolo que aún estaba dormido, se acercó con prisa a él…

**- Gaara, Gaara **–palmeó sus nalgas para despertarlo-. **Buenos días. Hola, buenos días **–repitió el saludo y Gaara al sentir que palmeaba sus nalgas se despertó mirándolo un poco sorprendido.

**- Hola, naru-chan. ¿Me traes el desayuno a la cama? **–le dijo un tanto adormilado aún.

**- No, en realidad no **–sonreía mientras lo observaba-. **De hecho lo he estado pensando y no necesito una boda grande. Creo que he sido egoísta haciendo que hagas algo que no quieres hacer.**

**- ¿quieres ir a las vegas?** –Naruto asintió ahora sin decir nada y obligándose a sonreír para que creyera que estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

**- Está bien **–rió Gaara al ver que por fin lo había conseguido-. **¡Vamos pues! –**no quitaba su sonrisa del rostro.

Naruto estaba convencido que aquello era lo mejor, en ese momento pensó que ojala y no hubiera conocido a Sasuke nunca, no le dolería como le estaba doliendo.

Gaara se metió a bañar mientras Naruto se comunicaba con Iruka para decirle lo que había decidido, comentándole todo lo que había sucedido.

Iruka en ese instante comprendió que Naruto lo hacía por despecho, sabía que el rubio se arrepentiría toda su vida si se casaba con Gaara, no podía permitirlo y en ese instante, salió en busca de Sasuke y contarle todo, no podía dejar que Naruto se dejara llevar de esa manera.

Naruto amaba a Sasuke eso era la total y absoluta verdad, sin saber que el Uchiha estaba igualmente enamorado de aquel dobe.

**Continuará… **


	12. Vuelo A Las Vegas

**Capitulo 1****2**

**Vuelo A Las Vegas**

La tarde caía y Sasuke y Kakashi se encontraban en la fiesta de aniversario de Tsunade y Jiraiya mientras ella siempre bella se paraba al centro de la pista y dedicaba esa canción que había preparado con Sasuke para cantársela precisamente en esta fiesta de aniversario.

La rubia tomaba el micrófono y les decía a los presentes…

**- Muchas gracias por estar presentes en este significativo día, nosotros Jiraiya y yo estamos totalmente complacidos con su presencia, pero ahora quisiera que este viejo escuchara esta canción que preparé con mucho cariño para mi querido y senil esposo.**

La música comenzó a sonar y jiraiya sonreía complacido con el detalle de su mujer…

_**Había campanas en la colina**_

_**Pero nunca las oí repicar**_

_**Nunca las llegué a escuchar**_

_**Hasta que llegaste tú.**_

Tsunade se acercaba a su esposo y le sonreía mientras seguía cantando con mucho sentimiento y Jiraiya toma su mano delicadamente y la besa sonriéndole como era su costumbre pervertidamente y Tsunade simplemente niega con la cabeza pues conoce perfectamente ese tipo de sonrisitas y prosigue con la canción.

_**Y había música**_

_**Y rosas maravillosas me dicen**_

_**En dulces praderas fragantes**_

_**Cubiertos de rocío al amanecer**_

_**Había amor en todas partes…**_

En ese instante Sasuke comienza a recordar a ese hermoso hombre, sus ojos azules como el cielo de los dioses debía ser, su cabello cual hebras de oro pero sobre todo esa sonrisa que simplemente iluminaba su entorno., pero él no era el único que recordaba, en la sala de espera del aeropuerto cierto rubio también recordaba aquellos momentos con el ojinegro a su lado y entre sus pensamientos escuchaba a la lejanía _"El vuelo 1156 esta listo para abordar"_ en tanto Naruto yacía con su mirada perdida en un punto de aquel lugar…

_**Nunca lo llegué a escuchar **_

_**Hasta que llegaste tú…**_

En ese instante, todos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir pues aquella canción realmente era muy bella e interpretada con mucha inspiración de parte de Tsunade.

Cuando Sasuke se fijó en aquella pareja que a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo peleaban veía lo mucho que se amaban y recordó de pronto aquellas palabras que le dijo en una ocasión Naruto…

"**Siempre me imaginé al hombre indicado como alguien con quien me veía envejecer"**

Sasuke seguía mirando a la pareja y sonrió dirigiendo su mirada a Kakashi que inmediatamente comprendió esa mirada y esas facciones de su amigo.

**- Lo sé, iré por el auto** –Kakashi sonreía mientras Sasuke simplemente le devolvía la sonrisa y se acercaba con prisa a Tsunade y Jiraiya.

**- Tsunade. Felicidades, tengo que ir a hacer una cosa **–la abrazaba mientras besaba una de sus mejillas.

**- Lo sé. ¡Ve por él!**

**- Esta bien, esta bien, gracias.**

Sasuke salió corriendo para dirigirse al estacionamiento mientras en la entrada lo interceptaba Iruka.

**- Sasuke, tengo que hablar contigo.**

**- No, ahora no puedo.**

**- ¿Volviste con Sakura? **–lo miró casi enfadado.

**- No, ¿Por qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?**–el rostro de Sasuke parecía sorprendido por esa pregunta.

**- Naruto fue a decirte que te amaba y sakura abrió la puerta en ropa interior, estaba tan molesto que se fue con Gaara a las ****Vegas.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Pero se casan mañana **–esto desconcertó de sobremanera a Sasuke.

**- Quería hacerlo lo antes posible, estaba sufriendo Sasuke y está desconcertado por eso lo hizo así.**

**- Ven, vamos, tenemos que alcanzarlo** –Sasuke toma la mano de Iruka y llega hasta el auto con Kakashi, este se sorprende al ver a Iruka corriendo a lado de Sasuke.

El Uchiha e Iruka entran al auto y éste le explica la situación al peliplata que de inmediato mete el acelerador hasta el fondo.

En tanto en el aeropuerto daban la última llamada para abordar el vuelo con dirección a las Vegas.

**- Ese es nuestro vuelo naru-chan ¿estas listo?** –de pronto la realidad le cae de peso al rubio y su rostro se endurece.

**- Si** –fue solo esa sílaba que pronunció, se levantó de su asiento y tomó su maleta de mano pero sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Gaara.

**- Esta es una gran idea, me alegra que la aceptaras** –Gaara parecía mas animado y hasta contento-. **¿Quieres jugar primero o solo casarte?** –le pregunto el pelirrojo como si de una cosa sin importancia se tratara.

**- Solo quiero casarme** –acotó el rubio sin siquiera pensárselo mas y siguieron caminando hasta el anden para abordar el avión.

En tanto en el automóvil Kakashi no quería parecer pesimista pero tampoco quería que Sasuke se hiciera muchas ilusiones.

**- Nunca la encontrarás. Las ****Vegas esta lleno de capillas nupciales** –Iruka lo miraba de reojo ya que iba en medio de los dos.

**- ****¿Tienen una pluma?** –voltea como si no hubiera oído nada de lo que decía su amigo.

**- ¿Por qué?** –pregunto Iruka extrañado y Kakashi lo miró de reojo casi golpeándolo.

**- Quiero escribir una canción que se me esta ocurriendo ahora mismo** –Kakashi saco su pluma y se la entregó mientras Iruka solo negaba con la cabeza.

**- Gracias** –comenzó a escribir en aquellas hojas que Naruto le había llevado como regalo.

En tanto mientras Sasuke se inspiraba y escribía Kakashi sonrió de medio lado y miró de reojo a Iruka, estaba realmente muy guapo y de pronto comenzó a hablar.

**- ¿Cómo te ha ido Iruka? Hace mucho que no platicamos nada** –el moreno simplemente sonrió de medio lado y bajó la cabeza aguantándose el decir alguna cosa.

**- Bueno, es que parece que de pronto me convertí en una plaga y ya no quisiste ni dirigirme la palabra.**

**- Lo sé y te pido perdón por eso Iruka. ¿Podríamos hablar a solas mientras Sasuke se ocupa de recuperar a Naruto?**

**- En tanto no me huyas como lo has estado haciendo estos últimos años.**

**- No lo haré, realmente necesito hablar contigo.**

**- Yo también lo necesito Kakashi.**

Kakashi volteó unos segundos hacia él fijando sus ojos en los de Iruka y sonriéndole como hacía años lo había hecho y por reflejo el peliplata posó su mano en la rodilla del moreno y la apretó, esto para Iruka significó mucho, tanto, que en verdad quedó sorprendido por como apretaba su rodilla y seguía manejando hacia el aeropuerto.

Unos minutos mas tarde llegaban al aeropuerto y los tres corrían hacia donde estaba el mostrador de la venta de boletos y Sasuke de inmediato pregunto por las salidas a las Vegas.

**- ¿En que puedo servirle?**

**- Necesito un boleto para ir a las Vegas** –el hombre que atendía aquello buscaba en su computadora para ver si había algún vuelo disponible.

**- Solo hay un lugar en primera clase. El siguiente vuelo sale hasta mañana, este es el último vuelo que hay para el lugar donde desea ir** –Sasuke no lo piensa dos veces y voltea hacia Kakashi.

**- ¿Puedo usar tu tarjeta de crédito?** –Kakashi sacó su cartera para sacar la tarjeta de crédito.

**- ¿Me lo pagarás verdad?** –le dijo antes de entregársela.

**- Mmm... No. Dámela o le diré a Iruka lo que dijiste en el bar** –Kakashi miró por un segundo al moreno y le dio la tarjeta a Sasuke.

**- Tómala** –Iruka miró a Kakashi ahora preguntándose que era lo que había dicho el peliplata, sin embargo Iruka sonrió y lo tomó del brazo.

**- Eres muy amable Kakashi****, siempre lo he pensado** –el peliplata lo mira fijamente a los ojos mientras le sonríe dejando que Iruka se agarre de su brazo.

**- Gracias.**

**- Aquí tiene señor, que tenga muy buen viaje.**

**- Gracias** –Sasuke toma el boleto sonriente y sale corriendo pero antes les dice-. **Deséenme suerte.**

**- ¡¡¡Ve por él!!!** –le grita Iruka y Kakashi ya que el Uchiha ya casi esta entrando para abordar el avión.

En tanto en el avión despega y Sasuke se siente nervioso y ansioso, mientras tanto en el vuelo donde esta Naruto y Gaara, el primero esta un poco nervioso y mira hacia Gaara que esta muy entretenido mirando una revista.

**- Oye Gaara ¿Me dejas sentarme junto a la ventana?** –le pregunta Naruto en un tono bajito.

**- Odio sentarme junto al pasillo** –le dijo Gaara frunciendo el ceño-. **Porque cuando pasa el carrito me golpea los codos, tus brazos son mas pequeños que los míos** –Naruto infla sus mejillas mientras se decepciona.

**- Lo sé, pero nunca he visto las luces de las ****Vegas** –se recarga por completo en su asiento sintiendo que no podría decepcionarse mas de su prometido, sin embargo Gaara nota esa expresión en el rubio.

**- Te diré algo, te dejaré reclinarte sobre mi cuando lleguemos y así podrás ver las luces ¿de acuerdo?** –mas bien parecía que le estaba haciendo un favor al rubio y sin embargo Naruto sonrió sabía de antemano lo que iba a decirle el pelirrojo pero de inmediato cambio sus facciones poniéndose un poco triste.

En tanto en el vuelo donde iba Sasuke una azafata se le acercó entregándole una toalla húmeda para que pudiera refrescar su rostro.

**- Ah, gracias **–Sasuke tomó la toallita pero no sabía exactamente para que se utilizaba y sin mas la colocó como si fuera servilleta y así evitar ensuciarse, a la chica le hizo gracia y le mostró para lo que servía en realidad esa toallita húmeda y al darse cuenta Sasuke-. **¡Oh, Dios! Lo siento es la primera vez que viajo en primera clase **–le decía mientras también se refrescaba el rostro.

**- No se preocupe, si tiene alguna duda puede preguntarme y con gusto lo ayudaré en lo que pueda **–le dijo muy sonriente la chica.

**- Gracias** –el Uchiha le devolvió la toallita y se recargó en su asiento, pero en eso se fijó que uno de los asientos de mas adelante estaba sentado el cantante Billy Idol con botella en mano incluida, uno de los chicos que trabajaban en el avión sirviendo bebidas pasaba en ese instante por ahí y Sasuke lo detuvo-. **Disculpe ¿Es Billy Idol?** –le preguntó señalando hacia el artista.

**- Creo que sí **–le contestó el chico inclinándose un poco sobre el Uchiha.

**- ¡Oh por Dios!**

**- ¿Gustaría champagne o jugo de naranja? **–aprovechó para ofrecerle una bebida.

**- ¿Cuánto cuesta?**

**- Es gratis**

**- Es ¿Qué? ¡Diablos! Esto es increíble **–Sasuke parecía muy sorprendido por aquella tontería**-. No debo beber, me enamoré de un chico, se casará con un idiota y por eso voy a las Vegas porque los voy a detener **–una señora que estaba sentada enfrente de él escuchó lo que dijo.

**- ¡Eso es lo mas dulce que he escuchado!** –Le comentó la señora un tanto interesada en saber aquello-. **¿Dónde se casarán? **

**- Ese es el problema, no tengo la mas remota idea, por eso debo encontrarlos, tengo que hacer lo que sea.**

En tanto Gaara parecía divertirse con el pasar de las nubes pues tenía en sus labios una sonrisa por demás victoriosa y Naruto hacía cada vez mas corajes pues ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, en eso el carrito de las bebidas pasó muy cerca del asiento del rubiecito y golpeó el codo que sobresalía del posabrazos, Naruto al sentir el golpe de inmediato se sobó su codo aguantándose el gritarle mil y un cosas a la despistada azafata, sin embargo eso no fue lo que lo cabreó mas si no que Gaara ni siquiera se dio por enterado.

**- ¡Oh! La próxima vez pídeme una cerveza ¿quieres?** –lo miró y ni siquiera le preguntó que era lo que le pasaba pues el rubiecito solo se sobaba el codo pues le dolía mucho y Gaara simplemente volvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla siguiendo a las nubes pasar, Naruto simplemente quería llorar del coraje que se estaba tragando.

Mientras Sasuke contaba la historia ante la audiencia de los pasajeros de primera clase, Iruka y Kakashi llegaban a un parque donde en ocasiones iban a pasear.

Los dos caminaban uno a lado del otro pero aún sin mediar palabra, solamente se limitaban a caminar y a recordar cada quien detalles de lo que fue en alguna ocasión su relación.

Iruka lo miraba de reojo mientras esperaba nervioso a que Kakashi empezara a hablarle, en eso sus ojos se cruzan y Kakashi le sonrió de medio lado, tomando su mano y llevándolo hacia una de las bancas que había por ahí, al sentarse Kakashi suspiró profundamente y lo miró…

**- Iruka, yo sé que aun te preguntas porque de mi comportamiento, porque ya no volví a hablar contigo, porque...** –Iruka interrumpió al peliplata.

**- De hecho aún me pregunto que fue lo que te hice, o que tan grave fue lo que te hice para que me hicieras a un lado de esa manera, me hiciste mucho daño Kakashi y me duele, aún me sigue doliendo** –la mirada de Iruka entristeció mientras su bajaba su cabeza.

**- Lo siento, siento mucho haberte hecho daño, ese día te ****vi que platicabas con un hombre y sonreías y él te abrazaba mientras te frotaba la espalda, eso me hizo enfurecer, sentí celos de que alguien mas pudiera tocarte, sentí que te burlabas de mi y eso me dolió muchísimo, por eso jamás me volví a acercar a ti, quería que todo ese dolor y esas imágenes desaparecieran, no quería que me volviera a doler** –Kakashi simplemente miraba hacia el horizonte con sus dedos entrelazados e inclinado hacia delante sosteniendo sus codos en sus rodillas.

**- ¿Esa vez?** –Recordaba Iruka-. **Kakashi ¿no me digas que esa persona a la que tú viste abrazándome era un rubio?** –Kakashi solo asintió sin mirarlo pero aun serio-. **¡Dios! ¿No te fijaste que ese rubio venía acompañado?** –Iruka buscaba su mirada.

**- No, solo vi a ese individuo **–volvió su rostro hacia el Umino y vio como Iruka sonreía de medio lado-. **¿Qué es lo que tiene gracia? **

**- No es que me de gracia esto Kakashi, el hombre que me abrazaba ese día era el padre de Naruto, era mi tío y el hombre que lo acompañaba ese día era Sarutobi sensei **–Iruka ladeo su cabeza y sonrió al peliplata-. **¿Por eso te alejaste Kakashi? **

**- Por eso y porque realmente estaba enamorado de ti Iruka mis celos me cegaron hasta el punto de no querer volver a verte mas, sin embargo aquello solo fue el detonante que necesitaba, había estado escuchando rumores sobre ti y…**

**- Kakashi, yo también los había oído, pero ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste directamente? Tú sabes que yo no te miento, tú sabes muy bien que has sido el primero y el único, jamás he dejado que nadie más me toque **–Iruka enrojecía por aquella revelación.

El peliplata lo miraba fijamente aún sin estar muy convencido y tomó su mano entre las de él y sin más recordó el preguntarle.

**- ¿Qué me dices de Sasori? El ha estado publicando a los siete vientos que tú fuiste suyo y que el Kamasutra se quedaba corto con lo que tu le habías hecho** –frunció el ceño el tan solo recordar, el día que aquel individuo parecía que todos lo supieran.

**- Ah, sasori **–suspiró el moreno-. **Sabes, ese idiota inventó todo eso, porque yo no le permití que me tocara, si me besó Kakashi quiero que lo sepas pero no pudo superar el que yo me negara rotundamente si quiera a ponerme un dedo encima.**

**- Entonces ¿Por qué dejaste que esos comentarios se hicieran así de grandes? **

**- Porque que mas daba que tu y cualquier otro pensara lo que fuera de mi, yo se exactamente lo que soy Kakashi, lo que pensaran los demás no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, pero lo que si me lastimaba y me lastima es que hubieras pensado que yo te hubiera traicionado así como así, te he amado desde el primer día en que te vi, creí que habías comprendido que yo era tuyo sin reservas ni condiciones.**

Los ojos de Iruka se humedecieron, tenía tantas ganas de llorar porque por fin se estaba sincerando y despejando las dudas al hombre que ama.

En tanto Kakashi aprieta su mano y lo mira, siente unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que quiere comenzar de nuevo con él, sin embargo aparta la mano de la de Iruka y con ella levanta el mentón del moreno para que lo mire directo a los ojos, pero el Umino a pesar de que su rostro esta levantado sus ojos siguen mirando hacia abajo.

**- Mírame Iruka, necesito que me mires para que me digas que me perdonas, he sido un imbécil, perdóname por favor **–Iruka escucha aquello y su corazón le va a mil, poco a poco sube su mirada y la cruza con el del peliplata, en tanto de los ojos del moreno comienzan a brotar aquellas lágrimas amargas-. **No llores iru-chan, te amo, siempre lo he hecho, ahora lo que quiero es que me des una oportunidad para ganarme de nueva cuenta tu corazón, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo **–Kakashi en un acto poco común en él se arrodilla entre las piernas del moreno e Iruka ahora siente que su mundo y su vida misma vuelve a surgir.

**- Kakashi, no tienes que pedirme oportunidades, yo te amo igual o mas que entonces yo solo quiero que estés conmigo**** y que no me vuelvas a dejar solo **–le decía entre lágrimas intentado sonreír, pero era demasiado tiempo conteniendo aquello, sin embargo Kakashi se sentó a su lado y lo atrajo hacia él para que se sentara en sus piernas, el Umino no lo pensó dos veces y se posó sobre él en tanto el peliplata buscaba sus labios para finalmente besarlo y reclamarlo como suyo una vez mas.

**- Te amo y mi vida ha sido un infierno, tú eres el único que puede poner en orden mi camino **–le dijo al romper el beso e Iruka simplemente pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kakashi mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho y escuchaba los latidos acelerados del corazón de aquel hombre-. **Iru-chan, solo quiero saber algo ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió salir con Sasuke? **–Iruka levantó la mirada y se separó un poco de la comodidad del pecho de su Kakashi.

**- Yo lo único que quería era que tanto Naruto como Sasuke se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían el uno del otro.**

**- Así que tú también lo sabías** –sonrió-. **Sasuke se negaba a aceptarlo y sin embargo hizo falta todo esto para que se diera cuenta y aceptara que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.**

**- Lo sé, los dos son unos cabeza huecas **–suspiró profundamente de pronto observando como caía ya el sol-. **Es tarde Kakashi sensei** –sonrió traviesamente mientras hacía el intento de levantarse.

**- Lo he notado, pero** –se levantó y lo atrajo una vez más hacia él-. **No me quiero separar de ti otra vez, esta vez vendrás a mi casa y no te dejaré ir ya nunca más.**

**- ¿Estas tratando de raptarme? –**lo miro sonriendo mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de Kakashi.

**- La verdad es que si y quiero que sepas que el rapto va bien conmigo** –se rió mientras besaba una vez mas a Iruka-. **Vamos, soy tu secuestrador y no quiero por ningún motivo perderte de vista.**

**- Bien, porque yo quiero que me raptes y esta vez Kakashi Hatake, no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi** –casi le advirtió pero mas bien sonriendo.

**- Perfecto porque yo ****no quiero que me dejes ir** –volvió a besarlo con suavidad pero esta vez tiernamente y sin prisas.

Kakashi le pasó el brazo por la cintura al moreno al romper el beso mientras caminaban de vuelta al automóvil.

**- Iruka, cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a hacer el amor** –sonrió con aquella mueca que tan bien conocía el Umino.

**- Y yo quiero que me lo hagas, no creas que me voy a resistir** –enrojeció después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y Kakashi rió ahora si sin aguantarse.

**- ¡Dios! No te vas a poder sentar en una semana.**

**- Kakashi… te amo.**

**- Te amo, iru-chan.**

Así los dos se alejaban en el auto mientras ansiaban llegar a su casa…

Por otro lado Sasuke ya contaba su historia ante los pasajeros con los cuales compartía la sala de primera clase.

**- … Fue a hablarme de sus sentimientos y sakura abrió la puerta solo usando mi playera favorita.**

**- No digas eso** –billy Idol ya prestaba atención también al relato del Uchiha.

**- No se que hacer, se casará con él y sé que ese imbécil arruinará por completo la vida del dobe** –Sasuke estaba agobiado porque realmente estaba preocupado por no llegar a tiempo, en eso el cantante habló a todos los presentes…

**- Gaara no se lo merece, solo le interesan las posesiones, los autos elegantes, lo ultimo en aparatos ****electrónicos, hasta las mujeres y los hombres son posesiones para él.**

**- Billy Idol lo entiende, no sé porque Naruto no lo entiende así.**

**- ¡Oh! Querido, espero que lo encuentres** –le dijo aquella señora tan agradable, en eso una de las azafatas interrumpió la conversación.

**- No se lo creerán, un tipo de la clase turista que se cree un don Juan me dijo que quería per****tenecer al club de las alturas. Dijo que yo era carne de primera calidad.**

Sasuke se quedó pensando unos segundos en esa frase, de pronto recordó quien la había dicho, el Uchiha se paró de su asiento y miró a la azafata.

**- ¿Esta aquí?** –le preguntó Sasuke un poco nervioso.

**- Si** –la azafata lo acompañó hasta la cortina que separaba a los pasajeros de primera clase de los de turista.

**- ¿Cuál es esa clase de club?** –preguntó aquella curiosa señora y los demás simplemente la observaron pintando una sonrisa en sus labios.

De pronto Sasuke se acerca a la cortina y la abre solo un poquito y lo primero que ve es a su adorable rubiecito que venía caminando para tomar su asiento, Sasuke se quedó casi petrificado, por fin el destino le hacía justicia y lo tenía ahí mismo en ese mismo vuelo, volvió hacia donde estaban los demás y les dijo…

**- ¡Oigan! El tipo del club de las alturas es Gaara ¡Están aquí!** –les dijo en tanto los pasajeros se sorprendieron por la revelación

**- ¡Imposible!** –dijeron todos al unísono y Sasuke sabía que tenía que hacer algo, era ahora o nunca.

**- Tienen que ayudarme** –pidió sinceramente el pelinegro.

**- ¡Claro, cuenta con todos nosotros!** –dijo el cantante que le había simpatizado en demasía el Uchiha, en tanto los demás pasajeros se unieron para ayudarlo.

Casi de inmediato trazaron un plan, sería perfecto y estaban seguros que no fallaría de ninguna manera, eso lo sabía Billy Idol que de inmediato puso en marcha aquel plan…

**- Buenas Tardes a todos, estamos a 8.000 m ****de altura y llegaremos a los 9.000 m el cielo estará despejado desde aquí hasta las Vegas, les ofreceremos música durante el vuelo para su deleite, un pasajero de primera clase quiere cantar una canción inspirada por un pasajero de la clase turista, ya que permitimos que los pasajeros de primera clase hagan lo que les de la gana, pues aquí lo tienen…**

Naruto se quedó un poco pensativo, pues en realidad se le hacía muy conocida aquella voz tras el micrófono, el rubio se recargó en su asiento dispuesto a escuchar aquella canción, de inmediato empezó a sonar una guitarra y Sasuke comenzó a cantar aquella canción que había escrito durante el trayecto al aeropuerto…

_**Quiero hacerte **__**sonreír cuando estés triste**_

_**Cargarte cuando tengas artritis**_

Naruto al escuchar aquella voz y esas letras se quedó boquiabierto, era imposible que él estuviera en ese vuelo, no, no podía ser él, era lo que se afirmaba el rubio en su pensamiento…

**Lo ****único que quiero es envejecer contigo**

No había duda, los ojos del kitzune se cristalizaron y no salía de su asombro, era él no podía ser mentira…

_**Quiero comprarte medicinas **_

_**Cuando te duela la barriga**_

Naruto recargó su cabeza en el asiento forzándose a no dejar salir aquellas lágrimas contenidas e intentando no dejarse llevar por la emoción…

_**Encenderé la chimenea si no **_

_**Sirve el calentador**_

Sasuke cantaba y tocaba la guitarra detrás de la cortina mientras su ahora amigo Billy Idol le detenía la hoja con la letra y la música en tanto la azafata detenía el micrófono para que el pudiera seguir con aquello.

_**Ay, sería increíble **_

_**Envejecer contigo**_

Naruto estaba con la lágrima a todo lo que daba, pero no emitía ningún ruido solo rodaban sus lágrimas por su rostro mientras sonreía feliz, en tanto Gaara ni si quiera se daba por enterado, estaba profundamente dormido…

_**Te extrañaré **_

_**Te besaré **_

Naruto voltea hacia atrás y todos parece que lo miran mientras por fin Sasuke sale detrás de aquellas cortinas quedándose ahí tocando y cantando mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el rubio al verlo se sorprende tanto que sus lágrimas no quieren parar…

_**Cuando tengas frío**_

_**Te daré mi abrigo**_

_**Te necesitaré **_

_**Te alimentaré**_

Sasuke le sonríe tiernamente mientras sus miradas como cuando la noche y el día se funden en una sola…

_**Hasta te dejaré tomar **_

_**El control remoto**_

Naruto estaba realmente embebido en la mirada del Uchiha y sonreía por la canción tan tierna que Sasuke había escrito, de pronto Gaara despertó de su profundo sueño y miró al Uchiha cabreado totalmente…

**- ¿Qué demonios hace aquí ese loco?** –preguntó Gaara alterado, pero Naruto ya no lo escuchaba sus sentidos estaban totalmente puestos en Sasuke, el pelirrojo vio que el rubio ni siquiera lo había escuchado y lo miró, pero lo que vio fue esa mirada enamorada totalmente que le dedicaba al moreno.

Gaara se puso de inmediato de pie queriendo acercarse al Uchiha, pero aquel joven que servía las bebidas lo interceptó y no lo dejó pasar chocando directamente el carrito de las bebidas contra la humanidad de Gaara.

**- ¡****Quítate de mi camino!** –le gritó alterado.

**- Lo siento señor, pero tengo que servir las bebidas –**el chico seguía empujándolo por el pasillo para que se alejara del Uchiha, pero de pronto Gaara se cruzó por los asientos de en medio para salir por el otro pasillo pero fue inútil del otro lado ya lo esperaba el cantante de rock interceptándolo de igual manera…

**- ¡Que tal señor! ¿Pollo o pescado?** –el cantante empujó el carrito hacia el pelirrojo mientras sonreía malditamente.

**- ¡Quítate Billy! O saldrás lastimado **–lo amenazó el pelirrojo.

**- ¡Ah, si! **–le contestó el roquero, sin embargo se levantó de su asiento uno de los guardaespaldas del artista sin mencionar que parecía un gorila exaltado.

**- ¡No le hables así a Billy Idol! **–le advirtió aquel gorila que tenía como guardaespaldas, de pronto aquel hombre empujó el carrito llevándose a Gaara por delante mientras lo hacía chocar contra la puerta del servicio de baño y la azafata que ya los esperaba ahí simplemente lo empujó hacia adentro y lo encerraron dentro del cuarto de baño.

En tanto Sasuke seguía cantándole al rubio que lo miraba totalmente enamorado y perdido en su mirada…

_**Déjame lavar los platos **_

_**En nuestra cocina**_

Por fin Sasuke comenzó a acercarse al rubiecito mientras seguía cantando…

_**Y que te acueste **_

_**Cuando estas borrachina**_

_**Podría ser el hombre**_

_**Que envejezca contigo**_

El Uchiha se arrodilló ante el mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras le sonreía completamente enamorado.

_**Quiero envejecer contigo**_

Sasuke terminó con esa frase la canción y Naruto ya no controlaba sus lágrimas era realmente conmovedor verlos mirándose como se miraban, la canción acabó y los pasajeros se unieron en un unísono aplauso y por fin Naruto habló acercándose un poco al rostro de Sasuke…

**- ****¡Es la canción mas hermosa que he escuchado! **–Naruto le decía entre lágrimas y sonrisas, con su voz casi entrecortada.

**- Tengo que confesarte algo, esa canción es acerca de ti **–le confesaba el Uchiha casi susurrándole mientras Naruto le sonreía-. **Estoy enamorado de ti **–le confesó por fin Sasuke.

**- Y yo estoy muy enamorado de ti **–Naruto le contestó mientras se miraban fijamente.

Sasuke al escucharlo decir aquello se acerca al rubio para besarlo, sin embargo aquel beso deseado fue interrumpido por el artista…

**- No estuvo mal la canción, les hablaré de ti en la disquera **–sonreía el roquero porque sabía que había interrumpido un momento especial.

**- ¿Te importa si lo beso primero? **–sonrió el Uchiha mientras observaba al cantante.

**- ¡Claro que no! Haz primero lo que tienes que hacer **–se alejó un poco de los enamorados para darles un poco de privacidad, aunque el avión completo estaba atento a lo que hacían aquellos dos.

Por fin Sasuke acercó sus labios a Naruto para besarlo con completa delicadeza y ternura, porque eso era lo que le provocaba el rubito, Naruto respondió de la misma manera aquel beso.

Estaban real y profundamente enamorados, de pronto se oyó la llamada de que pronto estarían aterrizando a las Vegas, Sasuke se sentó a su lado y abrochó con delicadeza el cinturón de seguridad del rubio mientras Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Pasados unos 5 minutos el avión estaba aterrizando en aquella comúnmente llamada la ciudad de las luces.

Nadie para ese instante se acordaba de Gaara que yacía sentado sobre la tapa del WC maldiciendo su suerte.

En tanto por fin el avión se detenía y pronto los pasajeros empezaron a bajar por las escalinatas, Naruto y Sasuke bajaron tomados de la mano.

**- Dobe, bienvenido a las ****Vegas **–le dijo el Uchiha mientras caminaba abrazado del rubio.

**- Teme, soy muy feliz. Gracias.**

**- No, gracias a ti, te amo**

**- Y yo a ti.**

Sasuke besa los labios de Naruto mientras las personas pasaban alrededor de ellos, pero eso no les importaba en lo mas mínimo, simplemente no podían separarse mas de unos centímetros.

En tanto en el avión alguien se aproximó hasta la puerta del baño suspirando, mientras Gaara aporreaba la puerta para que lo dejaran salir.

**- Tranquilo Gaara, ya te abro** –aquella voz simplemente dejó sorprendido al pelirrojo.

**- Sa… sai ¿eres tú? **–preguntó Gaara desde dentro.

**- Si Gaara soy yo, ahora deja de empujar la puerta, voy a abrirte** –el pelinegro destrabó la puerta y lo dejó salir.

Gaara lo miró extrañado y Sai simplemente le sonrió de medio lado como era su costumbre, pero ahora el pelirrojo se preguntaba _**"¿Qué diablos hacía Sai ahí?"**_

En tanto Sasuke y Naruto tomaban un taxi, se quedarían esa noche en las Vegas ya mañana por la tarde regresarían a su casa, pero antes Sasuke reclamaría a Naruto como total y absolutamente suyo.

**Continuará…**


	13. La Mitad que me Faltaba

**(En este capítulo hay lemon) **

**Capitulo 13**

**La Mitad que me Faltaba**

**- Dobe, bienvenido a las Vegas **–le dijo el Uchiha mientras caminaba abrazado del rubio.

**- Teme, soy muy feliz. Gracias.**

**- No, gracias a ti, te amo**

**- Y yo a ti.**

En tanto Sai y Gaara hablaban mientras bajaban del avión y el primero estaba un poco mas serio de lo normal.

**- ¿Estabas en este vuelo también?** –preguntó curioso Gaara pues era demasiada la coincidencia

**- Si, me di cuenta de lo que pasó.**

**- Quisiera matar a ese Uchiha** –Gaara estaba furioso, sin embargo estaba cansado, cansado de ese estúpido viaje.

**- ¿****Para que? No vale la pena. Naruto ama de verdad a Sasuke y tú realmente no amas a Naruto, así que deja de ser tan posesivo. ¡Por dios! Gaara te vas a quedar solo.**

**- No tienes porque repetirme eso, lo sé de sobra ¿Qué haces aquí ****Sai? **–lo miraba de reojo mientras caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

**- La verdad, quería cerciorarme de que realmente te casabas con Naruto **–Gaara le hacía la seña a un taxi para que lo llevara a su hotel, en tanto miraba un poco sorprendido al pelinegro.

**- Y ¿Por qué harías eso ****Sai? Además aun no se porque me sigues hablando y ayudando, te trate muy mal, te dije cosas muy hirientes ya pesar de eso estas aquí a mi lado** –llegaba el taxi y el chofer tomaba el equipaje de Gaara mientras Sai sostenía aquel bolso que colgaba de su hombro-. **¿Tienes reservación o prefieres venir conmigo? **–lo miraba esperando su respuesta, Sai suspiraba un poco y negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía de lado y subía al taxi.

**- Gaara ¿sabías que a pesar de todo me sigues agradando?** –Sai le mira por un segundo y el pelirrojo voltea hacia él y mira aquel perfil tan blanco del pelinegro y sonríe.

**- Gracias… ****Sai**

Sai simplemente voltea a verlo y le sonríe, jamás en todo lo que llevaba de conocerlo le había dado las gracias así que para él esto significaba mucho más que un simple agradecimiento en tanto sus miradas por fin se cruzaron mas de lo normal.

El atardecer caía y en la casa del peliplata, Iruka estaba sentado en aquel sillón que tanto había extrañado mientras Kakashi estaba recostado sobre las piernas del morenito y éste le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello, en tanto el otro mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero por ningún motivo borraba esa sonrisa de sus labios.

Iruka parecía admirar cada gesto de su ahora otra vez novio, su corazón palpitaba cada vez que sentía aquel roce de los labios de su pareja sobre su mano.

El peliplata abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada tierna y dulce de su pareja mientras le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que solo él podía mostrar, se levantó de sus piernas y se sentó a su lado mientras tiraba de él para que el moreno se sentara a horcajadas sobre el.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, sus miradas enamoradas hablaban por si solas, Kakashi acariciaba sus caderas mientras poco a poco levantaba aquella playera que era estorbosa para poder acariciar su torso, Iruka se estremecía al contacto de las caricias de su pareja mientras el primero se acercaba y besaba su pecho.

**- Te he extrañado tanto Iruka, no quiero, no quiero que te vayas más** –le decía aquello mientras recorría con su lengua su pecho, su cuello y jugueteaba un poco sus pezones, que estaban más que erectos.

**- Aquí estoy Kakashi a tu lado y no me volver****é a ir, te amo** –su respiración se volvían aun mas pesada, mientras sentía aquella calidez húmeda sobre su torso y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para que tuviera mas espacio en su cuello.

Por fin sus labios se encontraron y el peliplata devoró con verdadera vehemencia aquellos labios reclamándolos de vuelta e Iruka correspondía del mismo modo aquel beso que sin lugar a dudas lo hacía estremecerse hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Las prendas por fin terminaron de caer y los dos estaban sobre aquel sillón acariciándose, rozándose y frotándose, querían sentirse unidos, ser uno solo, sentir que se pertenecían del todo y por completo.

**- iru-chan, anda ven vamos a la cama, quiero hacerte el amor hasta borrar cada ****lagrima que derramaste por mi culpa** –se puso de pie y tiró del moreno cargándolo en brazos, llevándolo directamente hacia su habitación y dejándole sobre su cama con cuidado y sin quitar su mirada de la de él.

**- Kakashi yo soy feliz, solo ámame porque yo lo haré por el resto de nuestras vidas.**

Kakashi simplemente lo volvió a besar mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo perlado del moreno que se arqueaba a cada roce de su tacto.

Después de todas aquellas caricias y besos preliminares Kakashi por fin penetra por completo el cuerpo deseoso de su amante en tanto el otro arquea su cuerpo sintiendo aquella palpitante hombría acoplándose por completo en su interior, era absolutamente verdad aquellos dos seres se pertenecían y sus cuerpos era el mejor ejemplo para aquello.

**- Ahhh… ahhh Kakashi…te amooohhh **

Iruka trataba de hilar las palabras sin embargo las embestidas de su amante eran ahora mas y mas constantes y profundas haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera por completo.

**- Ahhh iru-chaaan ahhh… aun sigues siendo muy estrecho, te amooohhh **

Kakashi embestía cada vez mas afiebrado por todo lo que lo hacía sentir Iruka, sabía que el momento culminante estaba por llegar y sin pensarlo mas lo levantó de las caderas haciendo que el moreno enredara sus piernas a la cintura del peliplata que yacía sentado sobre sus rodillas ayudando a su pareja a subir y bajar sobre su erección, en tanto para Iruka su respiración estaba tan entrecortada que ya era eminente la llegada del orgasmo, Kakashi lo sabía y aceleró el subir y bajar de su novio, que se rozaba sin compasión entre sus cuerpos haciendo que su hombría se apretara mas entre ellos provocando que el Umino entre un ronco y un gemido placentero manara su simiente resbalando por los abdomen de ambos, en tanto Kakashi sintió como las paredes de Iruka se estremecían y se contraían haciéndolo llegar al orgasmo y descargándose por completo dentro de su amante entre gemidos y jadeos que solo hacían eco en aquella habitación.

**- Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh Iruka te amooooohhhh **

**- ¡Dios! Como te amoooo**

Kakashi cuando terminó de depositar su simiente dentro del cuerpo de su amante lo contuvo un poco mas entre sus brazos apretándolo contra él, poco a poco las respiraciones de ambos se iban normalizando y ahora solo quedaba esa sonrisa satisfecha y enamorada, el peliplata lo recostó en la cama mientras él se colocaba a su lado y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo mientras sus miradas seguían fijas en las del otro.

**- ¿Estas cansado?** –preguntó Kakashi mientras estiraba la sábana para cubrir el cuerpo aun vibrante de su novio.

**- Solo un poco, pero estoy feliz de poder volver a sentirte mío.**

**- Soy tuyo Iruka y esta sonrisa no la cambiaría ni loco, ni por todo el mundo ni por nada de nada** –Kakashi delinea con sus dedos la sonrisa tan transparente del Umino en tanto el peliplata seguía sonriendo y hablándole-. **No sabes todo lo que me das cuando descubro como me miras. **

Iruka no podía creer todo aquello que su novio le decía en esos momentos tan íntimos y le daban ganas de llorar pero contuvo aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y de pronto el moreno cubrió tiernamente sus labios para que ya no dijera mas y Kakashi lo miró como contenía su llanto, tomo su mano tiernamente y lo subió sobre él besándolo lo mas profundamente posible internándose en su boca mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de su novio apretándolo contra él.

Esa noche Kakashi e Iruka se amaron hasta más no poder, entregándose en cuerpo y alma sin importar nada mas, para el caso solo importaban ya ellos dos.

Su universo, su mundo y su vida se reducían simplemente a ellos.

En tanto en las vegas, Naruto y Sasuke por fin llegaban al hotel y el dobe parecía quererse divertir, pues estaba muy contento y arrastraba a Sasuke por todo el hotel, mirando las tiendas y aparadores pero sin soltar la mano del pelinegro, no quería terminar aquel contacto y no querían por ningún motivo separarse el uno del otro.

**- Teme, tengo hambre ¿podemos cenar algo por aquí?** –le decía Naruto mientras admiraban uno de los espectáculos de las fuentes de agua.

**- Claro dobe, pensé que no tenías hambre, con eso de que apenas me dejaste registrarnos y parecías desesperado por conocer** –sonreía de lado mientras con una de sus manos le quitaba uno de sus rubios mechones que cubrían sus hermosos ojos y le rubio se sonrojo al notar aquel contacto sobre su piel.

**- Ahh, es que… bueno pensé que sería bueno conocer un poco ¿no crees?** –Naruto estaba nervioso por quedarse a solas con el teme y Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente.

**- ¡Oh! Así que era eso** –lo miró con aquella sonrisa casi traviesa-. **Ven, vamos a cenar** –lo volvió a tomar de la mano mientras lo llevaba hacia algunos puestos para ver que se le antojaba cenar-. **Dobe quiero ir a la habitación porque necesito darme un baño y quiero relajarme contigo** –de pronto Naruto se detuvo al escuchar aquello y volvió su mirada hacia él estaba sonrojado y su cara le ardía-. **Naruto, yo jamás haría algo que tu no quisieras** –tomó su rostro con sus dos manos acercándolo hasta que estuvieron frente con frente y mirándose directamente a los ojos-. **Te quiero mucho Naruto y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.**

**- Lo siento teme, es que me pongo nervioso, yo sé todo eso que me acabas de decir pero sigo poniéndome nervioso, yo te quiero Sasuke, tanto que duele y yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo** –sus palabras resonaron en la mente del Uchiha mientras sonreía y lo abrazaba con fuerza, Naruto sonreía de pronto el rubio tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su novio y lo besó mientras que el pelinegro internaba su lengua dentro de aquella cavidad haciendo del beso mas profundo, cuando faltó el aire Sasuke se separó un poco del rubio y le sonrió.

**- Teme, vámonos a la habitación, ya no tengo hambre** –sonrió mientras su mejillas se sonrojaban y Sasuke simplemente lo tomo de la mano y regresaron a su hotel mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.

Naruto subió primero a la habitación mientras Sasuke compraba algunas cosas en la farmacia y cuando ya regresaba a su habitación observó aquellos anillos de matrimonio de pronto se formó en sus labios una sonrisa poco menos que diabólica y recordó que aún traía la tarjeta de crédito de Kakashi, así que simplemente entró en la joyería y se llevó aquellos anillos.

En tanto en la habitación Naruto estaba ya saliendo del baño, había tomado una ducha y Sasuke ya lo esperaba sentado en aquella salita que decoraba su habitación.

Naruto solo traía puesta aquella bata de baño mientras secaba con otra toalla su cabello.

**- ¡Teme! Me asustaste ¿hace mucho que esperas?**

**- No, llegué hace unos momentos y como oí la ducha pues me senté a esperar a que terminaras** –Naruto se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

**- Hu… hubieras entrado teme, no te iba a echar del cuarto de baño** –Sasuke sonrió mientras tiraba de él para que se sentara en sus piernas, en tanto naru simplemente se sonrojaba.

**- Lo iba a hacer dobe pero no quería que me echaras con el bote de shampoo sobre mi cabeza** –Sasuke reía ahora si totalmente relajado, sabiéndose el único para el dobe.

**- No, teme jamás te pegaría o algo así, aunque si me provocaras si lo haría** –lo miró mientras Sasuke se acercó a él y lo besó, delineando sus labios después con la punta de su lengua hasta que se introdujo por completo en aquella cavidad degustando con fervor la lengua de su rubio.

Sasuke lo besaba en tanto sus manos acariciaban y recorrían las piernas del kitzune que no tardó en emitir un gemido algo entrecortado, una de las manos de Sasuke empezó a desatar el nudo de la bata y esta bajó de manera sensual por los hombros del rubio que simplemente se dejaba hacer, su respiración se iba acelerando y Sasuke admiraba su torso níveo desprovisto de vello, el Uchiha tomó en sus brazos al rubio y lo llevó hasta la cama entre beso y beso cuando lo deposito sobre la cama, Naruto lo miraba fijamente mientras sentía su rostro arder, se sentía excitado, sumamente sensible al toque de su novio.

El Uchiha lo miraba de pie recorriéndolo por completo con la mirada, en tanto se empezó a quitar la camisa dejando ver a Naruto su torso desnudo, siguiendo con el pantalón, lo desabrochó y Naruto se levantó un por sus codos y no quitaba la mirada de donde los dedos del Uchiha bajaba el ziper, Sasuke no tardó en aventar los pantalones que cayeron en algún lugar de la habitación.

Se colocó sobre Naruto y le quitó por completo la bata, dejando al descubierto la erección del rubio.

**- No me veas Sasuke** –se tapó el su rostro y el Uchiha eso se le hizo tan tierno que quitó con mucha delicadeza las manos que cubrían su rostro.

**- Déjame verte dobe, no te cubras, quiero ver cada gesto tuyo, te amo y no te voy a lastimar.**

**- Se que no lo harás, pero no deja de darme vergüenza de que me veas desnudo, no soy precisamente atractivo.**

**- ¿Cómo dices eso? Eres hermoso, eres atractivo y me gusta todo lo que he visto hasta ahora** –Naruto besó los labios de Sasuke.

**- Oye teme, pero no es justo, yo no llevo ya ninguna prenda y tu aún traes una, así no se vale** –las mejillas de Naruto se inflaron, haciendo ese puchero que tanto le agrada al uchiha

**- ¡Ah! Y ¿quieres que me la quite?** –Sonrió mientras besaba su cuello y lamía succionando un poco-. **¡Quítamela dobe! Yo estoy ocupado** –sonreía mientras seguía con aquel jueguito, Naruto titubeó un poco pero se decidió y bajó sus manos poco a poco hasta que llegó a los glúteos de su novio metiendo sus dedos bajo el elástico y bajando la prenda, sin embargo Naruto notó como la erección del Uchiha se sentía terriblemente inflamada contra su muslo y ya no quiso seguir con aquello en tanto se dejó besar.

**- Mmm… Naruto me encanta el sabor de tu piel** –el Uchiha lamía cada parte del cuerpo del rubio hasta que llegó hasta la prominente erección del rubio pasando una de sus manos por la extensión de ésta y otra apoderándose de sus testículos acariciándolos para después acercar su boca y de gustarlos, después de jugar un poco con ellos volvió toda su atención sobre la erección de la cual salía aquel liquido transparente, Sasuke pasó su lengua por aquella extensión e hizo que el uzumaki arqueara su espalda al sentir como su novio acariciaba aquella parte con su lengua, Naruto se estremecía, jadeaba y gemía.

**- Te…teme déjame hacerlo también** –le detenía la cabeza con sus manos y Sasuke subió hasta él.

**- ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciéramos juntos dobe?** –Naruto asintió solo con la cabeza mientras Sasuke se sacaba por fin totalmente su prenda íntima-. **Ven, sube sobre mí** –Naruto se sentó sobre la pelvis del moreno y pronto sintió la gran erección del Uchiha tras su trasero, Sasuke acariciaba su cadera y sus muslos dando pequeñas palmaditas-. **Voltéate naru.**

El rubio así lo hizo y naru tomó con mucho cuidado el sexo del pelinegro y lamió la punta haciendo que el otro se estremeciera, en tanto Sasuke amasaba los glúteos de su dobe y observaba como palpitaba la entrada aterciopelada del rubito, Sasuke lo lamió con delicadeza hasta hacer un poco de presión y entrar en aquella húmeda y caliente entrada, Naruto se estremeció al sentir la intromisión de la lengua traviesa de Sasuke y jadeaba con el sexo del Uchiha dentro de su boca.

Sasuke paseaba su lengua por los glúteos del dobe, dando pequeños mordiscos y con una de sus manos masturbaba su sexo, Naruto estaba demasiado excitado y sabía que no aguantaría mucho, Sasuke al sentir como se estremecía tiró del sexo del rubio metiéndolo a su boca succionándolo devotamente, Naruto empezó a gemir y a jadear se estaba aguantando por no llegar al orgasmo quería correrse con Sasuke dentro de él, así que se sacó el sexo del Uchiha y lo miró volteando un poco hacia atrás su rostro estaba arrebolado por todo lo que su ahora amante lo hacía sentir.

- **Sasu… no, ¿no quieres sentirme por dentro?** –Sasuke se tomo del brazo a Naruto y lo atrajo hacia él besándolo profundamente mientras lo recostaba bajo él.

**- Lo…lo estoy deseando dobe** –naru abrió un poco mas las piernas y se ofrecía un poco mas a Sasuke, el pelinegro tomó un poco de la crema que había comprado en la farmacia y comenzó a dilatar aquella apretada entrada, un dedo, después dos y luego tres, Naruto estaba al borde y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba listo para recibirlo, beso un par de veces mas sus labios y con su propia mano tomó su sexo dirigiéndola hasta la entrada que palpitaba deseosa de recibirlo, Sasuke se empujó un poco y Naruto sintió como su entrada se dilataba un poco mas cuando Sasuke dio un último empujoncito entrando por completo dentro del rubio.

**- Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh Sasukehhhh** –el rubio se aferraba a los fuertes brazos de su novio, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acostumbraba a la hombría de su pareja, el mayor esperó pacientemente a que naru le diera una señal para poder seguir, en realidad Sasuke se estaba muriendo por poseerlo por completo pues se sentía tan apretado que realmente no podía mas.

**- ¡Dios! Naru ahhh… me vuelves loco, me encantas.**

Naruto pronto se relajó y ya no se sintió tan nervioso y sonrió tiernamente mientras pasaba su mano acariciando y delineando con sus dedos el rostro del Uchiha, Sasuke besó sus labios mientras empezaba a embestirlo primero suavemente, después se fueron haciendo mas profundas y fuertes, los glúteos del rubio se golpeaban contra la pelvis del moreno mientras entraba y salía casi por completo del segundo, Sasuke estaba enajenado por el rostro del rubio, amaba cada gesto, amaba como gemía y como jadeaba, pero mas amaba como pronunciaba una y otra vez su nombre.

**- Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh Sasuke te amo ahhh…**

**- Dobe, no te aguantes quiero oírte gemir mi nombre hasta el final** –Sasuke tomaba el sexo de Naruto masturbándolo lo mas que podía hasta hacer que el rubio llegara a un tremendo orgasmo.

**- Ahhh… sasu ahhh… Diosss te amo ahhh **

En ese instante Naruto trató de ahogar aquel gemido que sin duda fue gratificante a los oídos del Uchiha mientras el dobe derramaba su semen sobre la mano y el abdomen de su pareja que lo penetraba ahora ya mas fuertemente, estaba por culminar aquel orgasmo cuando sintió como naru lo apretaba por dentro y no pudo mas aguantar las oleadas del orgasmo que lo invadían por completo derramándose como nunca dentro del cuerpo vibrante de su amante.

**- ¡¡¡Dios!!! Naruto ahhh… ahhh te amo, te amo ahhh… ahhh**

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo aún vibrante de Naruto que aun estaba por normalizar su respiración, estaban exhaustos y Sasuke sonreía contra el cuello de Naruto que sin más lo abrazaba y lo mantenía tan cerca como podía.

**- Realmente estoy muy enamorado de ti Sasuke, te amo**

**- Yo también dobe, no por nada hice todo esto, solo por ti, te amo y ahora eres mío.**

**- Soy tuyo teme** –sonreía.

Sasuke se separa un poco del rubio besando suavemente sus labios y después se pone de pie buscando sus pantalones, Naruto lo mira extrañado mientras observa como se pasea por la habitación sin ninguna pena, naru sentía pena ajena, pero era realmente bello observar aquel cuerpo desnudo que solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie mas, por fin sasu encontró sus pantalones y sacó la cajita volviendo de inmediato a la cama y acostándose a lado de su novio atrayéndolo hasta su pecho mientras lo cubría con aquella sábana roja satinada.

**- Mira dobe** –le enseñó la cajita y el mismo la abrió-. **Esto es el símbolo de que ahora eres mi prometido y que eres mío, pronto nos casaremos porque ya no puedo vivir sin ti.**

**- Teme, es, es hermoso** –Sasuke saca el sencillo anillo de su cajita y lo coloca en el dedo anular del rubio, Naruto al sentirlo en su dedo lo mira, pero de inmediato regresa su azulada mirada a los negros de su pareja-. **Te amo Sasuke** –el Uchiha sonríe y sale de la cama una vez mas hincándose en la alfombra sosteniendo la mano de dobe.

**- Naruto Uzumaki ¿quieres casarte conmigo?** –lo mira fijamente y Naruto de inmediato sintió como su corazón se aceleraba sintiendo como un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

**- Si, si quiero ser tu esposo, es lo que mas deseo ser el esposo y compañero de Sasuke Uchiha** –Sasuke sonríe y limpia con sus labios cuidadosamente esas lágrimas traviesas que se paseaban por las mejillas del rubio y éste se abraza con fuerza contra él.

**- Serás mi esposo para siempre –**Sasuke se separa un poco del rubio y toma su mano.

**- Y yo te prometo que te querré siempre –**Naruto entrelazó sus dedos con el Uchiha susurrándole**-. Eres simplemente la mitad que me faltaba.**

Los dos chicos se vuelven a abrazar sintiéndose felices y enamorados, sabían que a partir de ese día serían uno solo y jamás se volverían a separar.

Esa misma noche Gaara estaba tomando un baño de tina, relajándose y pensando que realmente hubiera sido una equivocación casarse con el Uzumaki, no lo amaba desde hace tiempo, pero tampoco confiaba en nadie más que solo estuviera con él por su dinero, de pronto unos toquidos sacaron de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo.

**- Gaara ¿estas bien?**

**- Si Sai, ya salgo, solo dame unos minutos** –Gaara salió de la tina y tomó la bata de baño secando su cabello.

Sai estaba acostado en el sillón, mientras dibujaba algo en su libreta y Gaara lo mira emitiendo algo parecido a una sonrisa, el pelinegro lo mira y frunce el ceño.

**- ¿Te parezco gracioso Gaara? O de verdad tan patético me veo.**

**- ¡Dios, Sai! No es lo uno ni lo otro, solo me pareciste muy mono ahí mientras dibujabas, creo que ya no puedo ni siquiera sonreír, pero bueno descansa yo me voy a dormir.**

**- Si gracias por dejarme dormir en el sillón.**

Gaara se dio media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación, sin siquiera verlo, Sai de veras se sintió terrible ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera ahí con él? La manera en la que lo trataba ni siquiera era con respeto, pero que mas podía hacer a pesar de todo lo amaba.

El moreno se levantó y fue hacia la terraza observando las luces de la ciudad, que se levantaba majestuosa.

En tanto Gaara se levantó de la cama, no quería tratar de ese modo a Sai, a pesar de que él era el único además de Sasori que le seguían hablando, buscó a Sai por la suite y se dio cuenta de que la ventana de la terraza estaba abierta, salió y se encontró con el pelinegro dentro del jacussi que parecía como si estuviera llorando, Gaara se acercó a la orilla detrás del pelinegro tocando con suavidad su hombro, Sai se giró de pronto sorprendido y de inmediato se limpió los vestigios de haber llorado.

**- Perdón ¿tenía que pedirte permiso para usar el jacussi?** – se puso de pie y salió de aquello, enredándose la toalla alrededor de la cintura, Gaara observó que estaba completamente desnudo y se sonrojó a pesar de que esto era casi imposible sin embargo siempre le había gustado el cuerpo del pelinegro.

**- Sai, no deberías ponerte algo, te vas a resfriar y el ambiente esta un poco fresco.**

**- ¿Estas preocupado Gaara? ¿Por mi?** –Sonrió de medio lado-. **No te creo.**

**- Sai ya te dije que… bueno perdóname no quería portarme de esa manera contigo a pesar de que me ayudaste a pesar de que me merecía quedarme encerrado.**

**- Te mereces muchas cosas Gaara, por como me has tratado, por como me negaste, por como te burlaste de mí y sin embargo sigo aquí, aguantando tus berrinches y tus estupideces.**

**- ¿Por qué Sai? Solo dime porque **

**- ¿Por qué? Porque a pesar de todo te sigo amando y no te lo mereces –**aquellas palabras de Sai resonaron en todo la humanidad del pelirrojo, no podía creer que a pesar de todo lo siguiera amando.

Sai estuvo antes que cualquier otro a lado de Gaara, aún antes de que conociera a Naruto, con Sasori casi nunca llevó buena relación pues sabía que él no lo aceptaba como pareja de Gaara y muchas de sus discusiones se debían a la intervención de ese entrometido.

Gaara seguía mirando a Sai y este parecía estar cada vez mas cabreado y el primero se acercó a él.

**- Vamos a sentarnos Sai **–Gaara pasa a su lado y se sientan en la sala de descanso que también esta al aire libre sin embargo estaba decorada con una hermosa chimenea, esto le daba un toque de romanticismo total, Sai lo siguió con la mirada pues no quería dar su brazo a torcer, sin embargo el pelirrojo esperaba a que el pelinegro se acercara en tanto se servía una copa-. **Anda Sai, prometo que no seré yo, solo quiero que hablemos **–Sai suspiró profundo dándose por vencido y fue hasta donde estaba esperándolo, sin embargo se sentó sobre aquella mullida alfombra cerca de la chimenea-. **Ten se que ese vino te gusta **–llegó a su lado y le entregó la copa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

**- Gracias **–le dio un sorbo a aquel vino tinto que tanto le gustaba-. **¿De que quieres que hablemos realmente? Porque si es por lo que acabas de oírme decir, pierdes tu tiempo, sé lo que tengo que hacer Gaara, pero no es tan fácil.**

**- ¡Dios, Sai! Estas preguntándote y contestándote tu solo **–no podía aguantarse la risa que esto le provocaba-. **Y no te enojes mas **–le tomo del brazo previniendo que se iría y eso era precisamente lo que el pelinegro iba a hacer pero Gaara ya lo había detenido-. **No sé, no sé realmente como puedes seguir amándome Sai ¿hace cuanto que no estamos juntos? Son años y nuestros caminos cambiaron.**

**- Y ¿Tú crees que no lo sé? He tratado todos estos años de borrarte de mi vida, pero no logro conseguirlo **–su vista se perdía en el rojo vivo de la madera prendiendo-. **Sé que soy un estúpido Gaara.**

**- No lo eres Sai, nunca lo has sido.**

**- Pero eres tú el que me hace parecerlo, es que no entiendes Gaara para ti nunca fui suficiente, el que te haya amado o el que te siga amando no valió nada. ¿Alguna vez me amaste Gaara? ¿Sentiste algo remotamente por mí?**

**- No sé porque ahora lo quieres saber, tu sabes perfectamente que yo no soy del tipo que externa sus sentimientos, no lo hice con Naruto y ahora no lo haré contigo Sai.**

**- Esto es lo que mas odio de mi porque por mas de tres años pagué tu amargo amor con mi propia vida, abandoné mis sueños, siento como si hasta hubiera vendido mi propia alma para que sintieras algo por mi** –la voz de Sai era extremadamente calmada, ya no quería alterarse, quería que entendiese de lo que fue capaz de hacer por una tonta ilusión.

Gaara lo observaba hablar mientras el otro simplemente no quitaba su vista del fuego que en ese instante ardía como ardía su corazón, el primero no se podía negar cuan atractivo seguía siendo ese hombre, con los años se había vuelto aún más varonil, de hecho fue el único que lo había podido doblegar.

**- Sai y ¿Quién dijo que yo nunca sentí nada por ti?**

**- Tú** –fue su seca respuesta-. **Cada vez que me mirabas a los ojos no buscabas mas que tu reflejo, cada beso, cada vez que me tocabas o que yo te tocaba ¿quieres saber lo que realmente me hacías sentir?** –el pelirrojo solo dejaba que siguiera hablando y Sai continuó**-. Nada, me hacías sentir como si nada te importara solo tu sentir y sabes a mi eso jamás me importó hasta que me di cuenta de que tu único amor era el tuyo propio.**

Sai realmente estaba dolido y tenía que decírselo y gritárselo en la cara ya no quería sentirse de aquella manera.

**- ¡¡¡Dios Sai!!! ¿Qué quieres que haga?** –Se levantó y estrelló la copa de vino contra la pared-. **Solo dímelo ¡maldita sea!** –Gaara lo miraba casi deseando golpearlo, pero eso si nunca lo haría.

**- No quiero que hagas nada, solo… mejor me voy Gaara, yo no puedo seguir aquí y no quiero parecer mas patético de lo que ya te he parecido** –Sai se puso de pie y se giraba para ir por sus cosas cuando Gaara lo toma fuertemente del brazo y lo estrecha fuertemente.

**- No te vayas… por favor, no me dejes tú también.**

Sai no quería caer así tan fácil, ya no sin embargo en ese momento el rostro de Gaara se veía tan indefenso que simplemente lo abrazó.

**- A pesar de todo Gaa-chan, no puedo abandonarte** –susurró en su oído mientras el pelinegro buscaba sus labios, encontrándolos entreabiertos en su camino y de inmediato se apoderó de ellos, mordiendo su labio inferior, haciéndole proferir un gemido casi ahogado, sin embargo el aprovechó para introducir su lengua para hacer del beso mas profundo.

El pelirrojo correspondía de igual manera salvaje aquel beso, que parecía más bien una batalla por saber quien debía llevar el control.

**- Sai, déjame hacerte el amor, por favor, lo necesito** –el pelinegro se separó un poco de él sonriendo de lado y negando con la cabeza-. **¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?** –ni siquiera el se percataba de lo que decía.

**- Gaara** –toma su rostro entre sus dos manos mirándolo fijamente-. **Siempre tu yo primero, pero ahora quiero que me dejes hacerlo a mi, soy yo el que quiere hacerte el amor** –el primero dudó un poco, sin embargo recordaba las veces que Sai lo hacía llegar al límite dejándolo deseando más de él-. **Te amo Gaara…**

El pelirrojo ya no dijo más y se entregó a las caricias del pelinegro que simplemente se dejaba hacer, nunca se pudo resistir a sus caricias, ni a su forma de hablarle, tal vez por eso se aprovechaba de aquel hombre.

Sai lo dirigió hacia frente la chimenea, quitándole la bata dejándole ver que solo traía puesta unos boxers sumamente apretados dejándole ver aquella erección prominente que había despertado hacía rato.

Gaara se excitaba cuando peleaba con Sai, aquello siempre le resultó difícil de asimilar pero con el tiempo que pasó con él se acostumbró a que cuando había una pelea entre ellos, casi siempre Sai era el que calmaba sus ansias.

Pronto aquellos dos cuerpos blancos como la nieve estaban totalmente desnudos y erectos, sus caricias no eran suaves ni nada de eso, eran casi salvajes y bruscas, sus temperamentos no ayudaban mucho en esas ocasiones pero les encantaba hacerlo de aquella manera.

Sai estaba sobre el pelirrojo que ahogaba sus gemidos, no quería que lo oyera en ese estado de excitación, en realidad lo deseaba, lo deseaba desde que lo vio con ese Uchiha en cambio hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer… ignorarlo.

**- Déjame escucharte Gaara** –el pelinegro lamía toda la extensión del cuello del pelirrojo, mientras su otra mano bajaba acariciando uno de sus muslos apretándolos casi marcándolos, en tanto seguía con la tarea de besar, lamer y succionar el cuello, pasando por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones carminados y erectos, jugando con uno de ellos con su lengua mientras lo mordía sutilmente haciéndolo jadear.

**- Mmhh… Sai, sigue, sigue...** –el pelirrojo cerraba los ojos fuertemente sintiendo grandes oleadas de calor recorriendo su cuerpo completo.

Sai siguió con su lengua dejando un rastro suave de saliva por su cuerpo bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su entrepierna, oliéndolo, llenándose de aquel excitante aroma que tanto despertaba sus instintos, pasó su lengua por toda la extensión del sexo erecto del pelirrojo, para después meterlo por completo en su boca, Gaara estaba perdido en las sensaciones y el placer que el pelinegro le hacía sentir, apretaba sus puños para después empezar a moverse dentro de la boca del Sai, tratando de no hacerle daño, pero no duró aquella gentileza porque pronto comenzó a penetrarlo tan profundamente como podía haciendo que el pelinegro se tragara su sexo hasta llegar a su garganta, Sai tomó las caderas de pelirrojo haciendo que se detuviera un poco pues el aire empezó a faltar y no quería terminar así.

El pelinegro estaba hincado frente a Gaara y este descendió súbitamente metiendo el sexo de su compañero en su boca, devolviéndole el placer obtenido de él.

**- Mmhh Gaara** –enredó sus dedos en el cabello del pelirrojo moviéndolo cada vez mas profundamente, sin embargo Sai lo detuvo y lo hizo ponerse a cuatro patas inclinándose detrás de él, internándose entre sus glúteos, lamiendo aquella entrada estrecha, sabía que Gaara le ponía hacerlo de cualquier manera no era totalmente seme ni totalmente uke, el simplemente disfrutaba del sexo fuera como fuera y con quien él quisiera.

Sai dilataba perfectamente la entrada del pelirrojo, dos y tres dedos dentro del cuerpo de Gaara que estaba gimiendo como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

**- Sa… Sai, hazlooohh, ya no esperemos más, mmhh… ahhh **

El pelinegro lo escuchaba gemir y jadear mientras tomaba su propio sexo masturbándose un poco en tanto lo llevaba hasta la entrada del pelirrojo que sin más lo deseaba dentro.

Sai comenzó a introducirse dentro de Gaara y éste comenzó a gemir sin ningún disimule…

**- Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh Sai...** –el pelirrojo simplemente cerró los ojos sintiendo como el sexo duro y erecto del pelinegro se introducía por completo dentro de él.

**- Ahhh… mmhh… ahhh Gaara **

Sai no esperó nada, comenzó a moverse de una manera un poco rápida, era cierto que estaba casi por alcanzar el orgasmo, sin embargo tenía que resistir un poco más.

Las embestidas pronto subieron de velocidad y los gemidos de ambos hacían eco en aquella terraza, el fuego de la chimenea pareció encenderse más iluminando por completo los cuerpos desnudos y perlados de aquellos dos hombres que estaban por concluir aquella entrega.

**- Córrete Gaara, te estoy esperando.**

**- Nooohhh, aún no ahhh… ahhh**

El trasero de Gaara restrellaba en la pelvis de Sai por las embestidas casi salvajes que el pelinegro le propinaba, pero esa era la forma en la que le gustaba a Gaara.

De pronto Sai sintió el orgasmo cerca y sin más salió del cuerpo de Gaara volteándolo súbitamente para después volverlo a penetrar con fuerza, Gaara tenía el rostro arrebolado y su rostro estaba rojo, esto excitó por demás a Sai que siguió penetrándolo mientras tomaba el sexo de Gaara que clamaba por atención masturbándolo al compás de sus embestidas.

**- No, no puedoooohhh mas Sai ahhh… ahhh… me, me voy a correr**

**- Hazlo ahora Gaara juntos ohhh… ahhh… ahhh… ahhh Gaara ahhh…**

**- Saaaiii** –fue lo ultimo que salió de la boca del pelirrojo pues sintió como el líquido blanquecino salía con fuerza desbordándose por la mano de Sai que aún seguía masturbándolo, en tanto Sai le propinó un par de embestidas profundas derramándose dentro del cuerpo de Gaara manteniéndose lo mas profundamente posible dentro del pelirrojo.

**- ¡¡¡Dios!!! Gaara… te amo ahhh… ahhh**

El pelinegro sintió como se vaciaba dentro de aquel cuerpo candente, intentando controlar su respiración que se entrecortaba, mientras seguía con el sexo del pelirrojo en su mano haciéndole sacar hasta la última gota de semen.

Pronto su sexo resbaló fuera del cuerpo de Gaara y Sai se desplomó sobre el cuerpo húmedo del pelirrojo, respirando aún agitadamente manteniendo su rostro escondido en el cuello del primero.

Las respiraciones pronto se iban normalizando y Gaara abrazó a Sai, rodando hasta ponerse de frente a él, mirándolo, él era el único a decir verdad que lo hacía estremecer de aquella manera, Sai continuaba boca abajo pero su cabeza girada directo al pelirrojo, mirando sus ojos, su expresión cansada y satisfecha, Sai estiró un poco su brazo atrayendo a Gaara hacia él.

**- Sai…**

**- No Gaara, no lo digas lo sé** –sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, sin embargo Gaara se acercó al pelinegro pegando su frente a la de él.

**- Lo siento**

**- Comprendo **

Sai abrazó a Gaara lo más fuerte que podía, no quería separarse de su cuerpo aún vibrante y susceptible, para su sorpresa el pelirrojo correspondió aquella muestra de amor, el pelinegro besó su frente y Gaara levantó la vista mirándolo fijamente levantando una mano y acariciando su mejilla atrayéndolo hacia él, besándolo como nunca lo había hecho, con cariño y ternura.

Gaara tomó algunas cobijas que estaban en una de aquellas cómodas de la terraza y cubrió sus cuerpos, él tampoco quería levantarse de ahí y quería permanecer un poco mas abrazado a Sai.

Poco a poco los dos comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, estaban cansados y por esa noche no se volvió a oír una palabra por parte de los dos.

A la mañana siguiente sai despertó sobre la cama, no supo como llegó hasta ahí, pero no sintió al pelirrojo ahí a su lado, se incorporó de la cama y lo busco con la mirada encontrándose de pronto con una carta sobre la almohada, sai la miró como dudando en abrirla, sin embargo la tomó y abrió la carta…

"_**Sai, sé que esta no es la manera correcta de hacer las cosas, sin embargo no puedo permanecer a tu lado ¿lo comprendiste anoche, verdad? Sigue tu camino, sé que podrás encontrar a un hombre que realmente te merezca, por mi parte te deseo buena suerte y gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí… sobre la mesita te dejo dinero para que regreses… Gaara"**_

Sai arrugó aquel pedazo de papel, cerrando los ojos fuertemente pero encontrándose con la mesita de noche fijándose en el dinero, fue hasta ahí, tomó el dinero, subió su mirada encontrándose con su reflejo…

**- Jamás comprendiste y nunca entendiste que con esto solo me hacías sentir como una puta mas** –suspiró profundo-. **¡¡¡Eres un imbécil Gaara!!!**

Sai terminó de vestirse, tomó sus cosas, guardando el dinero de Gaara, saliendo de su habitación para dirigirse directamente al aeropuerto, no quería estar un minuto mas ahí, se puso unos lentes oscuros y siguió su camino.

En tanto Gaara solamente lo observaba de lejos…

**Continuará**


	14. La Boda

**Capitulo 1****4**

**La Boda**

La noche caía mientras Naruto y Sasuke estaban recostados sobre una cómoda manta en medio de aquel bosque, mirando como resplandecían las primeras estrellas, estaban a menos de veinticuatro horas de su boda y no podían estar más felices, nerviosos por la ceremonia pero felices por estar por siempre juntos.

**- Dobe, deberíamos de volver, se hace tarde y no quiero que tu madre me vuelva a gritar "pervertido"** –Naruto reía mientras su cabeza seguía recostada sobre el pecho de su novio.

**- Vamos teme, ya sabes que solo lo dice por molestarte, no lo dice en serio** –giraba su cabeza para posar sus orbes azules sobre los negros del Uchiha**-. Aunque ¿te digo una cosa? Creo que cuando se juntan Tsunade y mi madre es cuando se meten más contigo.**

**- Lo sé dobe, esa Tsunade seguro que ha estado hablando demasiadas cosas con tu madre, aún no se porque ahora son tan amigas** –a pesar de todo el pecho de Sasuke se sacudía aguantándose el reírse.

**- Puedes reírte sasu, no me importa de hecho me encanta cuando ríes** –se levanta un poco y acerca sus labios al pelinegro besándolo suavemente, en tanto Sasuke corresponde aquella muestra de amor.

**- Me encanta cuando haces eso **–le dijo al acabar con el beso acariciando con sus pulgares el contorno de los labios del rubio-. **Anda levanta, que de veras no quiero que me grite pervertido.**

**- Esta bien, pero no quiero teme **–le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tendía una mano para que su pareja se levantase-. **Sasuke no te enojes ya te dije porque lo hace, además tu le haces caso, ya no le prestes atención.**

**- Ya lo sé Naruto, pero "pervertido" no es una buena palabra para llamar a alguien y ya se que no quieres, pero piensa que mañana a esta hora serás mío y de nadie mas y podremos venir aquí cuantas veces quieras **–levantó la manta y la doblaba meticulosamente en tanto entremezclaba las conversaciones-. **Además no me enfado Naruto, contigo nunca **–lo abrazó fuertemente mientras Naruto recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro como sin ahí fuera su lugar seguro.

**- Sasuke** –lo miró fijamente mientras tomaba su mano y caminaban hacia la casa del rubio.

En tanto kushina se sentaba en la banquita que tenía Iruka en la entrada mientras esperaba a que llegara Naruto, quería que se probara el traje de bodas, en eso Iruka se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole una taza de té.

**- Tía ¿Qué haces aquí?** –Iruka se sentó a su lado y la miró sonriéndole.

**-**** Nada cariño, espero a Naruto, quiero que se pruebe el traje de bodas, dime una cosa Iruka ¿Tu crees que Naruto podrá ser feliz con ese Uchiha?** –lo decía en serio kushina que en realidad no estaba muy segura de todo aquello.

**- Solo te voy a decir una cosa tía, jamás en la vida vi a Naruto tan feliz como ahora, lo debes de ha****ber notado, todo el resplandece, el tan solo nombrar a Sasuke, Naruto despide luz.**

**- Tienes razón. Naruto nunca fue tan feliz con Gaara, aunque veo con tristeza que tampoco Gaara hizo mucho por recuperar a Naruto.**

**- Y ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Gaara jamás lo iba a hacer, el es uno de esos hombres que no mueven un dedo por otra persona.**

**- Ahora lo veo cariño. Pero mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo es que tú y Kakashi terminaron juntos? **–Iruka enrojeció un poco y le dio un sorbo a su té.

**- La verdad tía, él es el hombre del que te platiqué hacía ya algunos años.**

**- ¿El es? Oh, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, pues te felicito, me alegro mucho de que estés feliz ahora cariño, te lo mereces enormemente** –lo abraza fuertemente e Iruka siente ese enorme cariño por parte de su tía que en realidad había sido mas que su tía.

**- Gracias por todo tía, tu sabes que eres mas que un simple familiar eres como mi madre** –los ojos de Iruka se cristalizaban y kushina tomaba su rostro entre sus manos besando su frente.

**- No me hagas llorar cariño, si no mañana nos veremos horribles** –Iruka sonrió mientras besaba a la mujer en la mejilla y la Uzumaki frotaba su espalda, en eso Kakashi llegaba y vio aquello, sonriendo de inmediato y parándose frente a ellos.

**- Hola kushina, veo que quiere quitarme a mi iru-chan **–sonrió de medio lado, en tanto Iruka volvió su mirada al escuchar al peliplata.

**- ¡Calla, inconciente! **–reía kushina mientras Iruka se ponía de pie e iba a darle la bienvenida a su novio.

**- Hola ****sensei, como siempre tan puntual **–sonrió el Umino ya acostumbrado a la impuntualidad de Kakashi.

**- ¿****En serio? **–Se frotó un poco su barbilla-. **Es que me entretuve checando algunos pendientes **– sonrió mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Iruka.

**- Mentiroso **–sonrió el moreno al momento que le decía aquello y tocaba con un dedo su nariz y Kakashi sonrió de lado besándolo profundamente.

Mientras tanto kushina volvía hacia adentro de la casa, pero en eso Sasuke y Naruto llegaban muy abrazados.

**- Buenas noches **–Naruto pasó sonriendo y halando de la mano a Sasuke quien los miraba de reojo y pasando solamente por su lado haciendo después que aquellos dos interrumpieran el beso.

Kakashi e Iruka rieron y después se dirigieron hacia adentro pues tal pareciera que aquella noche cenarían todos en familia.

En tanto en aquel parque Sai estaba sentado a la orilla del lago observando como la luna se reflejaba majestuosamente sobre sus aguas tranquilas.

Sacó su libreta y comenzó a dibujar el reflejo de la luna, en tanto Gaara sigilosamente se colocó detrás de él, observando como detallaba cada trazo.

**- ¿Qué quieres Gaara?** –Le dijo mientras trazaba algunas líneas-. **Vete no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi ¿entiendes?** –apretó con fuerza su lápiz haciendo que se rompiera por la mitad.

**- Lo siento ****Sai, no quería hacerlo de esa manera, pero tampoco quería que siguieras pensando que había una posibilidad, yo…**

**- ¿Qué crees Gaara? Eso ya lo sabía de sobremanera** –dejó a un lado su libreta y le hizo frente-. **Ahora te pido que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, no te quiero cerca de mí.**

**- Sai, estoy arrepentido por la forma en que te traté.**

**- Mira Gaara, ya es tarde para cargos de conciencia y sabes que****, no busques mi perdón, vete de mi, déjame, lo que me trajo tu maldad no tiene nombre** –Sai levantó la voz pues de verdad el pelirrojo la enervaba pero su enojo mas que nada era por él mismo.

**- ****Sai, por favor solo déjame…** –se quiso acercar al pelinegro y Sai se hizo hacia atrás dándole la espalda, Gaara sintió un pinchazo directo en su corazón y en su orgullo, sin embargo comprendía lo que le había causado a Sai.

**- Déjame Gaara, se acabó, no rogaré más.**

**- Sai, por favor hablemos yo… yo no quiero acabarlo.**

**- Lo siento Gaara, ahora comienzo a ser feliz y no quiero que tu lo arruines ¿sabes? La mayor ironía fue que tu mismo me dijiste que encontraría a un hombre que realmente me amara y lo he encontrado. Adiós Gaara y sé feliz como mejor puedas.**

Sai optó por retirarse, sintiendo que había sido realmente un cabrón con Gaara pero no se merecía otra cosa, sin embargo el mismo se repetía en su mente "_ha llegado sin más el contragolpe"_

El pelinegro no era vengativo ni nada de eso, pero Gaara de verdad lo había tratado peor que a una basura y realmente ya no soportó que quisiera volverse a burlar en su cara.

Sin embargo Gaara realmente había deseado volver a empezar con Sai, nunca esperó esa reacción de su ex amante.

Lo tenía merecido, pero ahora lo que resonaba en su mente es que había encontrado a otra persona a quien amar, ahora se daba cuenta de que en verdad era demasiado tarde.

Daban las nueve de la noche y Sasuke y Kakashi se retiraban de la casa de sus parejas y de camino se encontraron con Sai.

**- ¿Por qué tan solo copia barata? **–se acercaron a él y Sai solo sonrió de medio lado dejando que Kakashi y él se rieran-. **¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy no me contestas?**

**- ¿Qué pasa Sai? **

**- Lo que pasa es que soy un total y completo idiota.**

**- A ver, ven vamos a mi casa y nos cuentas que pasó, tu no eres así ****Sai y ahora nos vas a decir quien te hizo sentir así** –casi lo arrastraron con ellos y Sai como no tenia ganas de ponerse a pelear pues mejor dejó que lo llevaran

En tanto Naruto se probaba su traje de bodas e Iruka y su mamá simplemente se deshacían en hacerlo sentir mas feliz de lo que estaba.

**- ¡Wow! Naru-chan estas realmente hermoso, seguro que Sasuke mañana se nos desmaya al verte.**

**- Nooo, Iruka ¿Cómo dices eso? Lo quiero completo y en sus cinco sentidos** –reían como nunca-. **Realmente soy muy feliz mamá **–toma entre sus manos las manos de Iruka-. **Nii-chan por favor tu también se muy feliz, Kakashi tiene mucha suerte de que lo ames como lo amas, ahora no lo dejes ir.**

**- Naru-chan **–lo abrazó fuertemente y le susurró-. **Gracias.**

**- Bien, basta de llorar, no queremos vernos mal mañana e Iruka porque no te pruebas tu tuxedo quiero vértelo puesto** –les decía kushina mientras los dos se limpiaban los rastros de lágrimas traicioneras mientras tanto sonreían e Iruka iba a ponerse su traje.

En tanto en casa de los Uchiha…

Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi y Deidara escuchaban con atención lo que les contaba Sai, ninguno se imaginaba como lo había pasado el pelinegro, Sasuke estaba más que furioso, aquello tenía un límite y Gaara lo había sobrepasado.

**- Bueno eso es todo, lo siento mucho Sasuke, siento no habértelo contado antes, solo que no quería que sucediera nada mas.**

**- Es que no me lo puedo creer Sai ¿Por qué dejaste que te tratara de esa manera? Es que no tienes dignidad. ¡Demonios Sai! No puedes dejarlo así.**

**- Si, si puedo y ya lo he hecho** –Sai estaba recargado en la pared mirando hacia ningún lado-. **Estoy cansado Uchiha, no voy a volver a mover un dedo por él.**

**- Dinos una cosa Sai ¿aun amas a Gaara verdad?** –preguntó Deidara que lo miraba un tanto preocupado, se identificaba con aquello, porque con Itachi le pasó algo parecido, sin embargo para fortuna de los dos estaban juntos, casados y habían formado su propia familia.

**- ****Lo amo, no puedo negarlo.**

**- Demonios Sai… es que no me lo puedo creer** –decía Itachi casi, casi tomándolo por la camisa, pero Deidara le sujetó el brazo antes de que se acercara más a Sai-. **¿Qué haces Deidara? **

**- ¿Qué hago? Intentando que no lastimes a Sai. Itachi Uchiha ¿no recuerdas lo que pasamos antes de casarnos?** –Deidara lo miraba casi furioso e Itachi comprendió.

**- Lo siento Sai, no quise ponerme así** –después volteó con su esposo para después abrazarlo con fuerza-. **Perdóname Dei-chan, tal vez tu puedas ayudar un poco a Sai.**

**- Lo sé** –se separó de su marido y miró a Sasuke y a Kakashi-. **¿Me permiten hablar con Sai un poco? De hecho mejor vayan a descansar, sobre todo tu Sasuke mañana es un día muy importante y no quiero que te veas fatal para naru-chan.**

**- Cierto, mejor me voy a dormir y Kakashi ¿dormirás aquí verdad?**

**- Ya te lo había dicho, no quiero que me culpes si me retraso.**

**- Ya, pues. Bueno, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana Nii-san, Dei-chan y Sai, no te perdonaré si faltas a mi boda.**

**- No lo haré Uchiha bastardo, ahí estaré puntual y no te preocupes por Kakashi, yo lo vigilaré de que no se le cruce nada por el camino ni por la mente **–se reía mas relajado ahora.

Mientras tanto en casa del Umino, cierto rubio no podía conciliar el sueño y se revolvía en su cama hasta que decidió ir a la cama con Iruka, tomó su almohada y dirigió sus pasos hasta el cuarto del moreno.

**- Iruka-ni...** –fue interrumpido por Iruka, que lo conocía bastante bien.

**- Pasa Naru, sabía que vendrías ¿estás nervioso? **–el moreno no dejó que ni siquiera terminara de hablarle pues ya lo esperaba.

**- Si y me preguntaba si ¿podría quedarme en tu cama esta noche?**

**- Claro, lo sabes, siempre que me necesites aquí estaré **–Iruka se recorría hasta la otra orilla y le dejaba espacio a Naruto para que se acostara.

**- Gracias Iruka, realmente eres como mi hermano **–se acostaba y se acurrucaba al cuerpo del moreno, naruto por fin se durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios y sintiéndose protegido bajo el amparo de los brazos de iruka.

Por otro lado Deidara seguía platicando con Sai e itachi escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta, recordando como estuvo a punto de perder al rubio y todo por su estúpido orgullo.

**- Sai, se que de seguro te sientes ahora muy enojado y es cierto que Gaara te hizo mucho daño y lo que quieres es ya no sentirte así ¿verdad?**

**- Es cierto, te juro que cuando fui a las vegas y pasé esa noche con él yo de verdad sabía que solo eso podrías obtener de él, sexo, ya no podía aspirar a nada más, él siempre me lo dijo pero yo de estúpido me ilusioné y de eso no se trataba, que idiota fui. ¿Sabes? Hoy cuando estaba en el lago, le dije que ya había encontrado a una persona que me hacia feliz. Sé que fue estúpido y todo eso pero no podía permitirle que siguiera burlándose de mí** –el pelinegro solo suspiraba profundamente apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados que yacían recargados sobre la mesa.

**- Te entiendo, no creas que no, pero Sai, si tu ya lo decidiste entonces ya no dejes que te haga mas daño, mira mañana te sentirás un poco mejor, además sasuke-kun no te perdonará si llevas esa cara a su boda.**

**- Lo sé, no creas **– sonríe de medio lado**-. Pero si conocí a alguien, se llama Idate Morino, es el hermano de Ibiki sensei, lo invite a la ceremonia.**

**- Me alegro, ya verás que todo irá bien, bueno creo que es mejor que vayamos a descansar y te aseguro que Itachi, esta esperándome despierto** –el rubio se levanta mientras despeina el cabello de sai-. **Sai, todo irá bien, te prometo que desde mañana todo mejorará.**

**- Gracias Dei-chan, jamás pensé que me entenderías de esta manera y si lo sé que mañana todo se verá mejor **–le dedico una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla y se iba hacia la habitación de sasuke donde kakashi leía plácidamente el último tomo de ero-senin.

**- ¿Todo bien? **– lo miró sasuke de soslayo mientras acomodaba su almohada.

**- Todo bien uchiha bastardo, mejor duerme o Naru-chan pensará que te fuiste de juerga sin su permiso** –reía mientras se despojaba de sus ropas quedando en bóxer y una camiseta sin mangas-. **Yo dormiré en el sillón.**

**- Tira de él se hará cama** –le dijo sasuke mientras kakashi se levantaba y ayudaba a sai

**-**** Dormiré con sai, sasuke, tu descansa.**

El uchiha asintió y se volteó de medio lado sin decir palabra alguna, cerrando los ojos y por fin quedándose dormido, así como todos los demás, en tanto deidara e itachi, daban rienda suelta a su pasión, ellos dos realmente se amaban, aunque a veces era difícil entenderlos.

La mañana había comenzado y daban las diez de la mañana y naruto era un mar de nervios, iruka y kushina estaban al pendiente de todo lo que se refería al rubio.

Naruto había tomado un relajante baño de espumas y sales, quería sentirse despejado y descansado, sin embargo kushina lo apuraba pues la ceremonia sería al medio día y naruto se tardaba horrores en el baño.

**- ¡naruto! Date prisa hijo, iruka ya casi ****está listo y tú ni siquiera has empezado.**

**- Ya voy mamá, ya estoy saliendo de aquí** –en efecto el rubio salía ya con el cabello totalmente seco y peinado, ahora solo le bastaba ir a su recamara y colocarse aquel traje blanco.

Iruka ya lo esperaba para ayudarlo con tuxedo en mano y demás accesorios…

**- vamos naruto, ****apúrate que ya van a dar las once y a las once y media tenemos que estar ahí.**

**- ya lo ****sé iruka, no me pongas más nervioso.**

Naruto se comienza a vestir e iruka lo deja un momento a solas mientras se miraba al espejo, su sonrisa no había cambiado y estaba completamente feliz, por fin su madre entra y lo mira con verdadero amor mientras se acerca a él y coloca aquel lindo y sutil velo que caía sobre su rostro, kushina lo miraba mientras sus manos apretaban los hombros del rubio.

**- Se muy feliz mi pequeño ****Naru.**

**- Lo seré mamá, sasuke es el hombre que amo y sé que me ama de la misma manera en la que yo lo amo.**

**- Lo sé cariño, solo cuídense el uno al otro y ámense por sobre todas las cosas.**

**- Así lo haremos mamá **–naruto abraza a su mamá fuertemente mientras siente como una lágrima resbala por su mejilla, kushina siente esa humedad y de inmediato toma un pañuelo limpiando su rostro delicadamente.

**- Estás precioso cariño, y ya vámonos anda que si no me voy a poner muy sentimental y lo odio lo sabes –**sonríe mientras naruto solo niega con la cabeza pero de inmediato toma la mano de su madre y por fin están en el recibidor esperando por kakashi que era quien lo llevaría hacia la ceremonia.

Minutos mas tarde kakashi llega y los recoge mientras no se cansaba de piropear a su novio e iruka cada dos por tres se ruborizaba por todo lo que el peliplata le decía.

En tanto en casa de los Uchiha, un pelinegro no dejaba de volver locos a todos a su alrededor.

**- por favor, itachi, ayúdame en esto no puedo hacer el nudo del moño, se nos hará tarde **–gritaba por toda la casa Sasuke, en tanto itachi y Deidara terminaban de arreglar a sus pequeños retoños.

**- ¡Tranquilo, hermano! Ya voy solo espera unos segundos **–gritaba de un cuarto a otro itachi, que parecía más bien divertido, aunque no dejaba de pensar en la última vez que Sasuke estaba así.

**- Eso no se repetirá itachi, Naruto es un chico que ama realmente a tu hermano y jamás le haría daño **–Deidara leía como un libro abierto a su esposo y por eso él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo a poner sus ideas en orden.

**- Lo sé Dei-chan, pero eso no logra quitarme la imagen de lo ocurrido** –deidara se acerca a su marido y lo abraza mientras sus delgados dedos se entremezclan con el oscuro cabello de su pareja-. **¿Sabías que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo?**

**- Lo sé y ¿tú lo sabes?** –sonreía deidara, mientras en la puerta Sasuke esperaba que terminaran por fin de profesarse su amor.

**- Espero que alguno de los dos este dispuesto a brindarme algún tipo de ayuda con esto –**Sasuke mostraba el moño en el dedo.

- **ya voy nii-chan** –Itachi y Deidara sonríen y el primero va y ayuda a su hermano.

Sasuke estaba ya listo esperando una vez mas en la puerta de su casa para poder irse de una vez por todas al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y no dejaba de temer de que se volviera a repetir aquella otra experiencia.

Sin embargo él sabía perfectamente bien que Naruto era el indicado, pronto los Uchiha llegan al lugar de la ceremonia y el celebrante le indica a Sasuke y a sus padrinos que tomen su lugar.

Por fin esta ahí parado al pie del altar esperando a su querido rubio, mas nervioso que nunca y a su lado esta Kakashi que simplemente ya había llegado con el prometido de su amigo.

Pronto los invitados llegaban y ocupaban su sitio y por fin era la hora de esperar a que Naruto llegara al pie del altar para unirse al Uchiha.

No tardó mucho en cuanto la música empezó a sonar y Naruto aparecía del brazo de su madre para recorrer el pasillo que lo llevaba directo a lado de su prometido.

Naruto estaba realmente hermoso y radiante y el Uchiha simplemente no podía creer que por fin los dos estuvieran a un paso de unir sus vidas.

Poco a poco Naruto recorría el pasillo y no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado y feliz que era de haber podido encontrar a ese hombre.

Por fin llega hasta a lado de Sasuke y Kushina entrega a su hijo a su prometido para dar comienzo con la ceremonia…

_**Quisiera cantarte, una canción que te enamore de mi**_

_**Te diga qué siento, te diga quién soy**_

_**Y cuánto te haré feliz**_

Naruto y Sasuke están frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos tomados de las manos, los dos están nerviosos, pues a continuación el reverendo pedía que cada uno dijera sus votos.

Primero le pedía a sasuke que lo hiciera…

_**Que fueran las caricias, que yo quisiera darte**_

_**Que fueran las palabras, que no me animo a decirte**_

_**Que más o menos sonarían así**_

**- Naruto, jamás en toda la vida pensé que llegaría a conocer al hombre que tengo delante de mí, llegaste en un momento en el que mi vida parecía que se esfumaba, sin embargo tu bella sonrisa pero sobre todo tus hermosos y transparentes ojos hicieron que volviera a ver la luz, sin saberlo me salvaste de caer en ese abismo donde ya tenía un pie en la orilla.**

_**No existe nada que me dé**_

_**Ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das**_

_**Cuando descubres mi mirada**_

_**No cambiaria ni loco tu sonrisa,**_

_**Por todo el mundo**_

_**Por nada de nada**_

El rubiecito, sentía como su mirada se ponía borrosa, pues de sus ojos empezaron a manar delicadas lágrimas, jamás pensó que para sasuke su llegada hubiera sido así de importante, en tanto sasuke tragaba saliva pues veía como sonreía su pequeño dobe y con toda delicadeza limpiaba sus lágrimas.

_**Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo**_

_**Y todo lo que pido a Dios**_

_**Te esperaría aquí con paciencia**_

_**No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia,**_

_**Por todo el mundo**_

_**Por nada de nada**_

**- Naruto, dobe, te prometo que siempre velaré por ti, te cuidaré y te protegeré, pero por sobre todas las cosas te amaré hasta que la muerte nos separe y mas allá de la muerte te seguiré amando**.

Naruto, ya no podía controlar sus lágrimas y sin embargo tomó aire porque ahora le tocaba decirle a sasuke sus votos matrimoniales, pero para él no eran votos sino más bien una confirmación de todos sus sentimientos y de todo lo que sentía por él.

_**Quisiera cantarte, una canción que fuera sólo de ti**_

_**Que con las palabras, de los demás, no se pueda confundir**_

_**Quisiera que te hiciera, volar alto en el cielo**_

_**Para que desde allí vieras qué pequeño se hace el mundo**_

_**Si solo estamos juntos, tú y yo**_

**- Sasuke **–pasaba saliva mientras trataba de contenerse un poco-. **Desde que te vi por primera vez y hablé contigo nunca me imaginé que pudiera enamorarme de esta manera en la que te amo, no pasó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que aquel trazo de amistad se convirtió en amor **–sasuke seguía limpiando las lagrimas del rubio y le sonreía-. **Amo todo lo que eres, amo tu pasión por lo que te rodea, pero sobre todo amo como me amas** –naruto sonreía ahora si ya mas repuesto-. **Por eso yo te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, cuidándote, protegiéndote y amándote todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe y mas allá de la muerte te seguiré amando.**

_**No existe nada que me dé**_

_**Ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das**_

_**Cuando descubro mi mirada**_

_**No cambiaría ni loco tu sonrisa,**_

_**Por todo el mundo**_

**Por nada de nada**

En aquellos precisos momentos, los dos parados frente a frente tomando sus manos, Kakashi entregó los anillos a Sasuke y de inmediato comenzó a repetir lo que el reverendo le pedía que dijera…

_**Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo**_

_**Y todo lo que pido a Dios**_

_**Te esperaría aquí con paciencia**_

_**No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia,**_

_**Por todo el mundo**_

_**Por nada de nada**_

**- Con este anillo, yo, Sasuke Uchiha, te tomo a ti Naruto Uzumaki como mi amado y legítimo esposo, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida** –Sasuke puso lentamente aquel anillo que había comprado ya desde aquella vez en las vegas, sonreía como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, al terminar de colocarlo, Naruto observó maravillado su anillo de matrimonio y volvió su vista a Sasuke ya que ahora era su turno…

_**No cambiaría ni loco tu sonrisa,**_

_**Por todo el mundo**_

_**Por nada de nada**_

**- Sasuke Uchiha, con este anillo, yo, Naruto Uzumaki te tomo por esposo y compañero, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida **–Naruto coloca el anillo en el dedo del ahora su esposo mientras el Uchiha sonreía y cuando termina de colocarlo toma la mano del rubio y entrelazó sus dedos.

Dicho lo anterior el reverendo los mira con una gran sonrisa y para confirmar lo anterior solo les repite.

**- Dicho todo lo anterior, solo me resta confirmar sus votos y preguntarles ante sus amigos, familiares y parientes…**

_**Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo**_

_**Y todo lo que pido a Dios**_

_**Te esperaría aquí con paciencia**_

_**No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia,**_

**- Sasuke Uchiha ¿tomas por esposo y compañero de vida a Naruto Uzumaki para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?**

**- Si, acepto –**Sasuke no le quita la mira de encima a Naruto mientras contesta.

**- Y tu Naruto Uzumaki ¿Aceptas como esposo y compañero de vida a Sasuke Uchiha para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?**

**- Si, acepto** –Naruto sonríe mientras siente como el Uchiha besa tiernamente su mano.

**- Entonces, por el poder que se me ha otorgado los declaro compañeros de vida, pueden besarse** –el reverendo sonreía contento, pues se veía a leguas cuanto se amaban.

Por fin Sasuke sube aquel delgado velo que cubría el rostro más que sonrojado del rubio besándolo suavemente, como aquel beso de iglesia con lo que todo comenzó.

_**Por todo el mundo**_

_**Por nada de nada**_

Todos los presentes aplauden y celebran la felicidad que desborda esa pareja, las familias por fin en completa armonía, Sasuke termina de besar a su esposo y sonríe aún en sus labios, en tanto Naruto abría poco a poco sus ojos mirando el profundo negro de los ojos de su marido, el pelinegro lo toma de la mano y salen por en medio de aquel pasillo donde todos a su paso avientan pétalos de rosas azules junto con pompas de jabón dando a este pequeño recorrido algo muy lindo y romántico para aquella pareja.

Por fin Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki se convirtieron en compañeros de vida y con sus familiares y amigos como testigos del amor que se profesan por fin pueden empezar una vida en pareja, aquella vida que tanto uno como el otro habían deseado aun antes de haberse conocido.

_**Fin…**_


	15. Epílogo

**Capitulo 1****5**

**Epílogo **

Habían pasado ya dos años desde lo sucedido con Sasuke y Naruto que vivían felices, Sasuke había recibido la oportunidad de continuar con su gran sueño de ser compositor gracias a la gran ayuda recibida de su amigo Billy.

Naruto se dedicaba por completo a su casa, Sasuke en ese aspecto era muy receloso, sin embargo el rubiecito se había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo en una casa hogar, pero esto le había despertado su lado maternal/paternal, sin embargo había intentado poder darle un hijo a Sasuke que sabía que era lo que mas deseaba, pero el cielo se los había negado y esto lo ponía triste, pero a Sasuke no lo podía engañar.

Esa noche mientras cenaban, Naruto estaba inusualmente callado y Sasuke de inmediato lo notó en cuanto entró por la puerta de su casa, pero no dijo nada porque esperaba que Naruto le dijera que era lo que pasaba con el.

**- Sasuke ¿te fue bien hoy? **–el rubiecito le preguntaba mientras le servía su cena.

**- Si dobe, todo fue muy bien, al parecer un nuevo proyecto cantará mi última canción **–Naruto de inmediato dejó lo que tenía en sus manos y fue directamente a él abrazándolo por detrás de la silla mientras Sasuke pasaba su brazo por el cuello del rubio acercándolo mas a él y besando sus labios suavemente-. **Anda vamos a cenar, se te enfriará tu cena.**

**- Si teme, espero que te guste lo que te he preparado **–sonreía tímidamente.

**- Naruto, tu sabes que todo, absolutamente todo lo que haces para mi me gusta, aún si me das una galleta me va a gustar porque sé que me la has dado tu.**

**- Sasuke** –le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

**- Dime Naruto ¿hay algo que te preocupe? Porque ya veo que no me lo dirás si no te lo pregunto.**

**- ¿A que te refieres? –**preguntó nervioso

**- Naruto, te conozco demasiado bien para saber cuando algo te preocupa, estas triste dobe, eso lo puedo ver y no me dices porque.**

Naruto se mordió su labio inferior, tratando de ser fuerte, sin embargo Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a su lado de inmediato Naruto se echó a sus brazos apretándolo fuertemente como si Sasuke se fuera a ir.

**- Sasu ¿Qué pasa si no puedo darte hijos?**

**- ¿De que hablas Naruto? **–ahora ya entendía porque esa tristeza.

**- De eso teme, si no puedo darte hijos ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros? **–Naruto levanta la mirada buscando la de su esposo y encontrándose con una sonrisa.

**- Dobe ¿Qué aun no sabes lo mucho que te amo? ****No me importa que no me puedas dar un hijo** –besa su frente.

**- Pero tu lo deseas ¿no es verdad?**

**- Claro que lo deseo al igual que tú y sé que en el momento preciso llegará, no estés triste por eso dobe.**

**- Sasu, pero si yo tengo algo mal y…**

**- No digas eso Naruto** –lo interrumpe-. **Te diré una cosa** –lo atrae hacia él para que se siente en sus piernas-. **Si por alguna causa no podemos tener hijos propios existe la adopción ¿no es así?**

**- ¿Estarías dispuesto a adoptar a un bebé Sasuke?** –lo miraba ahora con mucha alegría.

**- Por supuesto dobe, un hijo siempre es un hijo y será nuestro porque entre los dos lo hemos de criar y de enseñar lo que a nosotros nos han enseñado, a mi no me importa adoptar Naruto.**

**- Teme, yo pensé que… pensé que te perdería si yo no podía… **

**- Calla Naruto, no lo digas ni de broma. Mira dobe recuerdas que nos hicimos una prueba de fertilidad y nos dijeron que todo estaba bien, así que vamos a tener paciencia y tu relájate nuestro bebe llegará cuando nosotros estemos listos. **

**- ¡Dios! Como te amo…**

Naruto abraza y besa a Sasuke mientras el otro lo carga para llevarlo hasta su cama dejándolo sobre ésta mientras lo besaba y comenzaba a quitar las prendas de su amado rubio.

Mientras aquello sucedía en la casa Uchiha-Uzumaki, Sai estaba sentado a la orilla del lago con cuaderno en mano pues a esa hora no había nadie quien lo molestara, llevaba saliendo ya casi dos años con Idate y parecía que todo iba perfecto, pero aquel pelinegro seguía pensando en Sabaku No Gaara y en una de las hojas del cuaderno estaba dibujado el rostro serio del pelirrojo, Sai siempre había querido quitarlo de su cuaderno pero siempre que estaba a punto de arrancar la hoja se arrepentía y solo cerraba con furia su cuaderno.

El pelinegro recargaba su cuerpo contra aquel tronco del árbol que lo protegía de los rayos del sol, sabía que en cualquier momento Idate llegaría y sin embargo susurró al viento _**"Gaara"**_ en eso escuchó el crujir de las hojas al paso de aquellas pisadas y Sai sabía que era Idate, sin embargo siguió recargado y con los ojos cerrados mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, de pronto sintió como se detenían las pisadas a lado del árbol y entonces volteó un poco…

**- Ida…te** –ahí se quedó el nombre, pues el que estaba a su lado no era Idate si no Gaara-. **¿Qué haces aquí?** –el rostro de Sai simplemente se oscureció y Gaara simplemente lo miraba fijamente-. **¿Qué haces aquí Gaara? Te dije que no te volvieras a acercar a mí** –se puso de pie encarándolo.

**- Lo siento Sai, pero no puedo hacer eso** –sonreía de medio lado y esto hacía que Sai realmente se enojara.

**- P****ero ¿Qué te pasa idiota?** –lo empuja y Gaara cae de sentón, sin embargo levantándose como resorte y tomando con fuerza los brazos de Sai mientras lo arrinconaba al tronco.

**- Ya te lo dije Sai, no quiero perderte, te quiero conmigo, a mi lado, est****os casi dos años han sido realmente fatales para mi y comprendí que… que** –el pelinegro lo miraba extrañado sin embargo lo que siempre había esperado escuchar esas dos palabras le estaban costando demasiado al pelirrojo.

**- Ni siquiera lo puedes pronunciar. ¡Suéltame ya!** –trataba de quitarse de su agarre pero por algún motivo Gaara estaba un poco mas fuerte de lo que recordaba.

**- No, no te voy a soltar porque se que en cuanto lo haga escaparás de mi como lo has veni****do haciendo en este último año.**

**- Jajaja… Por favor Gaara ¿crees que he estado escapando de ti? No digas estupideces, ni te pienses muy importante, quiero que me sueltes en este instante, no tarda en llegar mi novio y no quiero que de ninguna manera te vea.**

**- Tu novio, ese estúpido no es alguien para ti.**

**- ¿celoso sabaku no Gaara?** –sonreía de medio lado ahora él quería que viera el cinismo en su rostro y que de una vez lo dejara en paz.

**- ¿celoso? ¡Ja! Pues con quien crees que estas hablando Sai, es que ¿no me conoces?** –Gaara se estaba cabreando de verdad.

**- Por desgracia te conozco demasiado bien, ahora por favor ****suéltame, no quiero que idate te vea aquí.**

**- tampoco le tengo miedo, a eso que llamas "novio", pero si tanto te preocupa de que vaya a comenzar una batalla campal aquí entonces te esperaré mañana al medio día en este mismo lugar.**

**- Pero ¿Qué te crees? Solo porque tú lo dices ¿crees que voy a venir? Estas loco Gaara, era lo único que me faltaba por escuchar** –bajó la cabeza cansado de luchar quedando su cabeza recargada sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

Sai sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos hacia Gaara no habían cambiado en absoluto, Idate simplemente era un refugio donde esconderse de su realidad, amaba al pelirrojo a pesar de todo, en tanto Gaara al sentir la cabeza del pelinegro recargada en su pecho simplemente aflojó el agarre y lo abrazó fuertemente besando su cabello.

**- Sai, por favor déjame verte ****mañana aquí mismo, si no llegas sabré que todo ha terminado y te dejaré en paz por el resto de tu vida, solo dame un poco de tu tiempo.**

**- No s****é Gaara, no sé** –se separa un poco de él mirando directamente a esos ojos color esmeralda-. **Solo… vete, por favor** –Sai trataba de controlarse y Gaara simplemente suelta al pelinegro quedando frente a frente y mirándolo a los ojos sonriendo de medio lado levantando su mano y acariciando la mejilla de éste dando un paso hacia atrás y dando media vuelta retirándose de ahí.

La súbita caricia de Gaara dejó un poco sorprendido al pelinegro, porque el pelirrojo no era para nada cariñoso y mucho menos de dar muestras de cariño hacia alguien.

En ese preciso momento llegó Idate y lo observó un poco extraño para como se comportaba Sai.

**- ¡Hola, Sai!** –se acercó a él y besó sus labios, de pronto éste reaccionó al sentir los labios de idate y de inmediato le sonrió abrazándolo-. **¿Qué te pasa cariño?** –también eso le extrañó porque Sai no era muy emotivo.

**- No, no es nada, no te preocupes **–se separa de él y se agacha para recoger sus cosas para de inmediato volver sus ojos a él-. **¿Nos vamos?**

**- Creí que nos quedaríamos aquí **–sonreía el chico mientras Sai miraba de soslayo pues sabía perfectamente que Gaara estaba espiándolos.

**- No, lo que pasa es que recordé que tengo que ir a ver a ese Uchiha bastardo y a Naru chan ¿quieres acompañarme? **

**- Claro, quiero pasar la tarde contigo **–Sai sonreía mientras se alejaban de aquel lugar en tanto idate estaba esperando el mejor momento para comentarle algo.

**- ¿te pasa algo? **–Sai lo miraba un poco intrigado ya que estaba inusualmente callado-. **Lo que sea me lo puedes contar Idate ya lo sabes.**

**- Lo sé, pero no sé si será bueno para ti saberlo**** y que tan malo será para mi.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?** –Sai se detuvo al escuchar aquello e Idate se volvió hacia él un poco serio-. **¿Qué pasa Idate?**

**- Sai ¿sabías que Gaara volvió verdad? **–en ese instante Sai se puso un poco nervioso y solo asintió con la cabeza-. **Lo suponía, dime Sai ¿sigues sintiendo algo por él?**

**- Idate, no preguntes eso, yo he sido muy feliz contigo, has traído tranquilidad a mi vida, estabilidad, yo te quiero mucho y eso lo aprecio mucho.**

**- Pero no me amas, por más que pase el tiempo los sentimientos por Sabaku No Gaara no cambian ¿no es verdad?**

**- Idate no sigas, déjalo, yo solo quiero olvidar.**

**- Pero no te ha bastado todo este tiempo Sai y yo no te he bastado para que te puedas olvidar de él, yo no puedo competir contra tus sentimientos.**

**- Es que ha sido muy difícil Idate, pero lo estoy intentando **–Sai toma las manos de su novio pero no lo mira.

**- Sai yo te amo, mas de lo que puedes imaginar y yo lo que espero de ti es que me ames de la misma manera, pero ciertamente desde hace ****ya de un tiempo para acá me empecé a preguntar si realmente algún día podría suceder que tu me amaras aunque sea un poquito y sabes ¿A que conclusión llegué? **–Sai solo lo miraba observando aquella mirada suave y tranquila pero negando con su cabeza-. **Creo que si lo sabes pero temes hacerme daño. Sai** –toma su rostro con sus dos manos haciendo que lo mirara mientras le sonreía-. **Mañana me voy de la ciudad, me han trasladado y quiero que vengas conmigo.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Mañana? Pero, pero idate esto es muy repentino yo, yo no sé si estoy listo para dar este paso **–El pelinegro se puso nervioso y se separó un poco de idate mirándolo.

Idate observa el nerviosismo y toma las manos de Sai para que no se aleje más sin embargo sin darse cuenta el pelinegro le había dado su respuesta, pero aún así se la iba a jugar a por todas.

**- Sai, mañana estaré esperándote en ****la sala B214 al medio día, si no llegas sabré tu respuesta pero si decides seguirme espero que lo hagas ahora sí de verdad, que lo hagas porque ya no tienes dudas de tener una vida conmigo y no por solo sentirte tranquilo.**

**- Idate…**

**- Tranquilo, no pasa nada **–sonríe como era su costumbre-. **Bien, ahora ve con Sasuke y Naruto, seguro te están esperando **–el chico lo abraza fuertemente y besa su frente alejándose, Sai ahora si no sabe que hacer, mientras ve alejarse poco a poco a idate.

En cuanto la figura de idate desapareció Sai se dio cuenta de que era hora de tomar una decisión muy importante en su vida y al medio día era el límite que tenía.

* * *

En tanto en la casa de Sasuke y Naruto, estos ya estaban mas tranquilos después de haber estado juntos, lo cierto era que se necesitaban de sobre manera.

**- Sasuke** –el rubio se recargaba más sobre el pecho de su esposo mientras hacía espirales imaginarios sobre éste.

**- ¿Qué pasa dobe?** –el Uchiha lo atrae mas hacia él mientras aspira profundamente el olor de su cabello.

**- Nada, solo quería que supieras que te amo mucho, mucho** –sonreía zorrunamente y Sasuke sonreía.

**- Yo también te amo dobe ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?**

**- No podemos porque Sai dijo que venía ¿recuerdas?**

**- Es cierto, esa tonta copia barata ahora que le pasará**

**- Yo creo que es lo mismo Sasuke, desde que regresó Gaara, Sai ha estado muy diferente ¿no se te hace?**

**- Ahora que lo mencionas si, bueno mejor nos levantamos y lo esperamos a ver ahora con que nos sale.**

**- No seas así teme, realmente Sai ha sufrido bastante yo sé que Gaara no se lo merece pero Sai lo quiere y con eso no se puede hacer nada.**

**- Y ¿Qué me dices de Idate?**

**- Que lo quiere, pero no de la misma forma en la que quiere a Gaara.**

**- Eso es un problema**

**- Lo se.**

En tanto Naruto y Sasuke se meten a la ducha mientras en la puerta ya se encuentra Sai, en tanto tocaba a la puerta pero no le abrían, en eso llegaban también Iruka y Kakashi.

**- ¡Hola Sai! ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Pasa que esos dos no me abren y ya sabían que venía.**

**- Espera un momento, Naruto por aquí guarda una llave, me lo dijo por si algún día necesitaba venir para acá **–Iruka busca el escondite y regresa con los chicos para abrir la puerta-. **Bien aquí esta** –abre la puerta y pasan los tres ya no les importaba si estaban ocupados o no.

**- Parece que no pudieron esperar a terminar de cenar** –decía Kakashi reído mientras recibía de Iruka una colleja bien dada-. **Agghh iru-chan ¿Por qué lo hiciste? **

**- Porque te estas comportando como un niño.**

**- Se oye la ducha** –decía Sai mientras se forma una risita de medio lado para a continuación gritar**-. ¡Hey Uchiha! Deja de meterle mano a naru-chan y baja ya.**

Kakashi estalló en una carcajada mientras Iruka se iba a sentar a la sala porque en cuanto se juntaban esos dos no había quien los parase.

En tanto en la ducha Sasuke se dedicaba al cuerpo de su rubiecito, sin embargo fue interrumpido por los gritos de Sai y las carcajadas de Kakashi.

**- ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera puede estar ****uno en paz en su propia casa, Naruto no debiste darle llave a Iruka** –Naruto estaba rojo porque ahora tendría que aguantar las bromas de su primo y amigos.

**- Lo siento Sasuke, pero no podía dejar a ****Iruka así ¿Qué tal si tenia algún problema?** –Naruto se da prisa en secarse y cambiarse al igual que Sasuke que al terminar de cambiarse besó a su rubio y lo dejó en la habitación para que se vistiera tranquilo.

En tanto en la sala Sai y Kakashi seguían cotilleando y riéndose a costa de los Uchiha.

**- Te lo digo Sai, Sasuke siempre ha sido un pervertido** –reía Kakashi mientras Sai se retorcía en el sillón de la risa que tenía, de pronto el peliplata sintió que se le nublaba algo la vista-. **¡Pero que diablos…! – ¡Oh! Sasuke…**

**- Parece ser que les divierte platicar sobre mi a mis espaldas ¿no es así?** –los veía con ojos de quererlos estrangular.

**- Claro que no Uchiha bastardo, solo me comentaba episodios de sus vidas** –seguía riéndose.

**- Bueno ya que nos interrumpieron ¿Qué se les ofrece?** –de pronto se da cuenta que Iruka esta en la cocina ¿comiendo? –.**Iruka si quieres subir, el dobe esta cambiándose.**

**- Claro, ahora iré, oye Sasuke esta comida esta deliciosa** –Iruka se llevó el plato a la habitación de Naruto.

En tanto en la sala…

**- ¿Qué pasa Sai? No me digas que es Gaara.**

**- Lo es Uchiha, hoy fue a buscarme y…** -Sai comienza a platicarles lo que pasó exactamente hacía unas horas en tanto Kakashi simplemente no podía creer el descaro del Sabaku No Gaara, en tanto continuaba Sai…-. **Y no conforme con lo de Gaara, Idate me sale con que quiere que me vaya con él y los dos quieren que los vea a las doce del día, esto es una estupidez, creo que a alguien allá arriba no le caigo muy bien** –Sai se tomaba sus cabellos mientras negaba con su cabeza-. **No se que hacer Sasuke, Kakashi, ahora si no sé que hacer.**

**- No pensé que llegaría a pasarte esto Sai, pero yo creo que tu destino ahora lo decides tú, ya conociste a Gaara y a Idate como pareja ahora ****todo esta en tus manos **–le decía Sasuke mientras le daba un trago para que se tranquilizara.

**- Sasuke tiene razón Sai, es ahora el que ****tú decides, pero también se vale el que tú decidas permanecer sin ninguno de los dos, supongo que te sientes presionado y tú sabes mejor que nadie que la presión casi nunca nos lleva a ningún lado.**

**- Tienen razón, pero jamás pensé en decir esto… tengo miedo**

Sai, Kakashi y Sasuke simplemente quedaron en silencio, pues no habría forma de ayudar aunque sea solo un poco al pelinegro.

En tanto Iruka tocaba a la puerta del rubio, mientras seguía comiendo como poseso.

**- Soy yo naru-chan, ****Iruka.**

**- Pasa Iruka, solo estoy terminando de vestirme **–Iruka pasó a la habitación mientras se sentaba en la cama con el plato en sus piernas.

**- ¡Vaya Naruto! No recordaba lo bien que cocinas, estos champiñones están deliciosos.**

**- ¿en serio? Pensé que no comías champiñones. Iruka ¿te sientes bien?**

**- La verdad si, me siento mucho muy bien naru-chan, pero hay algo que me preocupa y es esta hambre que no me deja, parece que no comí en días **–sonreía mientras seguía degustando el platillo-. **A propósito ¿Qué hacían Sasuke y tú mientras Sai trataba de tirar la puerta? **–lo miraba fijamente mientras sonreía malditamente.

**- ¡Oh! Bueno eso **–Naruto enrojecía-. **No es de tu incumbencia Iruka, no hacíamos nada malo, de veras** –Naruto le dio la espalda pues no quería que lo viera así de rojo como estaba.

**- Por supuesto que no era nada malo** –Iruka reía mientras abrazaba a Naruto por la espalda-. **Sabes, Kakashi me dijo que fijara la fecha de nuestro matrimonio.**

**- ¿en serio? Eso es genial iru-nii** –lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras compartía su alegría-. **Y ¿Cuándo será el gran día?**

**- En unos meses más** –en eso Sasuke llama a Naruto para que bajen de una vez por todas ya que Kakashi también ya les había hablado del asunto.

Todos estaban muy contentos y hacían todo lo posible para que Sai se sintiera aunque sea un poco feliz y se olvidara de esos hombres, en tanto decidían festejar ahí mismo en la casa en tanto Naruto hablaba con su concuño Deidara y los invitaba a que se reunieran con ellos.

Itachi y Deidara no tardaron en llegar y en cuanto el mayor de los Uchiha empezaba a abrir una botella, Sasuke lo detuvo diciéndole que tenían que ir por algunas cosas para celebrar el acontecimiento, así que kakashi, Sasuke e Itachi fueron por lo que faltaba para celebrar.

En tanto en la casa Naruto platicaba con Sai en la cocina mientras se les unía Iruka y Deidara quien a su vez, comenzaban a preparar la cena.

**- …Así fue como sucedieron las cosas** –Sai solo suspiraba mientras cortaba algunas verduras.

**- Bueno Sai, yo creo que solo tu puedes hacer lo correcto para ti** –Naruto solo lo miraba con algo de tristeza, aunque deseaba golpear de veras a Gaara.

-** Lo sé, pero ya no quiero pensar más en ellos dos. Mejor que Iruka nos cuente como planea hacer su boda** –de inmediato el rostro de Iruka se iluminó mientras un leve sonrojo se pintaba en sus mejillas.

**- Aún no lo sé y por eso necesito de su ayuda.**

**- No puedo creer que Kakashi por fin te lo propusiera y mira que tengo bastante de conocerlo** –decía Deidara.

**- A mi me sorprendió tanto como a ustedes pero en realidad yo deseaba por fin casarme con ****él, desde hacía bastante tiempo** –no dejaba de sonreír mientras seguía comiendo de lo que preparaban.

Mientras tanto los otros tres regresaban con lo demás omitiendo el hecho de haberse encontrado con Idate, que a su vez les hacia contado lo sucedido con Sai y esperando algún consejo de su parte pero en esta ocasión los tres coincidieron en que esa respuesta solo el propio Sai podía dársela, a menos de que él ya la supiera de antemano y a decir verdad Idate quería creer en Sai.

La velada paso y los siete se divirtieron como nunca, logrando que Sai por fin se olvidara un poco, aunque sabían que al llegar a su casa sería un infierno.

La noche avanzaba y Sai ya se encontraba en su habitación acostado en su cama, sin embargo no paraba de dar vueltas en ella, era imposible conciliar el sueño, se preguntaba a cada momento _"¿__**Qué debo de hacer?" "¿Qué hago, por Dios?"…**_

El pelinegro ya no sabía que más hacer, así que se levanto y se sentó en el marco de su ventana mirando directamente hacia la luna que en esos momentos era su única compañera, mientras en su mente comenzaba aquella canción que tanto le gustaba y de inmediato se vinieron imágenes de su vida a lado de esos dos hombres, Gaara e Idate, con los dos compartió momentos muy bonitos y sin embargo con el pelirrojo le había tocado vivir las cosas mas fuertes hasta humillantes, poco a poco Sai empezaba a tener sus pensamientos mas claros y sus sentimientos por fin se estaban definiendo.

Sai por un momento cerró los ojos mirando al firmamento y de pronto una sonrisa se marcó en sus labios, ya casi amanecía y sin embargo aquellos rayos de luz que pegaban sobre el rostro de Sai le ayudaban a confirmar por fin a quien debía de seguir, un suspiro muy profundo de paz y tranquilidad salió desde lo mas profundo de su alma y por fin estaba en paz consigo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke miraba la hora en aquel reloj que tenían colgado en la cocina de su hogar mientras Naruto no dejaba de hacer cosas en ella, definitivamente la respuesta de Sai los tenía muy nerviosos y no solo a ellos había dos parejas mas que estaban a la espera.

El reloj marcaba las once y media de la mañana y Sai totalmente convencido de todo tomó aquella bolsa donde había puesto solo algunas cosas esenciales, se colgó aquella bolsa y sonrió por primera vez convencido de que aquella decisión era la mejor para él.

En tanto en el bosque, cerca del lago el Gaara llegaba vestido todo de negro con una gabardina en colores rojos y negros, se sentó recargándose en el mismo árbol donde había estado Sai un día anterior, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa de los árboles sobre su rostro, respiraba profundamente, como queriendo llenar sus pulmones de aquel oxígeno puro, miraba su reloj suspirando viendo que tan solo faltaban quince minutos para la hora pactada, volvió a cerrar los ojos y una sonrisa un tanto extraña se formaba en sus labios.

Por otro lado Idate ya esperaba a que llegara el tren que lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar, sin embargo volvió a mirar el reloj no podía ser tan solo faltaban cinco minutos para la hora pactada entre ellos, en tanto Sai corría tanto como podía sabía que se le haría tarde, llegó a la estación y buscó la salida que le había dicho Idate, pronto escuchó por el alta voz… _**"Señores pasajeros el tren de las doce del mediodía hará su parada en tres minutos, por favor estén listos a abordar por la sala B214" **_

Sai corrió aun mas de prisa y por fin pudo divisar a Idate entre la gente, se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente…

**- ¿Te has decidido no es así? **–lo miró fijamente pues era la primera vez que Sai sonreía de esa manera tan especial-. **¿Estas completamente seguro? **–sonrió Idate al ver como asentía el pelinegro.

**- Estoy completamente seguro Idate, ya no tengo nada que pensar **–tocó su rostro suavemente mientras daba una caricia.

**- Entonces, no hay nada mas que decir** –en eso llegaba el tren e Idate simplemente miró fijamente a Sai tomando su rostro entre sus manos besándolo como aquella primera vez, profunda y pasionalmente, en tanto Sai correspondía del mismo modo.

* * *

Gaara miraba su reloj eran las doce con quince minutos, perdiendo toda esperanza suspiró y simplemente exhaló poniéndose de pie mirando el tronco del árbol donde había marcado sus iniciales junto a las de Sai, pasó sus dedos por aquella marca y de pronto cerciorándose de que aquello había sido una estupidez infantil.

¿A quien quería engañar? Sai vivió con él los peores momentos de su vida, lo sabía porque el pelinegro siempre se lo había recordado y ahora simplemente sentía que se moría, no era como si fuera la única vez que se había sentido de esa manera, sin embargo cuando se trataba de Sai todo se magnificaba para él.

Gaara por fin dio dos pasos hacia atrás y dio la espalda al gran roble sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en las aguas cristalinas del lago y no pudo mas que sentir desprecio por él mismo… _**"maldito estúpido"**_ él mismo se decía mientras veía como se reflejaba su rostro y sin más tomó una roca que estaba a su lado y de inmediato estrellándola directamente a donde su rostro se reflejaba, el agua salpicándolo por todo el cuerpo y maldiciéndose una vez mas así mismo.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su gabardina para ver si traía algún pañuelo pero para como estaba su suerte seguro y lo había olvidado, en eso una mano le entregaba un pañuelo, el pelirrojo sin voltear a ver de quien era el pedazo de tela lo tomó limpiándose el rostro pues seguro y hasta lodo tenía salpicado, al estar limpiándose se dirigió a la persona que le había proporcionado el pañuelo…

**- Muchas gracias, soy un estúpido por no pensar en lo que sucedería** –Gaara al no recibir respuesta se volvió hacia donde debía de estar aquella persona, al voltear simplemente se quedó inmóvil sin saber que mas decir.

**- Vaya, es la primera vez que te quedas callado y sin saber que decir** –una sonrisa de medio lado surgió en el rostro de aquel pelinegro que esperaba cualquier reacción del pelirrojo.

**- ¿Sai, eres tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?** –el pelirrojo ni siquiera se puso a pensar en lo obvias que eran sus preguntas y Sai se rió para después mirarlo.

**- A tu primera pregunta ****¡¡¡Bu!!! Soy un fantasma, Gaara por Dios claro que soy yo y que hago aquí, bueno es lo que quisiera saber, tu fuiste el que me citaste aquí a penas ayer o ¿ya se te olvidó?** –Sai se estaba divirtiendo a costa del pelirrojo.

**- Si claro, esas preguntas fueron estúpidas** –dio un par de pasos hasta él quedando frente a frente-. **Pensé que no vendrías ¿Por qué Sai?** –Gaara lo miraba fijamente mientras se reprimía el hecho de querer abrazarlo.

**- ¿Aun no lo entiendes Gaara? Dios aún no sé porque hago esto** –bajó la mirada y Gaara se la levanta hasta posar sus ojos en los del pelinegro.

**- Solo entiendo que estas aquí y eso me dice que aún sientes algo por mi ¿es verdad eso?** –Sai sonríe una vez mas negando con su cabeza.

**- De veras eres un despistado Gaara, no lo entiendes estoy aquí porque aún te amo, a pesar de todo te amo Gaara.**

El pelirrojo lo mira fijamente y sin más lo atrae hasta él aprisionándolo entre sus brazos y después besándolo como solo él puede hacerlo, queriendo borrar de una sola vez aquellos rastros de los otros labios que se atrevieron a besar los labios de Sai, éste sin embargo simplemente se deja llevar por lo que siente por el pelirrojo contestando de la misma manera casi demandante, mientras sus brazos se abrazan totalmente a la espalda de Gaara y éste a su vez lo amarra de la cintura pegándolo completamente a él reclamándolo como suyo y de nadie más.

Poco a poco el aire comenzó a faltar y Gaara se separa poco a poco de él mirándolo fijamente, no era posible lo que le iba a decir, eso era lo que pensaría tiempo atrás pero ahora esta convencido.

**- Sai, quiero que…** -de pronto volvió a su mente "quiero, mando, ordeno" corrigiéndose de inmediato-. **No, no perdón, Sai, ¿me aceptarías una vez más? ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?**

En ese instante Sai sonrió y simplemente lo abrazó refugiándose en el pecho del pelirrojo, no sin antes de sus ojos se asomaran unas tímidas lágrimas.

**- Solo quiero estar contigo Gaara y casarme contigo, de veras me encantaría **–Sai no podía creerlo, Gaara le proponía matrimonio y él aceptaba-. **Te amo Sabaku No Gaara** –lo miró fijamente a los ojos color esmeralda.

**- Te amo****, siempre te he amado, solo que no me daba cuenta y ahora no puedo dejar de decirlo Sai… Te amo.**

En ese instante se unen en un gran abrazo mientras sus labios se buscan y se funden en un solo aliento.

* * *

Los días pasaron y todos ya se habían enterado de lo sucedido con Sai y Gaara, unos estaban contentos y otros no tanto, pero a final de cuentas Sai sonreía como nunca.

Esa tarde mientras Naruto esperaba a Sasuke para comer, se dio cuenta de que la comida le provocaba un poco de asco, se extrañaba porque era su platillo favorito y sin embargo el tan solo oler le provocaba nausea.

Sasuke llegaba a su casa y se encontró con que Naruto estaba devolviendo el estómago en el baño, se acercó a él mientras el rubio estaba abrazado a la tasa del baño con un aspecto realmente pálido.

**- Naruto ¿estas bien? ¿Qué pasó? **–lo ayuda a levantarse y lo lleva a recostarse a su cama, Sasuke estaba un poco asustado porque el rubio siempre había sido muy sano.

**- No sé Sasuke, me sentí mareado de pronto y volví el estómago. Me siento mal teme **–sus lágrimas corrían y Sasuke lo tomó en sus brazos sentándose al rubio sobre él.

**- Tranquilo Naru-chan, no pasa nada. Te llevaré al médico ahora mismo** –se levantó con él en brazos y salieron hasta el auto en tanto Sai que iba a visitarlos miró como Sasuke metía a Naruto al auto y eso lo alertó corrió hasta ellos y Sasuke que ya prendía el auto se sorprendió al ver a Sai a su lado.

**- ¿Que pasa Sasuke? ¿Qué tiene Naruto?**

**- No lo sé lo llevo al hospital, por favor avisa a Iruka ¿quieres?**

**- Bien como digas.**

Sasuke arrancó el auto mientras Sai marcaba el celular de Iruka contándole lo sucedido.

En tanto en el consultorio del doctor mientras le realizaban unos estudios a Naruto, Sasuke se paseaba por el corredor estresado y preocupado, en eso Iruka, kakashi, Sai y Gaara llegaron. El Uchiha quería largar de ahí al pelirrojo pero se contuvo no era momento para eso.

**- ¿Cómo está Naru-chan Sasuke? ¿Qué pasó?** –Iruka se veía realmente preocupado.

**- No lo sé Iruka, le están haciendo unos ****exámenes.**

**- Pero ¿Qué pasó Sasuke?** –preguntaba kakashi, también preocupado.

**- No lo sé, el dobe no supo explicarme bien, cuando llegué a la casa lo encontré devolviendo el estómago en el baño y luego se puso muy pálido y me dijo llorando que se sentía mal. **

Sasuke se enterraba los dedos en el cabello mientras esperaba a que Naruto saliera de aquellos exámenes que le estaban practicando.

-** No te preocupes Uchiha, ya verás que Naru-chan no tendrá nada, estoy seguro **–palmea su hombro y va junto a Gaara que mantiene su distancia, a pesar de estar preocupado por el rubio.

Sai miró el rostro de Gaara, aunque parecía que no le importaba, él sabía perfectamente que estaba preocupado.

**- ¿Estas bien?** –tomó su mano y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, Gaara sonrió de medio lado.

**- Estoy bien, pero si me preocupa Naruto** –lo mira de soslayo para ver su reacción pues sabía que lo preguntaría-. **Pero no es por lo que piensas Sai, ya lo sabes no me importa nadie que no seas tu y no repitas lo que acabo de decir** –el pelirrojo cerro los ojos y se recargó en el sillón.

En tanto Sasuke seguía a la espera mientras veía como Gaara sostenía la mano de Sai mientras entrelazaban sus dedos y pareciera que esto no pasó desapercibido por kakashi e Iruka y sonreían malditamente.

Minutos más tarde el doctor salió a buscar a Sasuke.

_**Dentro del consultorio…**_

**- Bien doctor ¿Qué le sucede a mi esposo? **–lo miraba fijamente y de lo mas serio que podía ser y eso daba miedo.

**- Tranquilo Sasuke, tu marido esta bien solo un poco bajo de potasio, dime ¿Ha estado muy estresado Naruto en estos últimos dos meses? **–lo miraba de reojo mientras apuntaba unas cuantas notas en el historial de Naruto, en tanto el rubio regresaba de ponerse su ropa.

-** La verdad si sensei, Naruto ha estado preocupado por que no ha podido concebir y eso lo ha traído muy triste **–el doctor espera a que le traigan los otros exámenes para confirmar solo una cosa que faltaba.

**- Así que ha sido por eso **–el doctor mira a Naruto y le sonríe-. **Naruto ¿recuerdas que te dije que no había problema con ustedes dos para poder concebir?** –El rubio asienta ya repuesto, el color había vuelto a su rostro-. **Pues bien te lo vuelvo a repetir no hay nada malo en ustedes dos** –en eso tocan a la puerta y pasa la enfermera que le llevaba los resultados de los exámenes practicados y el doctor los toma mirándolos detenidamente en tanto esa sonrisa de medio lado la notó Sasuke y de inmediato se puso nervioso-. **¿Hay algo malo sensei?**

**- Tranquilo** –le dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su mano suavemente-. **¿Verdad que no hay nada en esos estudios sensei?** –el rubio sonreía.

**- Bueno** –el doctor dobla otra vez los estudios y los mira a los dos fijamente-. **Naruto desde cuando te has sentido decaído.**

**- Etto...** –pensaba el rubio-. **Apenas hace unas tres o cuatro semanas ¿Por qué?**

**- Bueno es que no es necesario mas estudios y Sasuke quita esa cara Naruto esta perfectamente bien.**

**- Como que esta bien, esas nauseas no son comunes.**

**- Claro que no, solo para las personas que están encinta **–el doctor reía.

**- Y eso que tiene que ver con noso... **–Sasuke se queda sin habla parpadeando y asimilando lo que el doctor les estaba notificando-. **Sensei nos esta diciendo que Naruto esta…**

**- Si, Sasuke. Naruto esta encinta por eso las nauseas.**

**- Naru ¿has escuchado? **–vuelve su rostro hacia el rubio que había quedado casi como en shock y simplemente se mordía el labio inferior tratando de impedir que sus lágrimas corrieran, Sasuke se puso de cuclillas entre las piernas del rubio mientras delicadamente toma su rostro entre sus manos y hace que lo mire sonriendo casi con ternura-. **Naru ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estas contento?** –el rubio asienta solamente porque siente que si dice algo acabará llorando-. **Entonces ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Yo... Sasu... ¡Dios! Sasuke** –se aferra al cuello de su marido mientras su cabeza la esconde entre el hombro y el cuello del pelinegro por fin llorando, pero esta vez de alegría y felicidad-. **Sasuke va…mos a tener un bebé** –le decía aquello mientras hipeaba-. **Soy muy feliz, muy feliz.**

**- Yo también dobe, yo también** –lo aferra fuertemente mientras el doctor le dice que de ahora en adelante tome las cosas con calma, los dos empiezan a poner atención a lo que les dice el doctor.

Después de unos minutos Sasuke y Naruto salen de la mano del consultorio mientras Sai, Iruka y kakashi se acercan a ellos.

**- Bien ¿Qué te dijo?** –le preguntó Iruka mientras lo abrazaba-. **¿Ya no te sientes mal verdad?**

**- No, estoy bien Iru-nii, no se preocupen no pasa nada malo ¿verdad Sasu?** – lo mira y luego observa que en los sillones del área contraria esta Gaara y sonríe mientras lo saludaba desde donde estaba-. **Sabia que ese Gaara caería Sai, lo sabía perfectamente** –Naruto simplemente se aferra a Sasuke y Sai simplemente se sonroja.

**- Gracias Naru-chan **–voltea hacia Gaara y lo llama, el pelirrojo respira profundo y llega hasta ellos rodeando por la espalda con un brazo la cintura de Sai mientras lo atrae hacia él.

**- Y bien ¿Nos van a decir que pasa? **–Naruto sonríe a Gaara y luego dirige su mirada a Sasuke.

**- Les dices tú o les digo yo.**

-** Yo les digo** –sonríe y besa la mano de Naruto-. **Bueno el sensei nos acaba de confirmar que estamos esperando un bebé, así que ya pueden felicitarnos **–Sasuke los mira con gran orgullo mientras kakashi simplemente lo abraza para después ser abrazado por Iruka y Sai, en tanto Naruto esta muy feliz y abrazado por Iruka después Gaara se acerca a Naruto.

**- Muchas felicidades Naru-chan, siento todo lo que pasó, esa no fue mi intención.**

**- No, ya olvídalo Gaara, yo ya no me acuerdo. Mira ahora los dos encontramos la felicidad y eso es lo que importa **–toma entre sus manos las de Gaara y éste lo abraza, en tanto Sai los mira y codea a Sasuke para que mirara.

**- Oye, mapache ojeroso, ya deja de abrazar a mi esposo** –sonreía de medio lado mientras se acercaba al rubio y lo atraía hacia él.

**- Solo lo felicitaba****… "maldito Uchiha"** –susurraba-. **También a ti te felicito** –Gaara simplemente negaba con la cabeza y abrazaba a Sai, mirándolos de soslayo.

**- Si, como sea** –fue lo que contesto Sasuke al oír lo que había susurrado-. **Bueno vámonos porque este dobe debe descansar. **

Todos iban saliendo cuando una enfermera detiene a Iruka y kakashi.

**- Iruka Umino –pregunta la enfermera.**

**- Si, soy yo** –regresa hasta donde la enfermera.

**- el doctor lo espera ahora.**

**- Y eso ¿Por qué?**

**- Es por lo de sus análisis de la semana pasada.**

**- Cierto, ya no me acordaba –**voltea con kakashi-. **¿Vienes conmigo?**

**- Claro, vamos** –en eso que iban hacia el consultorio, se topan con el doctor y éste como lo conocía muy bien…

**- Iruka, te dije que vinieras al otro día por tus análisis**** y es importante.**

**- ¿Pasa algo con Iru, sensei?**

**- No en realidad** –reía por las miradas de aquellos dos-. **Bueno tal parece que es el día de las buenas nuevas, Iruka estás embarazado. **

**- No, no, no ¿Cómo fue posible eso?** –decía kakashi mientras Iruka se quedaba como de piedra.

**- Bueno, si quieres que te explique como fue que sucedió eso siéntate un momento aquí** –le señalaba el sillón el doctor mientras se aguantaba la risa-. **¿Te encuentras bien Iruka?**

Sin embargo el moreno no contestaba y solamente se desvaneció en los brazos de kakashi mientras el doctor lo ayudaba a que despertara y los demás se acercaban de inmediato para saber que pasaba, aunque parecía mas bien que querían quitarle aire al pobre Umino.

Los días pasaron sin embargo todo iba bien para las tres parejas, ahora ya no había nada porque preocuparse aunque para Naruto e Iruka apenas empezaba la aventura y que decir para los radiantes padres, pero eso ya es parte de otra historia.

**FIN**


End file.
